Percy Jackson:The Betrayed Guardian
by wackydust3061
Summary: Percy Jackson and friends have recently won the Giant War. However, when a new camper shows up, Percy's life is turned upside down. Will Percy succumb to his Darkness, or will help come from the most unexpected of places? Rated M for language.
1. The Reward Ceremony

**This takes place 3 weeks after the end of the 2nd Giant War with the 7, Nico, Reyna, etc.. The story will start in the award ceremony for said heroes. The gods are just really slow when it comes to rewarding people I guess.**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

"These heroes have proven themselves to be heroes of there anyone who would deny this?" asked Zeus. The 7, Nico, Reyna, and strangely enough, Thalia were all up on Mount Olympus to be awarded for their efforts in the Giant War. Apollo had gotten off easily with a century of working as main healer for the two camps. Leo had still blown himself up to destroy Gaea but was revived by Festus before he could find Calypso's island. The demigods were just happy to have survived another war but had still mourned the loss of comrades in the brief struggle on Half-Blood Hill.

**Percy Jackson P.O.V.**

No-one opposed to the idea that the heroes were worthy enough to be rewarded with the highest gift the gods could give. "Jason Grace, my son, in light of your efforts to support the gods, we have decided to offer you godhood. Do you accept?" questioned Zeus. Jason and Piper seemed to have a mental conversation with their eyes before Jason replied, "Will Piper be offered the same choice?" Zeus smiled at his son before saying, "Yes child, the daughter of Aphrodite will be offered godhood as well." "In that case, I accept!" answered Jason. The 12 Olympians raised their hands, chanted in a language older than Ancient Greek, and a golden ball of energy formed in the middle of the room before being launched at Jason. When the light dissipated, Zeus said, "Rise Jason Grace, god of storms and wind." I smiled at the thought of Jason and Piper being together for eternity. I was thankful that the gods gave them this chance

This process was repeated for Piper who became the goddess of charm speak. Hazel and Frank had different ideas however. "Lord Zeus, I am honored, but instead of godhood, I wish that Hazel didn't have to worry about being taken back to the Underworld and that her curse of precious metals was fully lifted." Zeus then turned to Hades who waved his hand and nodded at Frank and Hazel. Hazel then ran at Frank and tackled him into a huge hug while repeatedly saying thank you over and over again. When she calmed down, she said, "Lord Zeus, I request that Frank's curse with the firewood be lifted from him as well." This time, it was Frank who was hugging Hazel. Zeus nodded and moved onto Leo. I once again was incredibly pleased that my two newest friends were finally freed from their respective curses.

"Lord Zeus, I wish that Calypso was freed from her island prison." Zeus looked at the rest of the council and nodded, waved his hand, and **BOOM**, Calypso was standing in the middle of the room looking surprised. She looked up at Zeus who merely pointed at the boy who had freed her. She thanked the gods and walked over to Leo's side, Leo for his part, was looking extremely pleased. Go Leo, I thought.

"Reyna, Praetor of New Rome, for your loyalty, we offer immortality as a immortal praetor of Rome." said Zeus. "Thank you, Lord Jupiter." replied Reyna. Zeus waved his hand, Reyna seemed to glow golden for a second, before looking normal, if not stronger.

"Nico Di Angelo, we offer you immortality to serve at your father's side for eternity, serving as his lieutenant." said Zeus. Nico nodded slowly and he glowed as well. I was happy for one of my best friends, the one I considered a little brother.

"Thalia Grace, lieutenant of Artemis, for your services, we offer you, with Artemis's acceptance of course, full immortality so you may forever serve as Artemis's lieutenant." offered Zeus. Artemis cracked a smile and nodded so Thalia accepted, yay now Thalia gets to be a man-hater forever, no matter what.

"PERCY JACKSON, we shall once again offer you godhood, but I feel as if you will deny it again." said Zeus. "Lord Zeus, you know me to well, I have a couple of requests to make if you don't mind?" "What can the council do for the two time savior of Olympus?" asked Zeus. Percy then took a deep breath and said, "I would like easy transportation between the camps so demigods can visit with less chance of attack, I wish for Lord Hades and Lady Hestia to have thrones here on Olympus, Hestia gave hers up for Dionysus and Hades deserves one for sure, and finally, I would like to ask that, should they accept, that the heroes that didn't accept godhood for their various reasons be offered at least immortality because all of their wishes have been selfless." My dad looked sad that I wouldn't be joining the immortal club but what can I say, I'm a mortal kind of guy. "You ask much Perseus, but for the Savior of Olympus, we will do this." said Zeus. I was just blown away that Zeus accepted the immortality part at all. Frank Hazel, Leo, and Calypso all received immortality, gave me very grateful looks, and stood off to the side.

Annabeth Chase, we offer you godhood as well. What do you say?" asked Zeus. Without a moment's hesitation, Annabeth said,"I accept!" And with those two words, my heart was crushed. "Wise Girl, why?" I managed to croak out as the stabbing pain of her acceptance hit my heart."Sorry Percy, I just can't stand not knowing if my legacy will live on, please, just blame it on my fatal flaw. Annabeth became the Goddess of Architecture and Betrayal. Poseidon looked at me sadly, waved his hand, and Zeus's son, Mark was suddenly standing on Olympus. What's he doing here?

"Mark Taylor, you have become one of the greatest heroes of all time, for this, offer you godhood." said Zeus. OK, you got to be kidding, he's been here for two weeks and has only retrieved Aphrodite's lipstick when she left it in San Francisco. Mark accepted and became god of Backstabbers and Lakes, OK, it might have just been lakes but he could totally pull off backstabbers. I felt like he might have had something to do with Annabeth's acceptance, She had been hanging out around him a lot lately.

"Now let the party begin!" announced Zeus. The palace was suddenly dark with flashing lights everywhere the newly made gods and goddesses made their way around the dance floor. I couldn't stand to hang around here, not so close to _Her_. I walked out onto a balcony and just stared up at the stars. I didn't notice the presence behind me until it spoke, "Perseus?"

**Who could have snuck up on Percy like that. What did you guys think, like, don't like, was it too rushed, this is my first chapter of my first fanfic so please be gentle.**


	2. Championtized

**Chapter 2, Blessings**

**Hey, I didn't mention this last time but I don't own any of these characters except for Mark. There will be more cliche's but after a certain time I will be doing my best to make this story my own and not be just another variation of Percy gets betrayed, he gets framed, he goes missing, is found, becomes guardian of the hunt, and then Percy and Artemis fall in love. I will be using pretty much all of those cliche's but I will try to make the journey between them unique and original. Again, that story line is just solid but the part where Artemis likes him for no reason will not be happening. Percy will have to gain her love. By this point, I hope that you realize that this is a Pertemis. **

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Percy turned around to see Hestia looking at him, with sadness and pity in her eyes. "Lady Hestia, what are you doing away from the party?" "Oh, I never enjoyed being in a loud room with my family, even if they are family, they can be quite annoying sometime. And Perseus, just Hestia is fine, you have saved us all twice, you of all people shouldn't have to be respectful all the time." replied Hestia. "You're telling me." said Percy with a snort. "Perse…" started Hestia. "Please, just Percy. Perseus is specifically reserved for people trying to kill me or my mother when she's mad." "Ok, Pers…sorry Percy, but may I ask, what are you doing out here?" "Well Hestia, I guess I just didn't want to be inside with my new ex, I mean, I never even thought that she would leave me. I mean, we can't be in a worthwhile relationship now that she is a goddess, right?" "Unfortunately Percy, you're right, she is now restricted by The Ancient Laws and can't interfere with mortal lives too much. I do have an offer though, as a show of thanks to my long-time favorite demigod and for restoring to me my throne, I would like you to become my champion. You once said 'Hope survives best at the Hearth.' I believe you of all people need more hope.

"I would be honored Hestia, I would just like to ask, why me? I have only ever caused the people closest to me. I am like the worst person to be the champion of the hearth and hope." said Percy. "And that's why I want you to be my champion, you may not realize this, but you inspire hope in those around you. You inspire the newer campers when they hear of your adventures, you inspired the romans to fight even harder when you recovered their standard, you inspired the remainder of the 7 and Nico to fight even harder to reach The House of Hades in Epirus when you and Annabeth fell. In other words, Percy Jackson, you already ARE an embodiment of hope, this is just a title making it official. The deaths that you blame yourself for, they weren't your fault, they chose to sacrifice themselves to save the world, you can't beat yourself up for that, that is one of the, if not the best, way to go out. That is why I chose you to be my champion." explained Hestia.

"If that's what you think, then I would love to be your champion." said Percy. Hestia smiled and held up her hands. Percy glowed orange, not bright orange that would hurt your eyes, but a soft, warm,cozy orange that reminded Percy of his best memories. "Thank you, Hestia, for everything." said Percy. "You being my champion gives you some new powers, you are able to give people hope, manipulate and summon fire, much like your water powers, and summon any home-cooked meal."

Percy and Hestia went back to the party, Percy could now enjoy himself after being given hope, and Hestia because she helped one of the best demigods of the century, if not all time, regain his hope, because after all he's been through, Percy Jackson deserved hope.

TIME SKIP TO RETURNING TO CAMP

Jason and Piper went around both camps, building shrines and temples to all of the gods and goddesses. Frank and Hazel returned to Camp Jupiter as they had responsibilities there, Frank being a praetor, and Hazel still being a centurion. Annabeth, Leo, Percy, and Mark all returned to Camp Half-Blood. The three new immortals acted as immortal counselors for their respective cabins, Leo for Hephatuses, Annabeth for Athena, and Mark for Zeus. The war council would now consist of a mortal counselor for every cabin, any immortal counselors there, and any visiting gods or roman officers.

Mark was mad, Percy Jackson, the two time Savior of Olympus, had turned DOWN godhood. Percy was also the unofficial leader of camp, with everyone following his orders and looking up to him. Mark was a son of Zeus, the king of the gods, he should be the one in charge, the one that everyone looked up too. Not that good for nothing son of Poseidon. However, Mark had one power up his sleeve that could change that, and he intended to use it to the best of his ability.


	3. Banishment and Blessings

**Chapter 3, The Betrayal**

**Thank you for 100 views. I know it's not much but it means a lot. A quick recap, the 7, Nico, Reyna, and a new camper named Mark were all rewarded for the Giant War. All except Percy either received godhood or immortality with immortality being because they had wished for something else. Annabeth chooses godhood over Percy, causing Percy's heart to break Percy becomes Hestia's Champion. Mark gets jealous that Percy is more popular so he plots to take him off his high horse. Now, ON TO THE STORY!**

**Percy's P.O.V.**

Life at camp was no longer enjoyable, Percy was no longer able to enjoy himself when Annabeth had left him, she was his everything, the reason he existed. Now that that was gone, he didn't know what to do. He wandered around the camp in a daze, always making sure to turn up to teach the master swordsman class. His main activity for the week was slashing up the training dummies in the arena. The only problem was they didn't move or fight back. No one person in the camp was even a challenge. The entire Ares cabin could barely even make him break a sweat. So Percy slashed up every dummy he could find, constantly training in case he was needed. Percy was no longer the subject of another Great Prophecy. The power of the Oracle of Delphi was still not flowing through Rachel, and as such, no new Great Prophecy had been issued. Percy thought back to when Mark had shown up at camp, it had been one of the worst days of Percy's life because Percy still suspected that Mark had something to do with Annabeth's accepting godhood.

_FLASHBACK _

_Percy had been on guard duty, patrolling for any demigod/satyr duos making their way to the safety of the camp. And sure enough, as if the mere thought of trouble for Percy Jackson summoned it, two figures burst through the treeline followed by two hellhounds. Percy snorted to himself before pulling out Riptide and uncapped it. Really, two hellhounds, that's the best the monsters can do, thought Percy. Percy then rushed into battle, the two hellhounds turned their attention from the unarmed duo to the armed figure rushing towards them, hissing at the sight of the dreaded celestial bronze sword, allowing the demigod and satyr to cross the border to safety, the satyr seemed to have passed out from stress. Hellhound number one foolishly charged Percy, allowing Percy to sidestep and slash downwards, killing hellhound 1. The second hellhound seemed to be more cautious of the bronze sword, maybe recalling the tales of its friends being killed by it. This caused Percy to have to attack first, feinting to the left, then quickly pulling back and striking to the right, the hellhound having fell for it, had dodged to the right, but was still fast enough to dodge a direct hit from the blade, only causing a glancing blow. _

_The hellhound now was now very mad. It striked to the left, Percy, seeing the attack coming, blocked and counter-attacked after slapping the hellhound's claws to the side. This time, it was a direct hit, connecting with the hellhound's chest, causing it to burst into a fine golden powder._

_Suddenly, Percy felt himself get shoved to the side. Was there another monster that had been hiding? Nope, it was just that new demigod, picking up Riptide? By now, the rest of the campers had assembled on Half-Blood Hill, and watched as Percy pulled himself up while the new kid started talking,"Oh my god, did you guys see my kill those two devil dogs, without any training as well, that must be a new record or something. He then turned his eyes to Annabeth, "Hey beautiful, you must have seen my heroics there, how about me and you meet up later and I can tell you more about what happened while that wimp over there sat on his butt." Percy was surprised to see Annabeth blushing with the kid's compliment but was even more surprised when everyone turned to look at me with disapproving glares. "You're kidding right, you really think I would leave the kid to die?" remarked Percy. "Percy, it does look like you left the kid out to dry. How could you, I expected more from the two time Savior of Olympus." said Annabeth. The new kid's eyes widened for a second when he heard the kid he had just conned was a Savior of Olympus._

_All of a sudden, a bright blue light was seen above the new kid's head. It had the detail of a lightning bolt surrounded by eagles. The bolt had a crown on top of it. Chiron just motioned to the kid to say his name. "Mark Taylor" replied Mark. "Hail, Mark Taylor, son of Zeus, King of the Gods, ruler of the Sky, and one of the Big Three." announced Chiron. Mark just looked pleased that his daddy was king_

_END FLASHBACK_

When my shift of guard duty was up, I walked to the pavilion for dinner. Katie Gardner walked up to me with a crazed look "Hey Katie, what's happ…" "PERSEUS JACKSON, DON'T YOU EVEN START TALKING TO ME, YOU JUST DROWNED MY ENTIRE PERSONAL GARDEN, I DON'T WANT TO EVER SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!"

"Woah Katie, I would never do that to anyone, especially not a Demeter camper." said Percy, who was shocked, his fatal flaw was loyalty, Katie was his friend, why did she think he would do this?

Katie seemed to have calmed down a bit as she wasn't screaming, but her now quiet voice was even scarier. "Mark told me that he saw you do it, ever since he got here, you've been acting strange so I had no problem believing him. For your own sake, I would try to stay away from plants or the Demeter cabin for a couple of weeks." and with that, she stormed off to the Demeter table, probably to plot her revenge.

I had just finished the master swordsmanship class for the day. It was 2 days after Katie had blown up at me and she still hadn't talked to me. I was still very confused, I had been on guard duty the entire time, didn't she know that? It had to have been Mark, he had told her this false information and he had seemed to be out for Percy since Mark got here.

Connor and Travis walked up to Percy with fury evident on the face. Percy just looked confused. SLAP.

"Oww, what was that for?" exclaimed Percy.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHAT WAS THAT FOR?', YOU TOLD CHIRON ABOUT THE MASSIVE PRANK WE HAVE BEEN PLANNING FOR A MONTH!" exclaimed the twins.

"What, I never told Chiron anything about your prank. I even helped you set some of it up." said Percy. In case you're wondering, the Stoll's prank involved a hairdryer, a bear trap, a ton of shaving cream, the entirety of the Aphrodite cabin, and some neon green hair dye. I refuse to go into more details.

"Yeah, well Mark told us he saw you talking to Chiron and then a couple of minutes later, we were assigned KP for a month so don't even think about looking at us." said the twins in creepy usion. That night, I walked into my cabin to see all my stuff mixed around my cabin, my minotaur horn laying on top of the statue of dad's trident.

This would eventually happen to all of my close friends at camp, Will got mad at me forming soaking all their sterile bandages in seawater, making them useless, Grover and Juniper got mad at me because I apparently said that 'satyrs and nymphs were useless and a waste of space', the Aphrodite and Dionysus cabins got mad because he, again, called them 'useless', geez, whoever is telling everyone these things, *cough* MARK *cough*, should get some new material, and the Hephaestus cabin got mad because he was destroying the automatons they made for training faster than they could make them.

The Ares cabin had always hated him, except for Clarisse and Chris. Clarisse was surprising because they always had had a rocky relationship but they both respected the other as a strong soldier and even Clarisse couldn't argue that Percy was weak, especially after surviving two Great Prophecies, and Chris because he appreciated that Percy didn't care that he had joined the Titan's in the Titan War, just that he proved himself loyal to Olympus once more. The Athena cabin disliked him because their mother hated him because he was 'a sea spawn', the Zeus cabin, because Mark was it's only camper hated him for unknown reasons, the Hera and Artemis cabins were always empty, and the Hunters,except for Thaila, hated him because he was a man, and Nico was cool whenever he was here, which wasn't often. This entire process took about 2 weeks.

One day, Percy was walking down the beach to his and Annabeth's special spot because it helped him calm down, he saw a blonde and Mark making out on the beach, pretty close to where he was going, probably some Aphrodite girl hooking up with Mark for attention. Her curls actually looked pretty close to Annabeth's, so he decided to walk through the tree line to find her identity. As he got closer, this is what her heard.

"Hey Wise Girl, you're looking beautiful today, as always, why can't we take this further than just kisses?" whined Mark. No, I can't be…

"Sorry Mark, I just want Percy to have enough time so I don't look like like I got over him really quickly, I know I accepted godhood and that I left him for you but it's only been 2 weeks. I'll tell him about us in a couple of weeks so I don't look shallow." said the newly identified Annabeth.

I decided that this was a good time to make myself known so I stepped out of the tree line. Mark was facing me and smirked when he saw my face, which had betrayal, sadness, and anger.

"Don't worry Wise Girl, _I put as much venom as I could into Wise Girl_, you don't have to wait a couple weeks, I just found out." I said.

Annabeth whirled around as soon as she heard my voice, and when she saw my face, she immediately started tearing up, "P-P-Percy? What are you doing here." she stuttered out, acting like I was the one that did something insulting.

"I was heading down to our spot to relax and vent some anger, I have a better question, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE." I shouted. The waves started to increase in size and strength, responding to my anger and sadness.

"I was just, umm…How much did you hear?" asked Annabeth in a small voice, fear etched upon her face.

"Enough to know you were cheating on me, what has he done for you that I haven't? I went on a quest when I was 13 to save your life, accompanied by Thaila, 2 hunters, both of who are now dead, one of which hated me until she died, just to save you. THE ONLY, ONLY THING I REMEMBERED WHEN I WAS KIDNAPPED BY HERA WAS YOUR NAME, YOU KNOW WHY, BECAUSE SHE MAY HAVE TAKEN MY MEMORIES, BUT EVEN SHE COULDN'T TAKE YOU OUT MY HEART. I FELL INTO LITERAL HELL FOR YOU, HAS HE EVEN DONE A TENTH OF THOSE THINGS, HUH, HAS HE!" I yelled. By now, the waves were crashing onto the beach, each cresting at 20 feet, soaking the couple on the beach, campers were gathered around to see what was causing the waves to spike. It had started to rain, despite the magic border, and a mini hurricane had formed around me and the young couple, scaring them even further. Mark then struggled to stand up.

"Stop this, I am a god as well as Annabeth, respect us or pay the price!" exclaimed Mark.

"SILENCE! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK TO ME. YOU HAVE TURNED THE ENTIRE CAMP AGAINST ME EXCEPT FOR TWO PEOPLE, SOME OF THE PEOPLE I NEVER EXPECTED TO TRUST ME MORE THAN SOMEONE ELSE! YOU HAVE HATED ME SINCE DAY ONE, YOU FRAMED ME FOR MULTIPLE CRIMES, YOU TOOK MY GIRLFRIEND AWAY FROM ME, MY MORTAL ANCHOR! YOU DON'T GET TO SPEAK!" I shouted, my voice carrying across the sound. A small earthquake had now started thanks to my anger, causing Mark to fall on his butt, it was small now, but kept increasing in power the more I got angry.

"AND YOU, I said looking at Annabeth, I TRUSTED YOU, YOU WERE MY ANCHOR TO THE MORTAL WORLD, I TRUSTED YOU WITH MY ACHILLES SPOT, I FELL INTO TARTARUS FOR YOU, IMAGINE THE PAIN I FELT WHEN YOU ACCEPTED GODHOOD RIGHT BEFORE MY EYES, IMAGINE THE HEARTBREAK ANNABETH, IF THE ONE PERSON YOU LOVED LEFT YOU FOREVER BECAUSE OF SOME SILLY BOY WHO HADN'T DONE CRAP FOR YOU OR THE CAMP, ONLY MADE MY LIFE MISERABLE!" I shouted so loud, the ground started to shake even harder, making my voice very hoarse. I then walked up to her.

"Look, I said calming down slightly, as much as this hurts to say, if he makes you happy, I will accept your relationship, even if it broke my heart." I say looking onto her tear filled face, regret and fear etched clearly onto it. I then turned to Mark.

"You, as much as I hate you, if you make her happy, then stay with her, but if you break her heart like you have mine, then I will be back and make you fade! You understand?" I asked Mark. He nodded quickly.

I then turned and headed back to my cabin to pack up my belongings, as I was leaving camp, my one anchor gone. I had left the couple and the rest of the campers on the beach, looking at the destruction I had placed upon the camp from my anger. I finished packing up my belongings and was heading to the border when Hermes flashed in front of me, blocking my path.

"Percy, Lord Zeus wants you on Olympus." said Hermes, sadness and pity on his face. He must have seen or heard what happened.

"Ok, but after this, I am leaving camp forever." I said. Hermes nodded, touched my shoulder, and we were teleported to Olympus into the gods throne room. Hermes sat on his throne and then Zeus spoke.

"Percy Jackson, you have been charged with destruction of Camp Half-Blood and aiding the enemy with information in the past two wars. What do you plead?" thundered Zeus. **(A:N Heh Heh)**

"I'll admit, I did destroy some of Camp Half-Blood in anger just now but helping the enemy, are you kidding, I plead innocent in that!" exclaimed Percy.

"So you admit you destroyed Camp Half-Blood, as for aiding the enemy, bring in the witness." said Zeus

Mark then walked into the throne room. Crap.

"Father, I have found evidence that Percy Jackson was aiding the enemy in both wars. I found plans in his cabin highlighting the weak points of Camp Half-Blood." said Mark.

"I was going to show those to Chiron so we could improve our defenses!" Percy says, insulted that some of them were actually buying this.

"Silence Half-Blood, considering all you have done for Olympus, I can't kill you for your crimes, however, I move that Perseus is banished from both camps and Olympus. All in favor?" said Zeus.

My heart sunk as Athena, Hephaestus, Demeter, Hera, Zeus, Aphrodite, Ares, and Dionysus all raised their hands. "All against?" asked Zeus, smirking when he saw the hands raised.

Poseidon, Hades, Hestia, Apollo, Hermes, and Artemis all raised their hands. Poseidon and Hestia I immediately understood, Hades because I gave him his throne back, Apollo and Hermes because we all liked to joke around with each other and I used to be popular among their children, but I was most surprised when Artemis raised her hand. I mean, the queen of man-haters voting to save a man, unheard of.

"The motion has been passed, Perseus, you will get 5 minutes to say your goodbyes at Camp before you are required to leave. Heremes if you will bring young Perseus to camp?" said Zeus.

"Before I leave, Lord Zeus, may I say one thing?" I asked Zeus. He looked annoyed but nodded. "I will never again fight for Olympus, for after everything I have done for it, A camper with 4 weeks of experience who was made a god with 2 weeks has gotten me banished. However, I will fight for the six who still believe me to be innocent, for they will have my eternal thanks. That is all, Lord Zeus." said Percy.

Hermes then smiled, stood up, and teleported Percy into the dining pavilion in camp, where everyone was eating dinner. "Hey everyone, I have some news that most of you will like. I am being banished I am here to say goodbye to the three people who have stuck by me though all of this. Clarisse, Chris, and Chiron, please come up. Clarisse and Chris, I know that we haven't always had the best relationship but I have to thank you for everything, if you ever need my help, call me. Chiron, You were like a second father to me, I thank you for all the training you gave me over the years and for not abandoning me as well. That is all. Now, since most of you hate me, go ahead, rejoice that I am leaving, but I give you the same warning I gave the gods, I will never fight for Olympus again, I shall only fight for those who stuck by me, so when a new Great Prophecy comes with me in it, because my luck requires it, You better hope my remaining friends still believe in me, because they are the only ones who I will fight for. Good Night." And with that, I walked out of camp into the real world.

I headed to my mom's house, hoping to tell her what happened and that I couldn't visit anymore. But when I got to her building, A terrible sight met my eyes. Her apartment building was on fire. "NOOOOOOOOO!" I shouted. A firefighter came up to me and said.

"Sir, we aren't allowing anyone near, the building will collapse soon." said the man.

"You don't understand, my mom is in there." I said.

"I'm sorry, no survivors have been found yet, what was there apartment number?" said the firefighter.

"301" I said sadly, remembering all the happy times I had with Mom and Paul. The fighter came back with a picture frame and a guitar. The picture was of the three of us, me, Paul, and Mom, when she just found out she was having another baby. The guitar was sea green with red flames, I could only guess it was a gift from both of my patrons, my dad and Hestia. I said thank you and left, unable to stay a moment longer.

I then proceeded to walk to New Jersey and camped in some nearby woods. A brown square had appeared in his pocket with a note saying, _Here my champion, throw this on the ground in a small clearing_, Percy threw it on the ground and and a brown tent unfolded from the square. Percy walked into the tent, it was bigger on the inside then the outside, it was fully furnished with a comfortable wooden bed and a small fireplace, probably for sacrifices and heat. Percy summoned a entire turkey, dumped the entire thing into the fire and said "For Poseidon,Hestia,Apollo,Hermes,Hades, and Artemis. Thank you." Percy then heard a snap outside his tent. He uncapped Riptide and peeked outside. A lady with clothes that seemed to be made out of galaxies and was pitch black otherwise.

"Percy, you can stop spying on me and come out, I swear on the River Styx that this is not a trap and I just want to talk." said the new lady. Percy slowly walked out of his tent and sat down opposite of the lady. "Percy, do you know how the universe was created?" asked the lady, whos eyes seemed like black holes. "Umm, I think that Annabeth told me that it was created by someone named Chaos, and that he is the creator of the universe."

"Well you're half right, the universe WAS created by Chaos but he is actually a she, and she is actually me." said the lady.

"Wait, so you're Chaos, Creator of the Universe, and other things. May I ask what you're doing here and what it has to do with me." I said, unaware that was very rude, especially since I was talking to the creator of the universe.

"And that is why I like you Percy, you only show respect to those who deserve it, you wouldn't believe how many people, as soon as they learn I am the creator of the universe, are like, 'Oh, Lady Chaos, how are you, what may I do for you.' It gets so annoying. As to why I'm here, I here to offer you to be my champion." says Chaos.

"First of all, why me, and second, can I still be your champion if I'm already Hestia's Champion.?"

"I chose you for multiple reasons, You have done more than all of the champions of old. Even Hercules never did half of the you have done. You are incredibly modest and humble, your fatal flaw is personal loyalty, which is good in moderation but of course can be fatal. Like all fatal flaws. You almost never take credit for your achievements without crediting your friends. You are very powerful but never actively seek out power, you have declined godhood twice, both times for the better sake of the world and your fellow demigods, you have changed the gods for the better, for the most part, and have brought the Olympian family closer than ever. And to answer your other question, yes, you can still be Hestia's champion if you're mine."

"I will accept your offer so I can help other even more, for no other reasons." said Percy.

"Ok, so repeat after me, I, Perseus Jackson, swear on the River Styx and Chaos herself that I will never use Chaos's powers for my own gain, only for the safety and benefit of others. " said Chaos.

I repeated the oath and I was suddenly assaulted by an onslaught of power. When it was over, Percy stood up and was surprised at the changes that occurred. I had grown a couple of inches so I was now 6'4, I had bigger muscles, and most surprisingly, I had now had wings protruding from my back. They were pitch black and seemed to glow. I also seemed to be wearing new clothes, with a black hood on the back of my shirt so I could hide my identity.

"The wings are impenetrable so you can use them for back protection in a fight or even completely surround yourself so you can't be hit from any direction." said Chaos.

"Thank you Lady Chaos, for your blessing and for making me your champion. I hope I make you proud." said Percy in a rare show of respect.

"Actually Percy, I have a mission for you, I have spoken with Hestia about this and she agrees. We both know that you would like to never return to camp but we would like you to travel the country, helping any new demigods get to their respective camps or if it is a traumatized girl abused by males, get her as close as possible to the Hunt if they want you too. And did I mention that you are given partial immortality, like the hunters, so you live forever if you don't fall in battle."

"Tell Hestia that I accept this mission." said Percy.

"Oh, and Percy?" asked Chaos as a panel of mist appears when she waves her hand. "Watch this." as she disappears.

The screen of mist now shows the Olympian throne room with all of the gods present. As Percy watches, A swirling portal of black and stars appears in the middle of the room which Chaos stepped out of. All of the gods except for Hestia jumped off their thrones and pointed their respective weapons at the figure in the middle of the rooms while Hestia just stands up and walks up to Chaos and says.

"Lady Chaos, What may we do for you?" asks Hestia. Athena's jaw hits the floor and Zeus looks uncomfortable. Athena then says

"Stand down everyone, this is no way to treat the creator of the universe. As my aunt says, what may we do for you?" says Athena.

"Oh, I just have an announcement to make for all of the Olympians. Since they are all here, I will beginning soon, but first, Hestia, how are you doing great-granddaughter?" asks Chaos.

"I'm fine, did you just speak with my champion on what we discussed?" asked Hestia hopefully.

"Yes, he accepted, of course." says Chaos. "Oh, and can we get Percy Jackson here for this announcement, I think he would be very happy to hear it?" asks Chaos with a sly grin.

Zeus looks very uncomfortable at the last statement and says, "Umm, We might have banished him?"

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that Zeus?" asked Chaos with Hestia now struggling to hold in a snicker.

"We banished him for destruction of Camp Half-Blood and aiding the enemy in two wars." says Zeus more confidently.

"YOU DID WHAT! WHY WOULD YOU BANISH THE TWO TIME SAVIOR OF OLYMPUS, HIS FATAL FLAW IS LOYALTY FOR MY SAKE, HE WOULD NEVER BETRAY YOU, AND FOR THE DESTRUCTION OF CAMP, DID YOU EVEN ASK HIM WHY HE DID IT!" exclaims Chaos, playing the part of pissed very well.

Hestia then speaks up, "Lady Chaos, my youngest brother didn't ask for Percy's side of the story after he admitted he did destroy a small part of camp in anger. He instead put up a vote for Percy's banishment.

"Well, I'll let you into on a little secret" Athena is now on the edge of her throne because she wants to know everything. "HE WAS INNOCENT!" The eight that banished him now look scared while the six that voted for his innocence look relieved. "HE DESTROYED CAMP BECAUSE HE CAUGHT ATHENA'S SPAWN MAKING OUT WITH MARK, AS FOR THE PLANS OF CAMP, IT WAS EXACTLY LIKE HE SAID, HE WAS TRYING TO IMPROVE THE CAMP'S DEFENSES! DID YOU EVEN GET MARK TO SWEAR ON THE STYX THAT THE INFORMATION WAS TRUE!" exclaimed Chaos, once again playing the part of pissed. "Oh and by the way, that was my announcement." finished Chaos. Once Chaos finishes her rant, Apollo gasps,straightens up, and says.

"_The Betrayed Son of the Sea becomes Moon's Guard_

_With Hearth's Blessing he can't be charred_

_The newest threat rises from the pit_

_Betrayed Guardian doesn't benefit_

_Unless the Moon makes her decision _

_All of Olympus is put into submission"_

And with that, Apollo collapses onto his throne, looking exhausted. Chaos then says,"And that, ladies and gentlemen, was the third Great Prophecy. Bye." And with that, Chaos leaves through her portal.

"Well, this is an interesting development. I move we lift Perseus's banishment from the camps and Olympus." says Zeus. All hands are raised. "Artemis, you and you're hunters are to search for Perseus, this will be your primary mission until completed. Hermes, if you see Perseus on your delivery route, teleport him here and call an emergency meeting, same for you Artemis." says Zeus in a hurry. "The rest of us will actively search our domains for any sign of Perseus. Got it?" All of the Olympians nodded and flashed out. The mist then dissipates.

Chaos then appears in front of Percy and smiles, "Did you enjoy the show?" askes Chaos with a smirk. "Oh yes, Zeus's face was definitely worth being banished."says Percy. "Well Percy, I must be on my way, being the creator of the universe means I have a lot of duties to attend to. I will check in with you as soon as possible and remember your mission." And with that, Chaos portals out of Percy's camp site.

Percy grits his teeth, packs up his tent, uncapped Riptide, summoned a ball of fire, and set out into the world, ready to wreck some vengeance onto the monsters of the world and to save some demigods.

**Thank you guys some much for reading this, I know it was much longer than the other two chapters and as such took much longer to write. Please don't be mad at the Prophecy, it is a lot harder to rhyme then it seems, I tried to keep it vague but to also make certain parts obvious *cough* Betrayed Son of the Sea *cough*. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please post your thoughts, just nothing too insulting.**


	4. Even More Power, UGH

**Chapter 4**

**Hi, Hows it's going. I want to say thank you for over 400 views. I'll try to update once a week but I might go over that a couple times. I want this story to be at least 30 chapters but it might be less than that as I want the chapters to be long as well.**

**2 Years Later(after last chapter if you don't understand)**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

It had been two years since the last Great Prophecy. Everyone's nerves were shot as there has not been any word about Percy since he was banished. About 1 year after the prophecy was issued, demigods started to show up at the borders of both camps and even right next to the hunter's camp. Everyone got excited as they thought it might be Percy but got upset when they were told by demigods brought in that the man had flames for eyes. Zeus was incredibly upset that someone was able to hide for so long with the gods looking for him and was extremely paranoid that someone that powerful would go against Olympus. Artemis and her hunt were livid when they learned a MAN was able to get right next to their camp without any of them noticing. Zeus eventually got so mad that he ordered that finding Percy and catching this man would be the hunt's number one priorities.

Thalia was mad that they still hadn't found Percy after 2 years. She would constantly push the Hunt to look harder and faster, sending out search parties from their camp every other day in every direction. Artemis was still a little sad that Percy was still unfound. There was a couple of lines in the newest prophecy that made her a little uncomfortable. Like "becomes Moon's Guard" and "Unless the Moon makes her decision, All of Olympus is put into submission." The first line would make all of her hunters uncomfortable. The second line scared her, Olympus's fate depends on HER!

The demigods/hunters didn't even know about this prophecy because it had been issued by Apollo himself. The gods had agreed not to share the prophecy or Percy's banishment being lifted as the prophecy would just worry them even more, especially after the Giant War and some of them still despised Percy. Most of the campers had realized that Percy would never do the things they accused him for him. Mark still had a small group of followers that idolized him and thought Percy was a jerk. Annabeth had immediately broken up with Mark when she saw him kissing Amanda, daughter of Aphrodite, and because she still felt guilty about what happened.

Camp Jupiter was in an uproar when they heard that their honorary praetor was kicked out from his home. They didn't visit Camp Half-Blood at all anymore and only talked with them when they had to, such as when the leaders of the camps would meet to talk about relations between the camps, those went REALLY great. Percy's wish for better transportation between the camps was not really needed. Campers were still able to visit each other but anyone from Camp Half-Blood who was there when Percy was banished was treated very bad and violently.

**Thalia P.O.V.**

I'm still mad at Kelp-For-Brains. He left Camp without talking to either me or Nico about what happened.

The Hunt was no longer fun as we spent every waking moment either looking for Percy or the mysterious man that was somehow able to get into our camp without being detected. He even got past the numerous traps we set for him specifically. Despite having 4 hunters up at anytime watching for this mystery man, he still manages to get girls through our watch.

At the very least, the stories these girls bring of what this man did to their abusers is some good entertainment. He would brutally murder all those who hurt the girls and would then talk to them comfortingly, get them a plate of their favorite food, and bring them here. The hunters all had a grudging respect for the man, he helped girls who had been abused find a new home. All the hunters who had been brought by him spoke of him lovingly, in a sibling kind of way, of course.

The entire hunt was moving towards a new campsite. Lady Artemis was with us and was leading the way. Unfortunately, we had to go through a narrow mountain pass to get there. The rest of the hunters weren't worried, nothing would dare attack The Mighty Hunters Of Artemis! I wasn't so sure, this was the perfect place for an ambush and there was always a chance, you know?

When we were about halfway through the pass, disaster struck. BOOM! BOOM! Two huge boulders crashed down, blocking both exits of the pass. "CHARGE!" I heard a very deep voice. "Styx, it's Gration!" I heard Lady Artemis say. She never curses so we knew this was bad. An army of hellhounds, dracaena, and Cyclopes, along with a few major monsters like the gorgon sisters, not including Medusa, and the Minotaur, rushes towards our positions. Fortunately, the monsters were only coming from one direction, in front. "Defense formation Delta!" shouts Artemis.

We positioned ourselves in a sort of shield wall without any shields. We have the youngest hunters with their bows out, backs facing the entrance, and put more experienced hunters on the front lines with bows out but ready for close combat. The hunters and Artemis were extremely nervous as they all knew that many of us might not make it out of this alive.

"Fire at will" shouts Artemis, signaling us to fire whenever we needed too, which was at all times. The first volley must have taken 15 or so monsters but there was still plenty left. We had prepared a second volley when all of a sudden, a hooded figure landed in front of the hunters. The figure was wearing black assassin robes with white and red streaks. They were at about 6'4, so it was probably a male. The most peculiar thing however, was the pitch black wings protruding from his back. He was holding a stygian iron longsword in one hand and a celestial bronze xiphos in the other. All of the hunters gasp, most in surprise, but some in recognition. Some of the newer hunters looked excited and said, "Omega!" Artemis's eyes widened. Omega was the name given to us by any hunters rescued by the mysterious man.

"Don't shoot, I'm here to help!" shouted Omega. The monstrous army had stopped their charge at the sight of Omega, some even looking away in fear. Gration was looking slightly scared himself. The Minotaur just growled, probably recognizing him. Most of the army was just standing there, looking either confused at why a lone figure was stopping them, or in fear if they knew who this was.

Suddenly, Gration said, "Begone Omega, this doesn't concern you!'

"Oh, that's where you're wrong. I have family in the hunt and I refuse to let them be harmed. So leave now or be returned to Tartarus!" shouted Omega, with his swords crossed in an act of defiance.

"Well, if it must be, CHARGE!" shouted Gration, suddenly re-interested in the fight.

"Hunters, don't shoot at Omega if you can help it, he seems to be here to help. After the battle however..." said Artemis. The hunters all laughed and released their arrows. Omega had charged the Minotaur head on, slowing down when he neared the beast, when he was about to be impaled, he sidestepped, swinging down his dual swords to decapitate the beast. Two swords found flesh and the minotaur roared before turning to dust.

"Is that the best you can do, if so, this will be to easy!" taunted Omega. The monsters were now getting riled up, the gorgon sisters rushing him now. "Didn't I already drown you in the Little Tiber?" asked Omega, causing the sisters to fall back.

"YOU!" shouted Euryale. "We will have our revenge."

"Hello, would you like to try a crispy Cheese n' Wiener? They are to DIE for!" asked Stehno.

"Still on the Bargain Market team huh, you know, I would, but my mom told me never to take things from strangers." said Omega. By now, half the hunt had to hold in some snickers.

Omega then charged the two sisters, Stygian Iron protecting, Celestial Bronze attacking. He parried one of Euryale's claws and scratched her arm. He then spun around and quickly sliced off Stehno's head, causing her sample tray to fall to the ground. He picked up the tray, smacked Euryale in the face with it, and stabbed her through the chest.

Now the hunt was amazed. This male just took down three of Greek Mythology's toughest monsters like it was nothing. He didn't even get scratched.

"Anyone else!?" asked Omega, raising his arms for dramatic effect. The result was the entire enemy army surging backwards. Gration then stepped forwards.

"Omega, I challenge you to a one-on-one. Should you incapacitate me and Artemis finishes me off, my army will leave you in peace. However, should I incapacitate you, you come work for us. I swear on the river styx."

"I accept these terms." said Omega. He then turned to Artemis. "Lady Artemis, should I win this fight, I will need you to finish him off. Should I die but the hunters win, there is a 9 year old girl named Andy on the other side of the boulders where you came from, she will join your hunt if asked. I ask you accept her and give her a home." asked Omega. Artemis just nodded.

"Ok then Gration, let's get this party started." said Omega, stepping forwards. Gration just grinned in response and pulled out his bow. He then started shooting arrow after arrow at Omega at incredible speeds. Omega just stood there casually blocking and dodging the arrows, slowly walking up to Gration. Gration stopped when he saw this wasn't working and Omega had the audacity to yawn. "Is this the best you can do, if so, this is already over!" said Omega.

By now, Omega was within 8 feet of Gration. The giant pulled out two hunting knifes and rushed Omega. Omega simply started blocking his strikes, occasionally counter attacking when given the chance. Eventually Omega seemed to get tired of the fight as he flew up over the giant's head, flipped of the giant's nose, and stabbed him with both swords in the back of his head. He then pulled out two knives and stabbed the Giant's legs, rendering him immobile. He then turned to Artemis, "Lady Artemis, would you do the honors?"

**Artemis P.O.V.**

I was stunned. Not only had this male just defeated three monsters that would each normally take a team of three or more very powerful demigods to kill without getting a scratch, he had just beat a giant without breaking a sweat. This male was seriously powerful.

"Umm, Lady Artemis?" questioned Omega.

"Oh yeah." I said, pulling out a moon arrow and hitting Gration in the forehead, making him a silver horned unicorn. The monster army just up and left, being forced to by the terms Gration swore to. "Omega, I need to take you to Olympus, the gods wish to speak with you." I say, confident he will accept quickly..

"No." said Omega. Everyone was shocked, this male just defied Artemis?!

"MALE, do you know who you speak to? Asked Phoebe, one of my biggest man-haters. I was so proud.

"Yes, I am speaking to Lady Artemis, Olympian, Twin of Apollo, Goddess of the Hunt, Maidens, and Childbirth. My answer doesn't change. I will not go to Olympus unless absolutely necessary." said Omega.

I felt myself get really mad. Who did this male think he was to defy the orders of an Olympian. "Listen here boy, you will come to Olympus whether you want or not, Lord Zeus wants to speak to you." I said, seething.

"Well, you were much kinder to me last time we met, second off, Zeus probably either still wants to kill me or wants me to swear allegiance to Olympus, which I can't do by the way." said Omega in a sarcastic tone.

"What do you mean, 'last time we met', I have never met you before, boy." I said, extremely mad. Omega just seemed to roll his eyes.

"Lady Artemis, I will show you who I am on Olympus, I might as well go since you want me to and it's high time I came back." said Omega.

I just smirked. "Hunters, I will be taking Omega here to Olympus, in the meantime, move to our intended camp site, I will meet you there." I order. The hunters nod and start moving. I turn to Omega, touch his shoulder, and we arrive at Olympus.

"Just call the council, being here brings back memories." grumbled Omega. I shot a silver arrow into the sky, signalling an emergency meeting. The gods all flashed in, one at a time, Apollo of course being last.

"Why have you called a meeting daughter?" asked Zeus.

"I have found and apprehended Omega." I report to Zeus.

"Now, now, I wouldn't say 'apprehended', more like I agreed to come because I didn't feel like arguing at the moment." remarks Omega.

"So you're Omega, since you are so powerful, we need you to swear allegiance to Olympus or you must be killed." said Zeus, looking bored.

"No, I won't swear allegiance to Olympus. It would go against a previous promise. However, I can reveal my identity if you wish." says Omega, acting like he didn't just deny the most powerful god. He then pulls down his hood and everyone gasped, save Hestia.

"Miss me?" asked Percy, grinning like the idiot he is. He then turned to his dad, walked up and gave him a hug, and did the same with Hestia. "Nice to see you mom." says Percy. WHOA!

"Oh yeah, Hestia adopted me when she found out my parents were killed. Like I said, I can't swear allegiance to Olympus, surely you remember my last words to most of you?"

"Perseus, there is a new Great Prophecy, with you at the center once again. It goes like this

'_The Betrayed Son of the Sea be…" says Zeus. _

"_Yeah, Yeah, I already know. _

_The Betrayed Son of the Sea becomes Moon's Guard_

_With Hearth's Blessing he can't be charred_

_The newest threat rises from the pit_

_Betrayed Guardian doesn't benefit_

_Unless the Moon makes her decision _

_All of Olympus is put into submission._

I was watching when Chaos grilled you all and Apollo delivered that prophecy." interrupts Percy.

"Then you know what we must ask." says Zeus. Percy just nods. "Perseus Jackson, will you become the Guardian of Artemis and her Hunt?" asks Zeus.

**Percy P.O.V.**

"I, Perseus Jackson, swear on the River Styx and Chaos herself, to protect the hunters of Artemis and Artemis herself to the best of my abilities, laying down my life if necessary until the end of my days or until I am released from my services. I swear not to flirt with any of her hunters should she accept my oath." I say lazily. I was secretly hoping Chaos would show up.

"WHO DARES SWEAR UPON THE CREATOR'S NAME!" asks a booming voice from the ceiling. I just roll my eyes.

"Really Chaos, you call that intimidating, I'm disappointed." I say. Chaos just steps out of a portal.

"Come on Percy, I wasn't that bad, was I?" asks Chaos. I just roll my eyes again. The entire council, except for Hestia, was shocked I could talk so casually to the creator without getting blasted.

"I've seen better." I say.

"Haha, very funny PERSEUS!" says Chaos jokingly.

"What did I tell you about calling me Perseus, Lady Chaos." I say.

"The same thing I told you about calling me Lady, not to." says Chaos.

"Exxxxactly." I say.

"Percy?" asks my dad. "Mind telling us how you got so close to the creator of the universe, someone who we have only seen a couple times."

"Oh, that's because I'm her champion." I say casually, anxiously awaiting the look on Zeus's face.

"YOU WHAT!" shouted Zeus. Chaos just rolled her eyes along with me and half the council. "This demigod is too powerful to be kept alive. We must kill him now!" shouts Zeus.

"First of all, you will not be blasting my champion. Second off, isn't there another potentially world ending prophecy he is apart of. And third off, do you really want to start a war with with more than half the council, and me for that matter?" questioned Chaos.

"And just for the record Zeus, I could take you any day." I say cheekily. I honestly don't care if he gets mad, I just love getting reactions out of the _oh so mighty_ king of the gods.

Zeus just growls and grinds his teeth together before saying, "Artemis, do you accept Perseus's oath."

"I accept Perseus Jackson's oath." says Artemis. I noticed I glowed silver for a second before fading away, probably her blessing or something like it.

Zeus then says, "If no one has any business to present, I call this meeting to a close." Strangely, no gods or goddesses left. I dead, aren't I? They all start walking towards me except for Artemis, staying on her throne.

Ares come up first. "Listen here punk, I don't like you at all, but you have earned the respect of both my Greek kids and my roman people. I hereby lift the curse I set on you." he said. I figured that was the best I would get and moved on after saying thanks.

Demeter came up. "You eat cereal, which I find good. I just want to thank you for treating my kids with respect even if they didn't return it. I bless you with slight plant manipulation." I was really surprised at this but hey, why not?

One by one, the gods and goddesses of Olympus blessed me. Hephaestus

gave me his blessing and said I could come to him any time for inventions. Hera allowed me to see who someone's family was. Zeus allowed me to enter his domain(because he kind of had to with the wings and all). Dionysus made me resistance to mind torture. Aphrodite, despite my insistence, gave me her blessing, make me more attractive. YAY. Just what you need when going to live with a group of man-hating girls. Athena gave me her apologies for what Annabeth did and her blessing. Soon, it was just those who voted for my innocence.

Apollo came close. "Hey Percy, I give you my blessing so you can heal, do archery a little bit, and give you the gift of 'awesomeness'." In a quieter but more serious voice he says, "Please protect Arty for me, I try but being restricted by the Ancient Laws sucks. Keep her from all possible harm." I told Apollo I would and he looked like a kid on Christmas.

Hermes was next. "Percy, I give you the stealth of a thief and the abilities of my children. Thank you for what you did after the Titan War." Hades gave me his blessing, which gave me the abilities of his kids and a free pass to the Underworld whenever I needed. Artemis already blessed me so soon it was just my parents.

"Now while I am not happy Hestia adopted you without my permission, I had happy because I know she has done a great job. I have increased your water manipulation powers to the levels almost matching my own without overwhelming emotions. Please stop by Atlantis whenever you can, Triton and Amphitrite have agreed to stand down for a stay or two so they can thank you for all you did."

"I will come one day when I can dad." I promise. I then turn to my mom.

"Percy, as you are already my champion, I can't bless you but I can give you a gift." says Mom. She then hands me a imperial gold sword. "Press the button on the hilt." she hints. I do and the whole sword lights on fire, giving the effect of the sword glowing.

"I'll call it Φλόγα." I say.

"Flame, that is seriously the best you can come up with?"

"Thanks mom, for the sarcasm and the sword." I say. I then turn to Artemis and bow. "Milady, where will I be meeting you and your hunters?"

"We are camping in Central Park right now, you might want to wait for me to break the news or you might have a few holes in you. Also, don't bow, it feels insincere, everyone does it, find some other way to show respect, especially in front of the hunters." she added with a knowing smirk. She and the rest of the Olympians flash out, leaving me with Chaos.

"Percy, I know that you're already my champion but I also have some gifts." She waves her hand and a throwing knife belt and sheathes appear all over me. Three on either side of my waist, 2 at each shoulder, and 1 strapped to each boot. "Don't worry, they never run out. And here is the second one." She taps my forehead and explains, "That allows you to enter a mind landscape when you're asleep so you can train if needed to. You will still have your demigod dreams however."

"Thank you Chaos. But if you'll excuse me, I have to go get shot by a group of man-hating girls led by two of my cousins." I says. Chaos then leaves through a portal with a chuckle.

I then did the only reasonable thing. I jumped off Olympus. I glided down to circle above Central Park, keeping an eye out for any flashes of silver. When I found the camp, I landed quietly in a nearby tree and listened in.

**Artemis P.O.V.**

Ugh, now I have to have a man travel with us. The only reason I didn't yell at him about it was because I had already come terms to it two years ago when the prophecy was issued. As much as I hate to admit it, Percy Jackson is nothing like other men and is actually worthy of my respect. He is caring, loyal, kind, brave, not arrogant, handsome, talent… WAIT A MINUTE, WHERE DID THAT COME FROM, YOU'RE THE MAIDEN GODDESS, APHRODITE, I SWEAR IF YOU'RE MESSING WITH MY HEAD, I scream into my head.

Sighing, I flash to my hunters and call for a meeting. They gather around, noticing the grim look on their mistress's face. "Milady, what happened on Olympus, what happened to that filthy male, Omega!" asked Phoebe.

"Well, it was certainly interesting. We have a new recruit for the hunt as well. I'll tell you about Omega in a second." I say.

"What's her name?" everyone started to ask.

"Well HE is being assigned to us by a prophecy as a guardian of sorts. I know you all don't like men but I promise that this one is different. He has gained my respect as both a leader and a warrior." I say, not knowing why I was praising Percy. It just felt right.

"How do we know this for sure, He'll probably flirt with us and then run away!" shouts Phoebe.

"He swore on the River Styx to not flirt with you and to protect you with his life. He isn't allowed to do either of the things you just said." I reason.

"He is a disgusting male! He will break his oath the moment he gets here!" she returns. I open my mouth to argue with her when a figure jumps out of a tree nearby. Immediately, I know it is Percy because just as he can sense my location, I can sense his. The hunters however, didn't have the ability. They turned and shot at him. I watched in fascinating horror as two dozen arrows flew through the air at Percy. Percy looks calm as he dodges and slices through arrows like they're nothing.

"Stand down Hunters, that is our new guardian." I say grudgingly.

Percy just grins, turn to his sides, concentrates, and in a flash of flames, a young 9 year old girl is standing next to him. He crouches down, whispers in her ear, and points at me. She looks at me with an excited look on her face.

Phoebe screams, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER, BOY!"

"The only thing I told her was that Lady Artemis was over there and she would give her a new home and family if she wanted it." Percy says smoothly.

"Why don't you reveal yourself, _Omega_, what, you too ugly." says Phoebe. Now, while this is normal behavior for my hunters, It is unacceptable towards Percy.

"If you want to know my identity so much, than so be it. Many of you know of me as Omega, especially the younger ones. However, there is a name I used to go by that a couple of you may of heard." says Percy with a smirk. That man was going to get himself killed in a hour.

"Out with it already!" shouts Thalia.

"Wow Thals, I'm hurt. Anyways, my real name is…" says Percy.

"Only my cousin gets to call me Thals, no one else!" she shouts.

Percy then flips down his hood, "Well then I guess it is a good thing I'm your cousin. As I was saying, some of you might know me by the name of Percy Jackson." And with that, Thalia faints

**Thanks for reading this chapter, It has been difficult to write. Right now I'm just trying to get the backstory set up with Percy getting "introduced" to the hunt. You'll find out what happened to Thalia next time on Dragon Ball Z!**

**Here is a quick list of the powers Percy now has.**

**Poseidon-Water Manipulation the power of an Olympian, other powers of being a demigod child of his**

**Artemis-Blessing of her Guardian, small archery blessing**

**Aphrodite-Enhanced looks, Charmspeak, can tell when someone is in love**

**Ares-lifted curse**

**Apollo-Archery and healing blessing**

**Demeter-Small plant manipulation**

**Zeus-Blessing to come to his domain**

**Hestia-Champion**

**Hephaestus-Can summon basic materials and an invite to his forges**

**Hades-powers of his children and pass to underworld**

**Hermes-speed and stealth of his kids**

**Athena-power to formulate plans faster and think faster**

**Dionysus-Resistance to mental torture**

**Hera-power to see who someone's family was**

**Chaos-Wings, Throwing knives, Partial Immortality, Mindscape**


	5. Rescue

**Chapter 5. How's it going? If you could review and tell me what you think so far, that would greatly appreciated.**

**Percy P.O.V.**

I see Lady Artemis rushing to catch Thaila before she hits the ground but I'm already there. I catch my cousin and then slowly lay her on the ground. Of course, this just angers Phoebe.

"BOY, PUT HER DOWN! MILADY, CAN'T YOU SEE HE WILL BE ANOTHER ORION. THEY EVEN SHARE THE SAME FATHER! HE IS TRYING TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF THAILA IN HER WEAKENED STATE!" shouts Phoebe. I just get mad.

"First of all, Thalia's my cousin. I would never take advantage of her, that would just be weird. Second of, never compare me to that pig of a giant again. I can't control who my father is, what past half-siblings have done, and I sure as Hades can't control what gender I was born as. So, if you would stop hating on me because I saved my cousin and best friend from slamming into the ground, I would appreciate it." I finish, slightly out of breath. Athena's blessing makes comeback SO much easier.

Artemis just smirks. Oh no, my Athena-enhanced brain knows exactly the flaw in what I just said. Even the wisdom goddesses blessing can't completely fix my head. "Well Perseus, while you may not have been able to control your gender, I can." Oh no.

"You wouldn't. Don't even think about it." I say, knowing exactly what is coming next. Artemis just smirks again and raises her hand to snap. I have one chance, make her so mad that she forgets about what she was about to do. "Arty, don't do this." The hunters all gasp and turn to look at Artemis who literally has steam coming out of her ears. Well the "get her mad" part worked, now to see about the rest of it.

"What did you just call me?" she asks in a not so friendly tone. Hmm do we…

A)Tell the truth

B)Lie

C)Run away

D)Say nothing

Option C is looking pretty good right now.

"Nothing, just trying something out." I say quickly, hoping she forgot about Operation Genderbend.

"You know Perseus, I wasn't actually going to do this, but you leave me no choice." Styx. She snaps her fingers and a warm feeling spreads through my body. STYX STYX STYX STYX STYX! You all know what happens, I don't feel like describing what happens when your body turns into the opposite sex against your will. Let's just say it was… disorienting and uncomfortable.

"Is this really necessary?" I ask. I know, Percy, you and your big mouth, you have no one to blame but yourself, blah, blah, blah! I'd like to see you try and control everything every little thing you say when in front of a group of man-hating women with a man-hating goddess as a leader. With ADHD!

She just smiles sweetly. "Yes, now Andy and Percy, follow me to my tent." she asks **read:demanded** of us. I'm glad Andy will get a home here and I'll get to protect her, even if it means eternal torture for as long as I'm here. Soon enough, we arrive at Artemis's tent.

"Andy, I'm sure Percy here has told you about the hunt. Did SHE tell you about having to give up boys?" Artemis asks, making sure to put emphasis on the she.

"Wow, what a low blow Artemis." I mumble. She, of course, hears me and glares. Now, I'm not one to get scared easily. I myself has a glare that only a few can look at without flinching. Artemis takes it to a whole new level, her eyes promise instant castration, torture, maiming, eventual death, the whole package. I was definitely intimidated but I didn't flinch. I've seen to many things to be scared by most of the Olympians, It's really only Hestia when she gets mad that I'm scared.

"Well Andy, All you have to do is repeat after me

_I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt._ Andy does so and a soft silver aura surrounds her as she becomes a true hunter. Artemis then turns to me and with a completely serious face, says "Your turn."

"You're kidding right, just because I'm now technically a girl, you can't make me join the hunt and be a girl forever." I argue. "And speaking of being a girl, can you change me back yet?"

"No, you get at least the rest of the day for the Arty comment. And if it happens again, It'll be much longer. In fact…" She snaps her fingers and a silver bracelet appears on my arm. "If I didn't turn you into a girl, that bracelet will allow you to switch back and forth, and before you say, 'Why would I ever be like this willingly', Percy, you of all people should know the power a woman can hold over men." Artemis says. "And I technically could force you to join the hunt, as my guardian, you have to listen to my commands, so…"

"Don't go there or new nicknames will be created. You seriously think I couldn't throw up some kind of shield to block your spell?" I say.

"Yes I do think you couldn't, care to test your theory. If you can do two things, I swear on the River Styx to never turn you into a girl except for the bracelet. The two things are prevent yourself from being turned into a girl, and best me in combat, while in your male form. Do you accept? However, should I win, you stay that way for a week and will be a hunter whenever in your female form." Great, so it's either do the impossibly hard or be a hunter for a week and then some.

"I accept your terms." I say grudgingly.

"Let's go check in with the hunters, I'm sure they'll be glad to meet their new sister and soon to be sister." Artemis says cheekily. Artemis doesn't know about Dionysus's blessing and with Chaos's blessing, I should be able to block or deflect her spell. I just grumble, thinking about being under the leadership of Thaila! How has the hunt survived?

**Artemis P.O.V.**

I couldn't wait to see Percy's face when she had to be a hunter. I feel a little bad about turning Percy into a girl, especially after what happened with Annab***h. Truth be told, he made a cute she. Her long, silky, raven black hair ran down to her back. Her face was completely adorable with her new feminine features, need I go on? I also was surprised to find that I hadn't been annoyed when he called me Arty or threatened me with nicknames. When Apollo says it, it's just annoying. When Percy says it, it made her feel warm inside. UGH, APHRODITE!

"Hello girls, meet your new sister Andy!" I shout to my hunters, my adopted daughters. They cheered and chanted Andy's name. "And now, meet your soon to be sister, Percy." I say, with the hunters being less enthusiastic with him than with Andy. They mostly just glared. Of course, Thaila chose that moment to wake up.

"Woah, I had the weirdest dream, Percy was Omega and was our new guardian. And then I got so excited and happy, I fainted. Lady Artemis, who are the two new girls?"

"Well Thaila, The younger girl is Andy and she has recently joined the hunt. The other girl is Perseus, our new guardian, your 'dream', wasn't a dream." I say.

"Well Percy, I must say, you look really cute as a girl." says Thaila. Percy's face is bright red as she looks to the ground in embarrassment as the hunters laugh. I change Percy back into his usual self. The girls look upset.

"Hunters, me and Perseus have made a deal. If he is able to block my magic from turning him into a girl and defeat me in combat,I can't turn him into a girl anymore. If I win however, he stays as a girl for a week and his girl form will join the hunt. The new silver bracelet has given him the power to switch between the two if I haven't changed him." The hunters look excited, I know Percy will probably be able to block my spell but my hunters know there is no way he will be able to best me in combat.

"Oh how I missed you sweet, sweet body of mine!" exclaims Percy. I roll my eyes.

"You were a girl for 5 minutes Perseus,

It wasn't that bad." I say.

"Yeah, well you weren't turned into a form that reminded you of what happened two years ago which was one of the worst times of my life." He remarks. I still feel slightly guilty for giving him that pain but what can I say, I love making males suffer.

"Anyways Perseus, I believe now will be a good time for our little bet." I says, excited

to gain a new hunter.

"Hold on, what happened two years ago?" asks Thaila.

"You haven't been to Camp Half-Blood since I left, have you" asks Percy. Thaila only shakes her head. "While I'm glad Lady Artemis didn't tell you what happened, I can't talk about it right now, not after all that has happened today. I'll tell you when I can."

"Perseus, stop stalling. Are you ready?" I ask. Percy just stands there before noosing. I raise my hand and shoot a small beam of moonlight at him. All of a sudden, a black with streaks of purple aura surrounds Percy, when my moonlight strikes it, the shadows grab the light and snuff it out.

"Very good Perseus, now that you blocked my spell, the hunters get to see you get beaten in combat." I say, there is no way this boy, sorry man, will beat me. I call him man because he is the only man who I respect.

All of head to the training area where we have a clearing set up fo me spars. "Thaila will act as referee. All powers, any weaponry, first to yield or unconscious wins, sound good Perseus?" I ask.

"Sounds fine, and Thaila, I need to see how much you've gotten better with your spear, with Lady Artemis's permission, I challenge you to a spar tomorrow." challenges Percy. I nod, showing my approval, too bad he will be a girl when he spars with her.

"Sounds good to me Perce, I'll give you each 10 seconds to get your weapons in order." I pull out my bow with hunting knives ready. Percy just pulls out his pen and uncaps it, then summoning his new sword from Hestia, Φλόγα(Flame) was it? He activated his fire option and all the hunters gasped in surprise, guess they hadn't seen this one yet. I set myself in an offensive stance while he gets in a defensive stance. "Ready? GO!" shouts Thaila. And we fight.

**Percy P.O.V.**

Artemis immediately started firing her bow at me, shooting arrows at inhuman speeds. Thankfully, from avoiding the hunters for a while, I gotten used to dodging or blocking arrows. I dodged a majority of her arrows while slicing a few in half. I was slowly advancing towards Artemis, walking towards her at a casual pace. She just grits her teeth and starts to fire even faster, now I'm having trouble blocking and dodging. I summon a shield of hardened water and have it placed on my right arm with Riptide. Immediately, silver arrows hit the shield with the force to knock someone out. I decided to get up close and personal and decide to rush her. With using the shield to block arrows I can't dodge or slice, I run at her, Flame on defense, Riptide attacking. She narrows her eyes, but pulls out her hunting knives after storing her bow in some godly place.

Leading with Riptide, I throw a quick strike to the right, followed by a shield bash at her arm to hopefully knock her knife out of her hand. She obviously blocks my sword but wasn't expecting the bash. She left backwards, leaving her self off balance for a moment. Running at her, I kick her in the chest, pushing her back once more. The kick seemed to do it. She narrowed her eyes once more, and ran at me. Streaks of silver came at face, being blocked by my water shield, she then appears behind my back, big mistake. She slices at my wings, surprised to her knives bounce off of them like the sharp silver blades were nothing. I spin around, Flame coming fast as she reaches up to block the strike. She yelps as the flames of the sword burn her hand. She reaches out with her other knife and manages to get a small cut on my arm with Flame. She then kicks me in the chest, sending me flying, fortunately, I can fly. I flap my wings a couple times to get the moving and land gracefully. She is already on me, knives flying at my arms, attempting to disarm me. I summon a small amount of ice cold water behind her, making it fly at her, the cold shocking her for a moment, but that was all I needed. I knocked the knives out of her hands by whacking her wrists with the flat of my blades. I then crouched down, spun my leg, and knocked her feet out from under her. When she hit the ground with a surprised "Oof", I had Riptide to her throat with Flame raised above. "Do you yield?" I questioned. She looked surprised to be on the ground and frowned when she realized she had no way out of this.

"Fine, I yield." she grumbled. The entire hunt looked shocked, a male had just defeated their mistress. They were all speechless.

"Best be ready tomorrow Sparky." I say jokingly. This snaps the hunt out of their stupor.

"HE CHEATED! THERE IS NO WAY HE COULD DEFEAT MILADY OTHERWISE! HE IS JUST A WEAK BOY!" shouts someone. I'll leave you to guess. I also decided to ignore the comment.

Thaila looks at me surprised and announces, "The winner is Percy Jackson." "Surprisingly" That last part was under her breath.

"I heard that Thals." She just glares. I then turn to Artemis.

"Milady, thank you for the spar, it was the hardest fight I've had in awhile. One of the only reasons I won was because you underestimated me, didn't you?" Artemis nodded grudgingly then spoke to her hunters.

"Let this be a lesson, never underestimate an opponent until you are absolutely sure of their skill level at that time. Even if they are males."

"Milady, I believe it is time for bed, don't you think?" I say, tired after all that has happened today.

She just nods, "Hunters, go to bed, Perseus, at 8am tomorrow, you need to be at my tent for your chores and ground rules." It was my turn to nod.

"Milady, may either I or the hunt visit Camp Jupiter sometime soon. They didn't know what was happening at Camp Half-Blood and had no part of it so I wish to make it known I'm still alive to them." I ask.

"The entire hunt may go the day after tomorrow. I'm sure the hunters would love to beat the Apollo kids and all the males their at everything." she says, surprised that I wanted to go to Camp Jupiter.

"Thaila, IM Nico and tell him to meet us at Camp Jupiter the day after tomorrow, I can't wait to see his face when we get there." Thaila just smirked evilly and gives me a nod.

We all head back to bed and I can't help but think about a certain silver eyed goddess. She defended me in front of the hunt, without knowing I was there, she gave me a chance to become a guy again, with a dangerous risk. She seemed surprised when I beat her but more surprised when I didn't glost about it. She's letting me see my Roman friends. She has been a lot nicer than expected of the leader of the most prestigious man-hating group in the world. I couldn't help but remember the blush that appeared in her cheeks when I had asked her to surrender, it must of have been how close we were with the hunters nearby, yeah that's it.

With those thoughts done, I had walked to the nearby stream. I wasn't foolish enough to place my camp right next to the hunters, at least not until they warmed up to me. Throwing my brown tent square down on the ground, I heard a gasp behind me. I turned to see Thaila and the rest of the hunt watching me. "Yes..?" I asked. They were probably here to see how they could prank me.

The hunt just grumbled and turned around, heading back to their camp. I walked into my tent, happy to be where I find home to be. I take a look at my mom's photo before speaking, "Hey mom, how's it going? You'll never believe this, but I'm guarding the hunt. At least I'll probably see you pretty soon." I smile painfully. I then take out my guitar and start practicing. I've played everyday since I got it, it's a good stress reliever and helps me focus. Luckily my tent it soundproof and unenterable unless I give you permission to listen or come in, otherwise the hunters would be yelling at me more. I've given the six who voted for me to live, Thalia, Nico, and now Andy permission to hear me. I was only here for a prophecy, not to make friends, all though, the line about Artemis making a decision scared me. It reminded me much of the first Great Prophecy, where my choice to give Luke the knife saved our lives. Her decision might be like mine, not what anyone expected.

Not thinking about it, I start to sing.

**First things first**

**I'mma say all the words inside my head**

**I'm fired up and tired of the way that things have been, oh ooh**

**The way that things have been, oh ooh**

**Second things second**

**Don't you tell me what you think that I could be**

**I'm the one at the sail, I'm the master of my sea, oh ooh**

**The master of my sea, oh ooh**

**I was broken from a young age**

**Taking my sulking to the masses**

**Writing my poems for the few**

**That look at me, took to me, shook to me, feeling me**

**Singing from heartache from the pain**

**Taking my message from the veins**

**Speaking my lesson from the brain**

**Seeing the beauty through the...**

**Pain!**

**You made me a, you made me a believer, believer**

**Pain!**

**You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer**

**Pain!**

**Oh let the bullets fly, oh let them rain**

**My life, my love, my drive, it came from...**

**Pain!**

**You made me a, you made me a believer, believer**

**Third things third**

**Send a prayer to the ones up above**

**All the hate that you've heard has turned your spirit to a dove, oh ooh**

**Your spirit up above, oh ooh**

**I was choking in the crowd**

**Building my rain up in the cloud**

**Falling like ashes to the ground**

**Hoping my feelings, they would drown**

**But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing**

**Inhibited, limited**

**Till it broke open and rained down**

**And rained down, like...**

**Pain!**

**You made me a, you made me a believer, believer**

**Pain!**

**You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer**

**Pain!**

**Oh let the bullets fly, oh let them rain**

**My life, my love, my drive, it came from...**

**Pain!**

**You made me a, you made me a believer, believer**

**Last things last**

**By the grace of the fire and the flames**

**You're the face of the future, the blood in my veins, oh ooh**

**The blood in my veins, oh ooh**

**But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing**

**Inhibited, limited**

**Till it broke open and rained down**

**And rained down, like...**

**Pain!**

**You made me a, you made me a believer, believer**

**Pain!**

**You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer**

**Pain!**

**Oh let the bullets fly, oh let them rain**

**My life, my love, my drive, it came from...**

**Pain!**

**You made me a, you made me a believer, believer**

**(Credit for this song goes to Imagine Dragons, it's called Believer)**

This song represented me. All I am now is all because of pain. Music was one of the few ways I could vent without destroying many things. I suddenly heard clapping. I was on my feet in a heartbeat, Riptide and Flame out, ready to fight whoever came after me. When no attack came, I noticed that there were 4 people in my tent. Artemis, Andy, Thaila, and Apollo. The fact that Apollo and Artemis weren't arguing was a miracle.

"Perseus, was that you singing and playing the guitar?" asked Artemis. I nodded.

"Percy, you were amazing, my blessing didn't even include any musical benefits, how are you this good?" exclaims Apollo.

"I practice guitar everyday and I've always had a good singing voice, just never had a reason to show people. It would have brought even more attention to myself. I just try and play songs that I can relate too." I explain.

"Kelp Brain, that was amazing!" shouts Thaila.

"Yay, Percy can sing." This came from Andy.

"Why are you all here, I can understand Artemis, Andy, and Thaila but Apollo?" I ask.

"Well, us three heard your guitar and voice and came to investigate." explains Artemis.

"I felt an huge increase in my music domain and came to see what it was." says Apollo. "Percy, we gotta get you a contract or something, with your voice, you could rival my children!"

"Umm, no. I would get fired on my first day from a monster attack and then would get another prophecy. So no."

"Fair point. Percy, I have a favor to ask of you. Preferably with just you and Artemis." The fact that he didn't use a nickname for Artemis meant he was serious. Apparently, Artemis knew this as well.

"Girls, if you will." says Artemis. Thaila grumbles and Andy sends me a look like 'really?'

"Percy, I want you to get my daughter out of her abusive home. Her mother died when she was three and she was sent to live with her uncle and two cousins. Her aunt has been nice to her so please leave her alone. The uncle and cousins however..., Apollo gets a disgusted and angry look in his eyes, they beat her and force her to do chores for them. They chain her up and whip/cut her when she disobeys." says Apollo. At this, Artemis looks extremely pissed. "You have my full permission to kill and torture those three. Send them to the Fields of Punishment the hard way. Oh, and give this to the aunt." With those words, he hands me a small leather pouch. "Inside are a couple thousand dollars and a letter of thanks from myself. Take this to help you guide to her, she lives in Miami, the warmer it gets, the closer you are. Her name is Sofia." He hands me a small golden sun charm bracelet.

He then turns to Artemis. "Artemis, I would like you to let her join your hunt. She's only seven but she has been abused for more than half of her life, surely that fits in with what the rest of your hunters have gone through? Please sis, she is my daughter and I loved her mother very much. I regret her death and not being able to help my daughter. I know we don't agree on most things but please, do me a favor." Artemis looks shocked, Apollo was never this serious.

"Apollo, I would love to have your daughter in my hunt. I'll even let you see her a couple times a year. As long as you be a good father to her, the best you can be with Ancient Laws." replies Artemis.

"Artemis, if I may, would you like me to beat them half to death then send them here? If you and Apollo wait for a little bit, you can help me take revenge for Sofia." Apollo and Artemis get sadistic and excited gleams in their eyes. "Oh, Perseus, I wouldn't miss this for the world." exclaims Artemis, Apollo just nods his agreement. "Welp, see you guys in a bit." I then flame travel to the middle of Miami. I fly up, and the sun charm heats up. Following the charm for a couple minutes, I end up in front of a two story house. It is incredibly dirty and has garbage all over the front lawn. I then hear a very loud, high pitched scream, followed by this.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT, WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT CLEANING THE HOUSE! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO DO THE LAUNDRY YESTERDAY!" I can hear the aunt in the background, trying to get the man to calm down, saying things like, "Dave, stop." and "She doesn't deserve this." I run at the door and kick it down. The sight I see makes me sick. Sofia is chained to the wall, red marks all over her body, with blood pouring down a large cut on her forehead. The uncle has a whip raised above his head, ready to hit her again. The two cousins are on either side of her, fist raised to strike her. The aunt, bless her soul, is trying to pull on the uncle's arm, trying to get him to stop. They all turn and face me when the door is blown off its hinges.

I toss the small pouch to the aunt. "This is for you and you alone, it's from the girl's father." She nods in understanding, she must know the truth. "Leave, unless you want to see justice be dealt." I say to her in what _she_ used to call my general voice. She once again nods and exits through a door nearby. Through this entire exchange, the uncle and cousins have been silent, but now, "Who are you and what are you doing in my house. How dare you command my wife around! Leave now or suffer the consequences." the uncle seems mad I'm here, I'm mad that he has put this girl through what I and many others have had to suffer through.

"SILENCE! I'M HERE TO DEAL JUSTICE! YOU AND YOUR BOYS HAVE BEAT AND USED THIS CHILD FOR MORE THAN HALF HER LIFE! THERE WILL BE NO FORGIVENESS, NO MERCY! EVEN IN DEATH WILL YOU SUFFER FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" I looked at them with my harshest wolf glare. The uncle is so scared he drops his whip and quicker than they can see, I grab it and go back to my original position. I then turn to the boys, "You two have beaten your cousin for no reason other than to make yourselves feel better. Since you have been only following your father's example, I'll make this quick." I lash out the whip, striking one boy then the other on the head. They both instantly crumple to the ground.

The uncle turns on me. "YOU'VE KILLED MY SONS! NOW I'LL KILL YOU!" He tries to punch me in the jaw, I just side step and punch him in the spine. I kick him away from me and crashes into a wall. As he groans, I begin to whip him. His screams of pain fall on my deaf ears, He has caused this child to suffer, so the same will be dealt to him. His back angry red and bleeding, I stop and dump him next to his children. "You'll be going to my uncle the hard way." I whisper to him. I drop the whip and turn to the girl and she looks terrified.

"Don't hurt me please, I'll do anything!" she says, not looking at me. This breaks my heart. This young girl is strong, she has put up with all of this.

In a calm and comforting voice, I say, "It's okay Sofia, I would never hurt you. Your dad sent me here to rescue you. He would have came himself but he isn't allowed to. Now, I'm gonna get you out of those chains." I then pull out Riptide and slice through her chains. The cuffs left angry red prints on her wrists and ankles and this only further my anger. I look at her, "I can heal you, but you have to let me touch you." I offer.

She just gets up and hugs me, "Those men hurt me, you aren't like them at all. Thank you so much for rescuing me." Sofia says. I then touch her arm and a warm orange glow surrounds her. Her wounds start to heal and the red marks fade away as if they were never there. The cut on her forehead becomes a small scar.

I then talk to the aunt, "I'm taking her to see her father and her father's sister. Her dad is very happy that you stood up for the girl and instructed me to give you that pouch. Thank you for helping Sofia, she is an incredible girl and I can tell she will be a strong demigod." She thanks me for saving her niece and leaves.

"Sofia, what do you know of the Greek Gods?" I ask.

"You mean like Artemis, Apollo, and Poseidon?" she asks. "My mom used to read me stories."

"That's right. Well, those gods are real and you are the child of one, Apollo to be exact, God of Archery, Medicine, Prophecies, and the Sun. My dad's Poseidon, God of the Seas. Like I said, there are rules that even gods have to follow, one being that they can't see their kids until after they know about them. He sent me to save you so you two could meet and their your godly aunt has a question for you. Are you hungry?" I explain. She nods. "What your favorite food?"

"I like pepperoni pizza." she says softly, scared I'll get mad. I summon her two slices and hand them to her.

After eating them, she asks, "How did you do that?"

"Well, I'm the champion and adopted son of Hestia, goddess of the hearth and home. She is one of the nicest ladies you will ever meet. She has the power to summon food and gave it to me." I explain. "Do you want to meet your dad?" I ask. She nods. We walk over to her family and I flame travel us to my tent.

"Here are the uncle and cousins and here is Sofia." I report. After turning to Sofia, I say, "See that man with the blonde hair and really white teeth, he's you dad." Apollo had changed to his 25 year old form so he looked more like a dad. Sofia runs at him and hugs him so hard that he fall over.

"Percy, the charm?" asks Apollo. I hand it to him and he gives it to Sofia.

"Sofia, this charm is my gift to you. Any weapon you think of, it will turn into. I suggest a bow as that is what my children are natural at." He explains. She thinks hard and suddenly, a golden bow is in her hand. She looks amazed and hugs Apollo again. He laughs and returns the hug.

Artemis then asks her, "Sofia, would you like to join my hunt? We are immortal, hunt monsters, and scare boys. You have to swear off liking boys though. Except for Percy, he is our guardian so he lives with us and protects us." she asks.

"If I get to stay with Percy, I'll join your hunt!" exclaims Sofia.

"Then repeat after me." says Artemis. Sofia says the oath and gets her own silvery aura and hunt uniform.

"I can get her a tent while you two, treat our guests to Olympian justice, If you want Milady?"

"Perseus, don't call me Lady or Milady, its annoying and my hunters only say it because they feel required to." says Artemis. "And yes, get her situated with a tent and all."

I nod and leave the room with Sofia. We get her a tent and put it right next to the others. I can faintly hear the screams of pain as Artemis and Apollo put them through more justice. After putting Sofia to bed, I return to my tent. I see the twins in great moods as Artemis wipes her hunting knives clean of red blood. Apollo thanks me one more time before leaving. Before Artemis leaves, I say, "Artemis, please call me Percy, not Perseus. Perseus is reserved for those trying to kill me."

"No Perseus, I see no reason to call you anything but your real name." says Artemis indignantly.

"Okay then Arty, until you call me Percy, I'll only call you nicknames. When it ends is completely up to you." I say cheekily. Her reaction was priceless.

"Perseus, remind me what happened last time you called me that?" she asked me sweetly.

"Turned me into a girl which you can't do anymore." I reply very cheekily.

"Styx!" she says, apparently forgetting about our earlier deal. I just smirk. "Fine then. I don't even really care." She then walks out of the tent. All I can think is, _Uh huh, is that why you walked out like a sore loser and asked me what happened last time?_

**Artemis P.O.V.**

Dang you Percy. Stop calling me Arty. This feeling isn't me. I thought I had put this under lock and key. I couldn't be falling for another son of the sea, could I? The warm feeling that comes with him calling me Arty can't be love, right? The only reason I said I don't care was because of that feeling, it feels so good, like I got a shot of adrenaline that doesn't go away. No, it has to be something else, like pity or… UGH. What is happening to me?


	6. Chapter 6 War Threats

**Chapter you guys so much for over 1,100 views! I have literally 5 chapters up now and have over 1,000 views. I want to say thanks to 'Skyrunner7' and 'tmanjeepMPHFPC' for saying nice things about my story. And to answer your question 'Soo original', it was a Mark.**

**Percy P.O.V.**

I woke up at 7:30, hoping that was enough time to get ready and be at Artemis's tent. After doing my morning routine, I had 10 minutes to walk about ¼ of a mile. Naturally, halfway there, I find myself upside down. Let me explain, I had been walking in a particularly green area of the forest so I didn't notice the rope on the ground. Of course, when stepped on, the rope latched around my ankle and dragged me upside down. Then the hunters came out.

"Hah, the male got caught just as the rest of his species. He got caught like a common animal." says Phoebe, probably still mad I beat Artemis yesterday.

"Ok, ha ha, jokes over now. I have to be at Artemis's tent in 5 minutes so let me down." I say.

"Not so fast Fish Face. We'll let you down when we want to." replies Thalia.

"Did you actually forget about this?" I ask. When they look confused, I just set my hand of fire and set it to the rope. When it burns away, I twisted midar, landing on my feet. The hunters look between angry that I had gotten out of their trap that easily and embarrassed that they had forgotten they I could control fire.

I just walked past them towards Artemis's tent. In their embarrassment/anger, they just let me past. I couldn't resist this though.

"Thals,I would watch out later today if I were you." That snaps her out of her tupor.

"Kelp Head, you're so dead." she says.

I sprint the remaining half mile to Artemis's tent to arrive just seconds before she walks out of her tent.

"Perseus, you're on time." She says it like she's surprised, which she should be. I almost never on time. "Why do you smell like ash, and where are the hunters?" I'm not gonna rat out the hunters, especially since there prank failed anyways.

"I was practicing my fire powers last night. As for the hunters, I don't know? Maybe they're still sleeping?" I suggest.

"Yes, that must be it. Anyways, step into my tent for your chores list." says Artemis.

"Yes mam, Lady Arty." With a glare, she allows me to step into her tent. It looks like it did last time, so she didn't change anything overnight. I'm an idiot.

"First off Perseus, no flirting with my hunters, since you can't do that, you aren't allowed to harm them at all. You have to protect them with your life if necessary. Do you understand?" asks Artemis.

"Pretty sure I already swore this so yeah, why not?" I reply. She just glares again.

"Now for your chores. You are to wake up, make breakfast, then start on laundry. At lunch time, you make lunch. After lunch, you are to sharpen 5,000 arrows in our armory. Then create dinner. Also, your main chore, try not to get killed by the hunters. I want our slave to last as long as possible."

"Nice to know you care Moonbeam."

"Since today you're dueling Thaila, you'll spar after lunch instead of immediately starting on your arrows." says Artemis, ignoring the 'Moonbeam' comment. "Now I suggest you get started on breakfast because we are about to start."

When we walk out of her tent, the hunters are sitting at one long table with bench seats that could probably fit 30 comfortably. Artemis sat at the head of the table with all of the older hunters including Thaila and Phoebe.

"What would you girls like to eat?" I ask.

"Well Perce, since it's your first day, we'll be nice. 4 extra crispy slices of bacon with scrambled eggs and 2 biscuits." said Thaila. The rest nodded their agreement. They watched as I closed my eyes and prepared to summon all the food.

"What are you doing _BOY_, shouldn't you be going to make our food? Not standing there looking like an idiot!" she says. Oh, this will be fun. I smirk and the food appears in front of the girls. All of the hunters except for the ones I had brought here looked surprised I could do this. While the ones I brought dug in, the others looked hesitant, except for Thalia. At least she trusts me.

"Fine, I swear on the River Styx that I have not altered your food in anyway. This is exactly what you ordered." I swear. Phoebe takes a small bite and her face lights up in joy. She notices everyone staring and immediately wipes the look of her face.

"It's ok, for a _male's_ cooking." she says. Very smooth Phoebe, very smooth, I think.

The rest of the hunters take small bites and immediately start shoveling food down their throats.

I then turn to Artemis, "Arty, what would you like to eat?" I ask, the hunters look up, excited to see me get blasted but are very surprised when Artemis just replies, "The same as the hunters Perseus." I nod and summon her plate in front of her. She takes a bite and her face brightens. It's actually quite cute...HOLD ON, WHERE DID THAT COME FROM! SHE'S THE MAIDEN GODDESS. SHE CAN'T LOVE YOU! WHY DO YOU EVEN FEEL READY FOR A RELATIONSHIP AFTER _HER!_

I summon myself a plate and sit at the other end of the table, closer to the girls I brought. I've brought Andy and Sofia. Andy is actually a daughter of Demeter. We have Lisa and Carol, twin daughters of Athena. We have Karen, daughter of Nemesis. And last, we have Jasmine, daughter of Hecate. They all are excited that I'm here to live with them. I'm glad that they have accepted me and know I would never hurt them.

Phoebe, of course, couldn't accept that that 7 hunters(The six I just mentioned and Thaila) would let a man into their lives that easily. So naturally, "Male, don't sit near them! We don't want you to corrupt them! Stay away from them and you might live!" I swear, Phoebe doesn't seem to like me.

"Now Phoebe, Perseus here is one of, if not the only decent male. Please respect him a little. He already swore not to flirt with any hunters, you know this." argues Artemis.

"See, he already got to milady! Lady Artemis would never defend a male. Much less our so called 'guardian'. Can't you see he is no different than all the other males. He got Zoë killed!"

I bolt up immediately. "Don't blame me for Zoë's death. I regret her death everyday, I tried my hardest to keep anyone from dying during that and all of my quests. I wasn't strong enough then and I regret that everyday. Everytime I look at her constellation, I feel overwhelming guilt for not being able to save her. So don't blame me for getting her killed. My fatal flaw is loyalty, that makes every death I am near make me feel extremely guilty. She trusted me with her blade, the one that contains her immortal essence." With this, I pull out Riptide. "Her last words to be were, 'You are nothing like Hercules. I am honored that you carry this sword.' You don't know how much that hurt. Just before that, after Thaila here said 'You were right about Luke , about heroes men, - everything.' Exactly after that, Zoë said 'Perhaps not all men.', and looked at me. I earned her trust and blessing to wield this sword, the sword that has gotten me through two wars and you dare say that I got her killed!" I'm screaming at this point.

The hunters look to Thaila for conformation to see her nod with silent tears pouring down her face. When they look back to me, They see that I have tears dripping down my face as well. "I'm going to go do laundry." and with that I walk to the stream where I was told the hunt's clothing was waiting for me.

**Artemis P.O.V.**

I am shocked at Percy's outburst. Did he really blame himself for Zoë's death and all of the other one's from the wars? Also, really Percy, 'Moonbeam?' Another nickname? You're making it so hard to hate you.

"Phoebe, that was unnecessary." I start.

"Milady, he's a male. He probably doesn't even care about her." she argues.

"Don't let Percy here you say that." I warn. "You forget Phoebe, Me and Thaila were both there when she died, so was Percy. You would have to be blind to see the guilt and regret on his face that he didn't notice she was injured. Even today, his favorite constellation is The Huntress. I'm sure he would give up everything he has ever done to bring any one person back from the deaths he blames himself for. His fatal flaw is Personal Loyalty. Even if he doesn't show it, each and every death he has been present for feels like he could have done something to stop it. He has had a hard and very difficult life and has many more challenges ahead. He's here for a prophecy yes, but he also needs a new family. His old one abandoned him and it hurts more than he shows it. So at least try to accept him?" I ask.

"Milady, he's a male. You say his life is hard and difficult, what had he done that we haven't?" questions Phoebe, thinking she has me here.

"Well, we could start with being the subject of two consecutive Great Prophecies. He fought Kronos and Gaea in the space of a year. Petty much as soon as the Second Titan War ended he got kidnapped. Once the Second Giant War was over, the family he thought had in the campers threw him away for a new hero who still hasn't done anything. Tell me Phoebe, how much of that has The Hunt gone through. That was only scratching the surface of what Percy Jackson has done."

Phoebe seemed at a loss of words. "B-But Milady, he got Zoë killed!"

"No he didn't. He took the weight of the sky from me so I could fight Atlas. He knew he wasn't strong enough to fight him so he let me do it. Zoë died saving me from Atlas's spear and Ladon's poison. Percy has nothing to do with it."

"Milady, why do you keep defending him! He's just a disgusting male, he has no honor or courage. He lies, he cheats, he kills for no reason. Why must you defend him?"

"First of all, I defend him because he is the only man in the world that doesn't show the traits we believe a man should have. He is honorable, he accepts when someone is stronger than him, he showed this by taking the sky for me to fight Atlas. He is incredibly loyal to the point where he will lay down his life to save another. If he lies, it is for the greater good. He kills people who abuse others, like the men that have abused you all. He showed courage when he lead the Greeks to defend Olympus, I believe you and Thaila were there , yes?

Phoebe looks stunned. "B-b-ut Mil…?"

"Phoebe, just accept that he isn't like the men that have hurt most of us." says Thaila.

Phoebe just storms away.

**Percy P.O.V.**

I'm at a loss of words. There is a pile of clothes 8 feet tall just standing here. And I get to wash it all, note the sarcasm. Welp, time to get started.

Ok, so apparently when you throw dirty clothes in a river and start to swirl them around, the river nymph will get mad and start pelting you with water. Even though I'm the son of Poseidon. Smart nymph. After me and the nymph worked out our differences, which by the way, went something like this,

Me:*Washing clothes*

Nymph:Hey, I live here you know. I don't come into your home and start throwing dirty clothes everywhere!

Me: I'm so sorry, I didn't know if you minded. May I use your river to wash the Hunt's clothes?

Nymph, looking surprised: The Hunters of Artemis? Oh you poor, poor thing. Since you'll be dead in a week, I guess you can use my stream until you guys move camp.

Me:Thank you.

Yeah, so after that wonderful conversation, I learned that homemade washing machines are hard to build. You throw the clothes in the water, start swirling them with your water powers, and then take them out. But then you have to untangle them one by one so you can dry them without burning them. So what if they're burnt? They're hunters, they're used to the smell of ash.

During this task, I thought about a way to get the hunters to trust me a little.

(_Italics are Percy's thoughts, _**Bold are Chaos speaking to Percy in his mind**)

_Hey Chaos, can you do me a favor?_

**Only you would think that asking the Creator of the Universe for a favor was a small deal, what do you need?**

_Well, I want the Hunt to trust me, so could you…(_You're not finding out so soon!)

**That could work Percy. Give me a couple of days and I could get that done. I'll need to speak someone.**

_Thanks Chaos, I owe you one._

**You owe me much more that one.**

So after the annoyingly long task of cleaning the hunt's clothes, which took me four hours to do, by the way, I returned with 5 baskets. 4 filled with clean clothes, and 1 filled with dirty underwear. Once again, don't feel like becoming a human pincushion. Knocking on Artemis's door/tent flap thing, I waited for her to open it. When she did, she looked annoyed to see me.

"Are you here to ask for a break, because you aren't getting one!" she snaps. She must not have noticed the 5 baskets of clothes surrounding her.

"Well Moonbeam, I'm done with the laundry except for the hunt's undergarments because I didn't want to die on my second day." I say.

She looks surprised. "Umm, I guess you can do whatever you want until lunch time?" It comes out as more of a question. "I will get one of the hunters to do the undergarments, it was wise of you not to touch them, even if you're here for a prophecy, you would be dead in an hour."

"Ok, bye." I say. "Arty." I add under my breath.

I walk out of her tent to see the hunters standing there. A few of them look happy to see that I didn't die in there but the rest look disappointed.

"Watch out _boy_, if we see you do anything out of line, you're dead!" says Phoebe.

"Good to know. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to warm up for my fight with Pinecone Face here." I say casually as I walk towards the training area.

LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK

Riptide and Flame rip through straw dummies like they're nothing, like a hot knife through butter. Maybe because Flame is pretty much a hot, long knife. Once again, I'm an idiot.

I'll need to see Hephaestus about maybe some more automatons or something stronger than straw. They have a couple metal dummies for close-combat training. I walk up to them, put away Flame, and pull out my stygian iron sword, Εφιάλτης or Nightmare. I received Nightmare after doing a favor for Hades by suggesting he uses fields of Legos in The Fields Of Punishment and his and Chaos's blessing let me wield it.

The metal dummies had training levels. 1-10 difficulties. I set 2 dummies to level 1 and set them to activate in 3 seconds. I settle into a defensive stance and wait. Then the dummies start moving.

I brace myself for a strike, aaaaaaaaaand it never comes. These robots, at least at level 1, can barely move. I can literally walk around them and they wouldn't be able to hit me. I set them both to level 10 with another 3 second timer and sink into my stance once again.

The robots charge at me at the speed of a normal demigod. A normal demigod. A NORMAL DEMIGOD! I wanted a little bit of a challenge. I guess not. I drop my weapons and ready my bare hands. The first one comes at me and I let it swing at my head, ducking under the swing and disarming the bot. I then melt it's head and face the other robot. I decide to use no powers for this one.

The swing comes at me and I sidestep. The bronze sword of the opponent swishes past my head, clanging against the ground. I grab the sword hilt and yank it away, sending the sword slamming into the ground, spinning for a couple seconds before stopping. A bronze fist comes flying towards my stomach. I dodge and then grab it's extended arm, ripping it off, sending sparks and wires flying everywhere. The robot comes at me with it's other arm and I repeat the process. The now armless bot can't do anything while grab it's head and pull, causing a beheaded robot to stumble for a moment before falling to the ground.

That was way to easy. I guess the only challenge for me would be fighting multiple gods at once? Fighting and training every day for two years greatly increases your skill. I've gotten much better at swordplay and could probably beat Chrysaor without breaking a sweat. I doubt the entirety of Camp Half-Hell could beat me. Maybe if both camps worked together?

I decide to train my new plant skills. I concentrate, causing some small vines to grow out of the ground, not big enough to incapacitate someone, maybe enough to slow them down. I need to work on that. Fire and water I've mastered. Maybe I could work on shadow powers, like manipulating shadows and shadow travel. Best to start with manipulation, don't want to end up in China!

Since we're in the forest, there are plenty of small shadows cast by trees. By concentrating, I can give the shadows a solid form so they could grip an enemy to slow them down. This could be a useful ability.

Soon enough, I hear a hunting horn, probably signaling lunch. I flap my wings a couple of times to gain speed and soon I'm in the air. I fly towards the dining area, ready to eat then spar. Landing gently, I wait for the order.

"We'll each take a grilled chicken breast with lemon, with a side of green beans and mash potatoes, each with a glass of water." says Phoebe **read:commanded**.

"And for you Moonbeam?" I ask Artemis. She honestly doesn't seem to mind the nicknames so I continue.

"I'll have the same but instead of water, a glass of nectar." says Artemis. Is it just be or is that a slight blush I see on her cheeks? Nah, must just be me.

"Right away." I concentrate hard, godly food is harder, I snap my fingers and the food appears. Phoebe looks sad when it comes exactly as she asked.

I once again sit down after summoning a slice of pizza and two of my mom's blue cookies. They are the one of the few things I have to remember her by. The older hunters chat amongst themselves, mostly likely about how bad Thaila is going to beat me. Do they not remember I already beat Artemis.

Soon enough, lunch was over and we found ourselves in a training area. "No powers, close range weapons only. Ok?" I ask.

"Yep. I'm ready to smack our new guardian's face with the butt of my spear." replies Thaila.

I had Flame and Riptide out, while Thaila had her spear and shield. The bronze face of Medusa didn't make me scared, it didn't even make me flinch.

We circle each other for a couple minutes, looking for holes in the other's weaknesses. She tosses an experimental jab at my side, only for Flame to knock it out of the way and me to slash at her. She barely raises Aegis in time to block. Aegis shakes from the force put behind my swing, Thaila is forced to take a few steps back, her teeth gritting from the effort not to go flying.

I defend a couple more attacks, each being sent to the side. I decide to go on offense, a move Thaila was not expecting. Flame shoves Aegis down, Riptide getting hooked on her grip, making her drop her shield and for it to skid across the clearing. With only her shield left, Thaila looks less confident.

Riptide flashes, causing a red mark to appear on Thaila's left arm. She grits her teeth in pain, but otherwise looks fine. I deactivate the fire option of Flame, and smack it against Thaila's ankle. She loses her balance and I drop Riptide, grab her spear, and yank. She lurches forward, not being able to keep her grip on her spear. I send it flying next to Aegis, and stick out my foot. Thaila trips over it and gets a face full of dirt. I put Riptide to her throat and Flame to the small of her back.

"Yield?" I ask. She mumbles out something I couldn't hear, probably, 'Yes Fish Face.'

"Sorry, can you say that a little louder?" I say cheekily.

"Yes, Fish Face." she grumbles, probably upset that I beat her so quickly. What did she expect, I beat Artemis in a minute, she expected to last longer than one of Olympus's best fighters?

"Good, can I heal you?" I ask. I mean, I cut her on the arm and made her eat dirt, it's the least I can do.

"Fine."

I touch her arm, sending pulses of orange light throughout her body. The cut on her arm closes up, all of the scratches on her face no longer existing.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have arrows to sharpen." I say, walking towards the armory tent.

Once again, I hear, "He cheated, there is no other way he could beat our lady and our lieutenant!" Ya know, Phoebe is really starting to annoy me.

**Artemis P.O.V.**

AH, PERCY! STOP THIS AT ONCE! STOP MAKING ME FALL FOR YOU! On another note, he beat Thaila in 30 seconds flat, me in just over that. How strong is he? He could most likely fight half the Olympian Council at once without even using his powers!

"Milady, you aren't going to let his get away with this! First he beats you, and then Thaila, There is no way he isn't cheating or something!" yells Phoebe, still upset that a male beat the hunt's two best fighters.

"Phoebe, for the last time, he isn't cheating, he just trained for two years straight combined with his natural swordsmanship ability makes him an amazing swordsman. Accept that please!" I say, fed up that Phoebe can't see that some males can be strong. She once again storms away, leaving the rest of us in peace.

**Percy P.O.V.**

After sharpening the arrows, which by the way, took 2 hours. I love sharpening 5,000 arrows. Anyways, after sharpening arrows, I head to sleep. Today was a long day and I'll need my rest for tomorrow's meeting with the romans. As I drift off to Morpheus's realm, a certain goddess of the hunt once again invades his thoughts. Her amazing skill with a bow, her nice personality if you get past the man-hating, her small frame that makes speed her ally, her silver eyes that you could get lost in, her soft li..NOT AGAIN, SHE'S THE GODDESS OF MAIDENS, SHE ISN'T ALLOWED TO HAVE A RELATIONSHIP WITH ANYONE, LET ALONE A MALE! My eyes can't stand it anymore and sleep claims me.

Darkness surrounds me, when a deep voice begins to speak.

"How did the attack on Artemis's hunters go? How many were killed and how sad was Artemis?"

"Milord, the attack was unsuccessful. Omega appeared and fought Gration 1 on 1 and won. Gration had swore that the army would back off if Omega won." some one said, sounding like a cyclops.

"Hmm, interesting. Omega has defended the Hunt. He is no either dead by Zeus's bolt or has sworn an oath of allegiance to Olympus. If either of those has happened, he is most likely doing a task to prove his alliance. We must commence phase 2, ready the armies, we march at…" The deep voice seems to be the one in charge, he must be the threat from the pit the prophecy speaks of.

I wake up, light pouring in through my tent flap. My dream scares me. Someone's army is about to attack somewhere. It better not be the Hunt, or they will have me to deal with. I could honestly care less if they attack Camp Half-Blood, they betrayed me, they have to deal with me not being there to fight their battles.

CRAP, I need to get ready for the Hunt's breakfast. I throw on a pair of jeans and a silver t-shirt with my throwing knife sheaths on, I'll need them today. I fly to the dining area, arriving in time to see the Hunt waking up and walking toward the table area. I get an order of "2 pancakes with 3 pieces of bacon and a glass of water." Artemis asks for the same but with nectar instead. All in all, seems like a normal morning.

"Hunters, pack up your tents, we head for Camp Jupiter in an hour. Perseus, a word?" asks/says Artemis. "Perseus, you have a form of teleportation yes, If you could help me transport the hunters to Camp Jupiter, that would be great. I'll take Phoebe so you have less chance of being castrated."

"Anything for you Milady." I say sarcastically. I swear she blushed but a push it out of my mind for the moment.

"Arty, I had a dream last night." She immediately looks alert. I tell her what I heard and she looks worried. Happy that they don't know I'm with the Hunt but worried. "This is troublesome Percy, let us go to Olympus and inform my father of this." She then grabs my shoulder and a lurching feeling in my stomach begins as we are teleported to Olympus. She shoots a silver arrow into the sky and it bursts into silver sparkles. One by one, the Olympians flash into the throne room. Artemis makes a small chair for me to sit in at the foot of her throne. I thank her and sit.

"Daughter, what is the meaning of this?" booms Zeus.

"Father, My guardian has a dream about our enemy. Now that he is here, the Great Prophecy has started. I'll let him take it from here." says Artemis.

"Lord Zeus, I had a dream last night that gave me some information. I was in a dark room and a cyclops was giving a report to a hidden figure. The report was about the Hunt's ambush and how I showed up and defeated Gration. The figure assumed I was doing something for you to prove my loyalty and hadn't revealed my identity so he said to 'commence Phase Two'. He mentioned it was an attack on somewhere, I woke up before the figure revealed what Phase Two was. He mentioned an attack somewhere, I don't believe it will be on the Hunt as that was unsuccessful last time. I think that we should warn the camps of an incoming attack so they can be prepared for it."

"Very well, Dionysus, please inform Camp Half-Blood of this development, Ares, go to Camp Jupiter as Mars and warn them. Both of you tell them to speed up training, we are now at war. Perseus, Daughter, you two need to tell the hunters of this and train them in close-combat. Perseus, I recommend you to train them in close-combat but I would prefer you not to die so if Artemis can't convince to let you train them, you must find someone else. If they is another attack on the Hunt, you will have to go to Camp Half-Blood. If no one has anything else to add, Meeting Adjourned!"

Zeus flashes out in a huge bolt of lightning. "Drama Queen" I mutter under my breath. Most of the gods and goddesses flash me a look of either pity or amusement, most likely for having to train the hunters.

Artemis just looks at me like, 'seriously, this guy is going to train my hunters?' "Well Perseus, we should be off. After visiting New Rome and Camp Jupiter, we will get you a training schedule for my hunters. Most of them won't accept this, like Phoebe, and either won't listen or question your ability to teach. So be ready for that."

"Ok, but if they don't accept me or don't listen to my teachings, they will have to learn themselves." I respond. I wish for the hunters to grow as close range fighters because it is their weakness. If they don't get past the man-hating however, they might not survive this war.

**Thank you for reading this. I would like some of you for favoriting this story and the 3 of you that reviewed. Please review what you like and don't like about this story, everything helps as long as it isn't a long rant about not putting the correct punctuation for one line.**


	7. Attack

**Thank you for reading this. I would like some of you for favoriting this story and the 3 of you that reviewed. Please review what you like and don't like about this story, everything helps as long as it isn't a long rant about not putting the correct punctuation for one line.**

**Chapter 7, Hi. Thanks to the 21 people who favorited this.**

**Percy P.O.V.**

Once me and Artemis returned to the Hunt's camp, we waited for them to arrive for transportation. I'm slightly scared to see my friends at Camp Jupiter. I haven't talked to them in 2 years so I don't know how they will react to me showing up with the Hunt, especially as the Hunt's guardian. At least it won't be as painful as returning to Camp Half-Blood. Yeah, I know it's gonna happen eventually, the Hunt is too big of a target, moving constantly and being some of Olympus's best fighters, they're going to get attacked sooner or later. Just because I know it's going to happen eventually doesn't mean I have to accept it, in fact, I can get very mad when the time comes. At least I don't have to reveal my identity to the campers, that would be very awkward. 'Hey guys, remember me, the guy you guys threw out because someone framed me, oh, you still don't know about that? Welp, I was innocent, Mark framed me for all of it, I am now Hestia's champion, guardian of the Hunt, blessed by all of the Olympians, oh, and did I mention I am blessed by the creator of the universe, Chaos herself? In fact, I'm also her champion.' Yeah. That'll go great.

"Ok girls, All of you that don't mind Percy will go over to him to be flame transported and the rest will be teleported by me to Camp Jupiter." says Artemis. I was so busy thinking about what might happen in a couple weeks that I didn't notice the hunters lined up and some of them staring at me.

"Stupid male, not even paying attention to milady!" points out Phoebe. Dam you Phoebe, always trying to make my life difficult, for the two days I've been here. I just roll my eyes and wait for Andy, Sofia, Lisa, Carol, Karen, Jasmine, and Thaila to walk over to me to be teleported. Me and Artemis already agreed to meet on one of the nearby hills surrounding Camp Jupiter. First and most importantly, we needed to make an epic entrance. Secondly, just in case there was danger, we wanted to make sure we wouldn't be bringing the youngest hunters straight into a battle. I gripped Andy's hand and the rest of our small group joined hands with each other with Thaila taking my other hand. I concentrate on a small hill overlooking the camp and New Rome, appearing on the other side of the hill from the camp, don't want any campers seeing the flash of flames. Once there, we release hands and wait for the rest of the hunters. I decide to take a small peek over the hill to see what the campers are doing right now. Oh Styx, looks like it was a good call to appear behind this hill!

**Artemis P.O.V.**

While the rest of hunters are shaking off the feeling of teleportation, Percy runs up to me looking nervous.

"Artemis!" He says. I'm immediately am alert, the fact that he didn't use a nickname for me shows that this is going to be serious. "There is an enemy army here, led by Polybetes. It seems to be about 500 strong, mostly made up of hellhounds and Cyclopes, with a few stronger monsters like the manticore and a hydra mixed in. The roman cohorts and split up from each other with the 1st and 2nd trying to take down Polybetes with the 3rd,4th, and 5th fighting the monsters. The 1st has heavy casualties and the others have medium to light casualties. If we leave the younger hunters up here with one of your older hunters, we can go help them. If you send the hunters to help the 3rd, 4th, and 5th, me and you can focus on Polybetes together, sound good?" rushes Percy. His leader side must have kicked in if he thinks he can tell me what to do with my hunters.

"Okay Perseus, however, next time you try to order me around about my hunters, it will not end well for you." I say. Percy doesn't seem to scared, he just nods. He probably didn't hear me as he seems to be thinking about how to take down Polybetes and the rest of the monsters. I honestly don't care about him telling me where to put my hunters if he shows me respect while doing it. At least he remembered to leave the younger hunters out of this. I admit, plan is a good one. "Alright then, listen up girls."

**Third Person P.O.V.**

The sound of a hunting horn pierces through the sounds of battle. Both sides pause to look up at the line of silver on the hill overlooking their fight. With the horn sounding again, the monsters start to look nervous, some backing up a little from the horn's origin. A auburn haired, silver eyed, 18 year old girl steps forward, wielding a bow and arrow with a set of silver hunting knives on her waist, followed by a cloaked, 6'4, winged figure. He was holding a bronze xiphos and a imperial gold sword wreathed in flames. He had a belt of stygian iron throwing knives on his waist. A few steps behind them were about 15 girls, clad in silver parkas, all having the same weaponry as the 18 year old girl. Monster and human alike watched as the group slowly walks forward, slowly increasing into a jog, and then into a sprint.

**Percy P.O.V.**

"FOR OLYMPUS!" I yell, with me, Artemis, and the hunters running towards the monster army. Artemis was in her 18 year old form, something that got a raised eyebrow from me but I didn't think much of it. When we reached halfway there, the hunters peeled off of me and Artemis and started running towards the 3rd, 4th, and 5th cohorts, providing reinforcements to the exhausted romans. Me and Artemis however continued running towards Polybetes. "I SMELL SEA SCUM!" shouts Polybetes. Great, I still smell.

"Romans, It's time to fight for your lives, your comrade's lives, Olympus, and for the rest of the world. We will hold our ground and defeat this enemy. For we may be outnumbered, but we have a stronger motivation. We fight for family and to defend our home, these monsters fight for nothing except power! Praetor Reyna, call your troops off of Polybetes, we've got this." I say, allowing some of my more serious side to take over and lead. Reyna looks confused at two figures saying they can take on a giant but just shrugs and instructs the 1st and 2nd cohorts to back up their brothers-in-arms. She does however, look at me with a look of _whoever you are, we will speak after this!_ Eh.

"Romans, _Receptum!_" Shouts Reyna, signalling the retreat towards the main force of the romans. Me and Artemis stop about 5 yards from Polybetes, the romans and monsters still not fighting, all anxious to see the fight between the three of us.

"Polybetes, this ends now! Leave now, or be destroyed and be sent back to Tartarus. You are not the first giant I have slain, and you will not be the last!" I say. He's obviously not going to leave, but might as well give him the chance to save him the embarrassment.

"Foolish demigod, I am a giant, you need a god to kill me and I see no gods, just two demigods ready to be killed." Polybetes boasts, not used to Artemis appearing as a 18 year old.

"Sure, let's go with that. Ready Milady?" I ask. A smirk appears on her face.

"Of course, guardian."

"Well then, let's get started, shall we?" I ask. Polybetes is holding a trident, it's a weapon I don't face often but I know if well enough to know how to kill him easily. "Cover me." I say, directed towards Artemis, she just rolls her eyes and nods.

"Well, well, well, the demigod walks to his death. Few demigods have the strength to kill me, and you still don't have a god with you. I learnt my lesson from that Jackson boy last time I was here, I won't go near the Pomeranian Line this time, young demigod." I just smirk in response.

I run at the giant, his eyes narrow and he tries to impale me with his huge trident. I dodge to the side and use the shaft of the trident to run up towards the giant. His eyes widen and he tries to throw me off by swinging his trident back and forth but I jump off of it and land on his back. Flame plunges into his right hand, forcing him to release his grip on the trident. A stygian iron throwing knife to his left hand forces him to drop it completely. He howls in pain and grips Flame with his less damaged left hand and pulls it out, throwing it behind him. He then pulls out the throwing knife it throws it next to Flame. I smirk and pull out Nightmare, the sight of which makes Polybetes shiver. "You know what happens if I kill you with this right? No regeneration, no coming back, it's just over." I taunt. His face turns red and her runs at me bare handed. What an idiot. I slide baseball style through his legs, using the same trick I used with that crab on the Princess Andromeda, stabbing Nightmare where the sun doesn't shine. Gods, I sound like the hunters. Polybetes falls flat on his face. "Hey Polybetes, do you recognize this sword?" I ask, holding up Riptide. He has a look of confusion on his face before recognition flashes across his face.

"YOU!"

"Yes me, now you're going to die and go to Tartarus. Got it? So tell whoever you're working for that Earth and Olympus is under MY protection, and I won't give it up no matter the cost. Now let me introduce you to my friend Artemis, she a goddess, you know what that means." I reply. "Milady, if you would?" I ask, noticing the two silver arrows poking out of the giant's kneecaps, must have helped him trip. "Gladly guardian." She pulls back her bowstring and strikes Polybetes in the small of his back. Ah, deja vu. How I love it, it seemed like only two days ago we defeated Gration together, oh wait, it was two days ago. Oh well. As Polybetes disintegrated into dust, I noticed the romans and the monsters hadn't fought since we arrived. Weird. At least it gave time for the romans to regroup and get in position. I grab Flame and my throwing knife and get ready for a fight.

"Welp, who's next?" I ask. The monsters, after seeing me easily defeat their leader, look nervous to attack me. "Romans, what are you waiting for again?" I ask, looking at them, disappointed.

With that, Reyna shouts, "Romans, cincinno conspergitur scuta!" This causes the romans to form a shield wall. The hunters line up behind them, bows at the ready. I run into the monster army's back flank, Artemis lagging behind, preferring to shoot monsters from a distance.

I put away Nightmare and pull out Riptide, accompanied by Flame. Swords at the ready, I run into the army of monsters, slicing and hacking at any target I see. There goes a cyclops, followed by a hellhound. Oh, the manticore, how I will love killing him. "Hello _Dr. Thorn!_"

"I see that you no longer have that infernal shield. I wonder where it went?" asks the manticore. I growl, I hated leaving behind that shield but I saved our lives. I have to see Tyson about a new one.

"Well Thorn, at least I didn't die to some grapes!" I taunt. I hear Thaila laugh over the sound of the battle and some romans look at me confused. Thorn looks mad and sends a volley of spikes at me. I burn some and block others, throwing a fireball at the manticore in a counter attack. He looks surprised and get struck in the chest. He yelps in pain and I run at him with Riptide and Flame ready to taste some manticore flesh. He bites at me, missing by inches and leaving himself vulnerable. Flame hit the base of his neck, and I use it to vault onto his back, my wings covering my back from his spikes. The fire on my sword continues to burn in Thorn's neck, turning the skin surrounding it from a angry red to a charred black. He yelps from the pain of a overgrown match in his back. He attempts to buck me off, bucking right to left. I hold on to Flame, pushing it deeper into Thorn's back. I decide to end this and plunge Riptide through the back of his head, the tip extending through his mouth. I flap my wings so I don't fall on my butt when Thorn dissolves into dust. Grabbing my swords, I move onto the hydra, noticing some campers and hunters trying to kill it.

I fly over the thing's head slicing off one of it's 9 heads and launching a fireball onto it's new stump. "Draw it's attention, I'm going to slice off each head and burn them." The hunters look a little upset that I'm telling them what to do but accept it since we're in the middle of a fight. The campers are a little more accepting but not by too much. The hunters shoot the necks and the campers stab their _pilum_ into the hydra's stomach. It won't kill it, but it sure as Hades distracts it. While the distract it, I slice off three heads in a row followed by three quick fireballs, once the campers and hunters distract it again, we repeat the process. One by one, the heads fall until there is only one left. The head won't let me out of it's sight. It knows I am the only one that can kill it and doesn't want to leave this world. The campers and hunters continue to stab and shoot but the hydra doesn't care, it just keeps staring at me. I decide I have to use deception to finish it off. I use Flame to act like I'm going to stab it's head but I use Riptide to slice through it's remaining head while said head it focused on Flame. Once last fireball hits a stump followed by the sound of sand falling. Once the hydra dissolved, I move on the remaining monsters. Every so often, I get a tingling in the back of my brain and know that a hunter is in danger. I fly straight up,abandoning my current fight, and use one of my throwing knives to kill whatever monster is threatening a hunter. The most I got from the hunters was a thankful look before going back to their fights. To be fair, this was a battle.

Whenever I saw a streak of silver followed by a burst of dust, I knew Artemis had been there. She was a silver line of destruction, wherever she went, clouds of monster dust followed. Between the two of us, I think we destroyed ⅔ of the monster army. The campers and hunters killed the other third. By the time there was one monster left, the campers had a lot of losses. 80 of the campers died and the hunters had a couple of injuries but none immediately fatal. I went around, healing the hunters first, if they would let me, most of them did, except for Phoebe who had a deep cut on her thigh and wouldn't let me heal her. I led her to Artemis who healed her herself with a pulse of silver light. The cut closed, much slower than it would have by me but her loss. I went around healing campers as much as I could and if they would let me. Sure, let's not trust the guys who defeated a third of an enemy army and a giant to heal your boo boo.

Once we got everyone healed to the best of our abilities, Reyna spoke to the romans. "We must pay our thanks to Lady Diana's hunters and the man with them. Without their help, we wouldn't have survived. However, I believe that we would all like to know the identity of the man among the man-haters. Who slayed Polybetes with the help of Polybetes and apparently some other giants. Who is traveling with the hunters of Diana, the group of girls that kill men on sight."

"Please Praetor, I am Artemis in this form, my hunters are strictly Greek, at least they are right now."

"Very well, may we know the male traveling with your hunters, Lady Artemis?" asks Reyna.

"If he wishes, I am fine with him sharing his identity. I believe he has been waiting for this moment." says Artemis.

"I have Arty, I have. Reyna, I'm sad you don't remember me. It's only been two years." I say.

"I don't know what you're talking about." she replies.

"Oh come on! I was your fellow praetor for about an hour. I burnt down your home on Circe's island with that one girl who will not be named, went to Alaska, Greece, Rome, all around the US. I brought back to legion's standard with Frank and Hazel here, you know, I don't think I can give anymore hints without literally saying my name, do you want me to give out my titles?" I ask.

"You know that would take to long Perseus. You have way too many titles." says Artemis.

"Yeah, well that comes with the trade, you get titles, especially when you're the only son of Poseidon and were part of two Great Prophecies." I shoot back.

"P-P-Percy?" asks Reyna.

"FINALLY!" I pull off my hood. "Thank you for not making me say all my titles. That would take a really long time. I have WAY too many titles." I say.

"Percy? Is that really you?" asks Reyna. By now, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, and Nico all shoved their way up to the front. Frank has his responsibilities of being a praetor and Hazel went with him back here. Jason is going back and forth between the camps, building shrines to all the gods and goddess. Piper is going around with him, helping him with the shrines. **(Trials of Apollo didn't happen. I still mad about what happened in The Burning Maze. Leo hasn't come back yet. Yet...)** Nico was told to be here by Thaila but he had been spending his time working for his dad or looking for me.

"I mean, do you know another Son of Poseidon that has done way too many things for one person?" I ask.

"No, not really. You have done a lot though." says Jason with a chuckle.

"You don't know the half of it." I say jokingly.

"Percy, if this is really you, why are you with the hunters?" asks Piper.

"Did the gods not tell you the new Great Prophecy? Well, it's

_The Betrayed Son of the Sea becomes Moon's Guard_

_With Hearth's Blessing he can't be charred_

_The newest threat rises from the pit_

_Betrayed Guardian doesn't benefit_

_Unless the Moon makes her decision _

_All of Olympus is put into submission._

I mean, do you know any other Son of the Sea that was betrayed, has hearth's blessing, and is the goddess of the moon's guardian." With the word's of 'hearth's blessing', I set my hand on fire.

"Well, personally, I can't say I do. But, I don't know everyone in the world." says Frank, causing Hazel to snort.

"Well played Frank, well played." I laugh. "Well, if you can't tell, we think this prophecy is about me and the monster attacks seem to reinforce that theory. I got blessed by all of the Olympian gods so I have a ridiculous amount of blessings on me. Anyone who was brought here by 'Omega', well, that was me. I work out a deal with Lupa that after you went through training, I could bring you here if I didn't accompany you the entire way, that's why I left you just outside the Caldecott Tunnel just outside the sightline of any sentries." I explain.

"Well, since we are Romans and we invented partying, I say we celebrate our victory here and the return of our lost praetor!" Reyna starts out just talking normally but ends yelling. The romans burst into cheering. "Lady Artemis, you and your hunters are obviously invited. You may stay in your temple on Temple Hill, it's all we have available at the moment." says Frank.

"Thank you, Praetors, we appreciate you providing for me and my hunters as well as our guardian. Just try to make sure that none of the males flirt with my hunters, and no girls flirt with Perseus. Any males would either add to the jackalope population or dead and Percy isn't interested. Especially since he is guarding a group of eternal maidens. Right Percy?" asks Artemis in a slightly serious tone.

"Of course Arty. Also, did I hear the great goddess of the hunt call me Percy? What has the world come to!" I shout. She just turns around and punches me in the arm. "Oww."

"Please excuse the behavior of my guardian, he is still a child at heart." explains Artemis.

"Too true, too true." says Jason. That traitor.

"Ok while you were not wrong, can we stop playing 'Gang up on Percy' and get to this partying you mentioned? I would like to catch up with my friends here." I say. "Also for that comment Jason, go get hit on the head by a brick!" I exclaim.

This causes Piper, Frank, and Hazel to burst out laughing. Reyna looks a little confused but still chuckles. Nico lets off a small smile which is basically on the ground laughing for him. Artemis and the hunters look confused but Thaila looks amused.

"Bro, we agreed never to talk about the bricks. I swear they have it out for me." says Jason, completely serious.

"Fine, but can we make sure no one from Camp Half-Blood interrupts us? They still haven't been forgiven except for Clarisse La Rue, Chris Rodriguez, and Chiron. They never left my side and didn't listen to Mark's lies. How has the easier transportation between camps been working out?" I ask.

"I mean, it works but most of the Greeks won't come here. We don't exactly treat them the best after what they did to you." replies Jason.

"Well, while I appreciate you guys sticking by me, don't hate on the Greeks, most of the younger campers didn't know me enough to believe what was being told to them by everyone and believed Mark because he was the 'almighty son of Zeus', and of course, Zeus would never accept that his son did something wrong." At this, thunder rumbles across the sky. "Shut it Zeus, the only reason you know the truth now it because the creator of the universe came down and chewed you out!" I shout.

"What do you mean, the creator of the universe came down and chewed Zeus out?" asks Nico.

"Well it wasn't just Zeus, it was all the gods that voted for my banishment. I don't know if you guys were even told of my banishment in the first place but it lasted all of 30 minutes. And yeah, it was THE creator of the universe, Chaos herself, where do you think the wings came from. I am apparently her champion as well. That was an interesting day." I say casually.

"Yeah right, like the creator of the universe came down and made you her champion. You look very weak, you probably didn't do anything that people said you did. Also, why would the creator of the universe be a woman, everyone knows that men are stronger." says one of the legionaries. He must be new, and he insulted women with Artemis and her hunters directly in front of him and Chaos doesn't take nicely to people insulting her.

"Milady, before you turn him into a jackalope, let me ask him some questions and see if Chaos was to deal with her herself, ok?" Artemis looks pissed but nods. "What's your name kid?" I ask.

"Logan, son of Mars." says Logan. Of course it would be Mars.

"Well first off, let me say, it would be a son of Mars. He's still mad I beat him at 12. Secondly, when someone defeats a giant, the manticore, and a hydra with the help of others, your first thought is, 'hey, this person seems weak. If this is the person that is rumored to have defended Olympus for a week with an army of 40 demigods and the hunters against an army led by Kronos and eventually defeated Kronos, and he also went on a quest with 6 other demigods, and a war obsessed satyr to defeat the primordial of the earth, then I am an idiot.' Well, let me tell you something, yes I have done a lot of things for a demigod, yes, most if not all of it, I've had help, however, that doesn't mean that you get to disrespect the lives that people sacrificed in order for those stories to be told. Zoë Nightshade for one, former lieutenant of Artemis's hunters. She went on a quest to save her mistress while knowing that she would die during said quest. I was there when she died. So was the current lieutenant, Thaila Grace, and Lady Artemis herself. She is the one that made my sword Riptide in the first place, I wield this sword knowing that she wanted me to. Another death would be Leo Valdez. He sacrificed his life to defeat Gaea in the skies over Camp Half-Blood. So tell me Logan, why on Earth would you think that I am weak and that the creator of the universe couldn't be a girl? Especially in front of the group of girls that kill men and could defeat anyone male here. Led by the Goddess Artemis who is known for turning males into small fuzzy creatures. The creator herself doesn't like to be insulted by demigods who don't know what they are talking about so I suggest you apologize NOW before something bad happens, either from the hunters, Artemis, me, or Chaos. The hunters, Artemis, and Chaos, I already explained, but you insulted one of my patrons, you insulted the goddess I am sworn to protect with my life, and you insulted women as a people, is one of your praetors not a women?" I ask, out of breath from my rant.

Logan, being the idiot he is, says, "I apologize to Lady Artemis and her Hunt but the creator of the universe definitely didn't bless you!" He thinks he is safe now that he apologized to the people in front of him, what an idiot.

"LOGAN LERMAN! YOU DARE INSULT THE CREATOR OF THE UNIVERSE AND HER CHAMPION? YOU SHALL BE STRUCK DOWN FOR YOUR INSOLENCE!" shouts a disembodied voice, I can recognize it as a very angry mad Chaos. Where Logan stood, there is now a tiny rodent, looking like a ferret. "ANYONE ELSE BELIEVE THAT THE CREATOR CAN'T BE A WOMAN OR THAT PERCY JACKSON ISN'T MY CHAMPION!" Everyone very quickly nods their heads. Artemis looks at the ferret with a thoughtful look on her face. Chaos turn Logan back to normal. "HAVE YOU LEARNT YOUR LESSON LOGAN, OR DO YOU WANT TO BE A RODENT FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE?" asks Chaos.

"I'm sorry Lady Chaos, I didn't know!" stutters out Logan. He looks scared for his life, he should be.

"Percy, how was that for intimidating?" asks Chaos. I roll my eyes at Chaos, thinking of when I swore to protect Artemis in the god's throne room.

"Well, it was certainly better than last time, I'll give you that." I reply. Everyone looks at me with jaws dropped except for Artemis, who was there last time.

"That's all I wanted, bye bye everyone." says Chaos.

"Well, now that that's over, let's eat!" I say. Everyone looks at me like I popped out of space. Artemis just rolls her eyes.

"Perseus, do you ever not think of food?" she asks.

"Here Kelp Head, I've got this one. No." says Thaila, snapping out of her stupor. Dam you Thaila.

"Ha ha, very funny. Like I said, can we eat?" I ask. Reyna looks at me weird and just nods. YAY!

"Lead the way praetors!" I say. Reyna rolls her eyes as she leads the romans to the mess hall on the back of Guido. Frank organizes the romans on foot and has them follow Reyna. The hunters, me, and Artemis take up the rear.

LINE BREAK

I sit at a small table next to the table given to the hunters. The Greeks were given a couple tables for when they visit and the hunters got one of said tables. I sat at a table next to them, with Jason, Piper, Reyna, Frank, Hazel, and Nico all sitting at my table. Reyna had to come and go to help keep the peace but said Frank should stay and talk with me. We spent the entire time talking. I found out that Jason and Piper were engaged and that Frank and Hazel already were married. Nico was still with Will and Reyna was still single. They all had continued to train after the Giant War while sending out search parties for me every once in a while. They had a meeting whenever they visited in mass to speak about my whereabouts. I hope they come while the hunt is at Camp Half-Blood, that would be an interesting meeting to listen to. Thaila continued to make fun of her younger brother about the brick. I explained the brick joke to Reyna and Artemis who listened in every once in a while who eventually started laughing. Artemis just kept a look of amusement on her face, not wanting to laugh at a male's joke, even at the expense of a male.

Ah, this is fun. I ate a pepperoni pizza, some cookies, they weren't blue sadly, and a few blue cokes. They all tasted amazing. I guess I would camp on field of Mars because the hunters wouldn't want me anywhere near them. I would have to ask Artemis.

"Arty, where would you like me to camp out, I assume the hunters wouldn't like me being near them so I would suggest the field of Mars but it's up to you." I suggest, hoping Artemis doesn't want me to die yet.

"Yes, yes, that's fine Perseus." she says, not bothering to look up.

"Well, sorry guys, I'm tired after killing a giant, manticore, and a hydra. I'm going to go to bed early." I say. They look a little sad that their friend that was missing for two years is going to bed early but accept it. I make sure to grab some extra food to sacrifice in my tent. When I reach the dusty field of Mars, I toss my tent square on the ground and enter it. I sacrifice the roasted chicken I grabbed to Chaos, Artemis, Poseidon, Hestia, Hades, Apollo, and Hermes.

When I turn around to climb into bed, I notice a figure lying on my bed. "Thank you Chaos." I say as I turn to IM Artemis. When her face appears in the watery image of an Iris message, I say, "Lady Artemis, how would you feel about a little surprise for your hunters tomorrow?"

"Perseus, what are you talking about?" she asks. I just step out of the way so she can see who is lying on my bed. She gasps. "How?"

"I asked Chaos and she agreed it was a good idea. If you can summon a tent for her and put her in it, I will surprise your hunters tomorrow." I say. She just nods and snaps her fingers. The figure disappears and I can see a tent-shaped shadow through my tent on my right. "Goodnight Moonbeam." I say.

"Goodnight Perseus." she replies before swiping her hand through the mist.

I climb into my bed, eager for tomorrow when the hunters would get the surprise of their semi-immortal lives.

**That's a wrap. Thanks for reading this chapter, you'll find out who the mysterious figure on Percy's bed was next chapter. To be clear, Leo took Calypso on Festus to travel around the world and they haven't returned yet. **

**Receptum=Retreat**

**cincinno conspergitur scuta=Lock shields.**


	8. Chapter 8, Training

**Chapter 8. Hey again, it's that one author that doesn't know what to do with their life. It sucks. But, thank you for over 2,000 views! That is a lot more than I thought I would get. Tell me any ideas you have for this story. **

**Chaos P.O.V. **

After my chat with Percy, I flashed myself to Ouranos's court. Here, any souls sent to the skies could look down on the earth if their constellation was out. Orion was an exception as he was brought back by Gaea but other then that not many leave. However, there was one soul in particular that I was here to see.

"Ouranos, I need you to do something for your dear mother. Can you summon the soul of one Zoё Nightshade?" I ask. Ouranos looks confused but compiles nonetheless.

"Lord Ouranos, what do thy need?" asks the girl who walked in a few minutes later. She had copper colored skin, onyx colored eyes, and black hair. She was dressed in the traditional clothing of a Hunter of Artemis, a silver parka, jeans, and combat boots. She was holding a silver bow and had a quiver of arrows on her back.

"Zoё, my mother would like to have some words with you." replies Ouranos.

"Your mother?" she asks before turning to look at me. Her eyes look at me with confusion and suspicion before they widen and she quickly get on a knee. "Lady Chaos, how may I be of service to thee?" asks Zoё.

"My champion has requested something of you. I believe that you know him, his name is Percy Jackson." I say, awaiting her reaction.

"Percy, he's thy champion now?" she asks, stunned that the creator of the universe had a champion.

"Yes, Percy is my champion. He is the guardian of the hunt and your former mistress because of a third Great Prophecy if you didn't already know. Are you up to date with the previous two Great Prophecies?"

"Yes Lady Chaos, I oversaw his progress up until the end of the second Giant War when things seemed to calm down. I stopped watching soon after. He's the guardian of the hunt and hasn't died or been turned into a furry critter?!" she exclaims.

"He has not, he asked me to allow you to return to Earth and the Hunt as one hunter, Phoebe I think, continues to assault him about it. Also, just call me Chaos." I explain.

"Of course it would be Phoebe, she always hated men almost as much as me. If Lord Ouranos will allow it, I would be honored to return to my family in the Hunt." she says, looking excited to go back to the Hunt.

"Ouranos, may she come with me?" I ask with my mother face that says, 'if you say no, you'll regret it.'

"Of course mother, anything for you." he says with a gulp. I smirk and turn back to Zoё. "Zoё, I would like you to help convince the hunters to treat Percy better. He already has a few girls he brought and Thaila on his side but the rest pretty much hate him." I say.

"If Percy is still like he was after the Giant War, falling into Tartarus for Annabeth, then I would be honored to defend him." she says.

"He hasn't changed from that mindset. However, I would suggest not mentioning Annabeth or anyone really from the Greeks besides Clarisse La Rue, Chris Rodriguez, and Chiron. The campers betrayed him for a new son of Zeus, Mark. After using his wish to better life for other demigods, Annabeth accepted godhood in front of him and broke his heart. Hestia made him her champion. In the next two weeks, all of his friends beside the previously mentioned ones betrayed him for Mark and Percy found Annabeth and Mark making out in the spot that was previously Percy and Annabeth's. In his anger, he destroyed part of the Camp and was summoned by Zeus. In a 6-8 vote with Poseidon, Hestia, Hades, Apollo, Hermes, and Artemis voting against Zeus, Percy was banished and I then made him my champion as well. I proceeded to go to Olympus and chew out Zeus for being a terrible king. He then reversed the previous decision and sent Artemis and her hunters after him. Percy would rescue demigods and bring them to either the camps or the Hunt. After two years, he saved the Hunt from desolation and was brought to Olympus and revealed his identity. He was then became Artemis's guardian and that's pretty much it." I say.

"Thy are kidding, right? Annabeth would cheat on him after he fell into Tartarus for her! She would give up the perfect man for godhood, knowing he wouldn't accept it as well. What an idiot, she claims she's the spawn of Athena." shouts Zoё. I like her.

"Ok Zoё, I'm going to send you into Percy's tent, they are currently at Camp Jupiter after helping them in a battle. He will most likely get Artemis to get you a tent and you will wake up in a silver tent. He will most likely want to surprise the hunters and I want you to go along with it, their reactions will be priceless!" I exclaim, I can't wait to see the show. I will need to get popcorn. "I'm going to give you the gift of modern english because I can. Ok?"

"Very well, Chaos." she says. I touch my finger to her forehead and it glows.

"Ready to go to Earth?" I ask.

"Ready when you are." she replies.

I grab her arm and she dissolves into a silver mist. I send that mist into Percy's tent and put it into a lying position on his bed. Percy, don't mess this one up.

And, someone just insulted me, let's see what this is about, shall we?

**Percy P.O.V.**

After Zoё was zapped out of my bed, I had gone to bed, only to see that I was having another demigod dream. The leader figure that was still shadowed in darkness was speaking to a titan, Krios by the looks of him. The ram horns and stars on his armor gave it away.

"Well, how did Phase Two go, did Omega show up again?" asks the figure.

"Yes my Lord. He arrived with the hunters and him and Artemis engaged Polybetes in battle, after defeating him, he proceeded to take out the hydra and manticore." replies Krios.

"Hmm, interesting. Omega is a thorn in my side that must be removed. He was with the hunters you say?" asks the man.

"Yes My Lord."

"Very well, I already know what to do. Summon my archery general. I need to speak to him. This job is personal for him." says the figure.

"Very well, if you don't mind me asking Lord Tartarus, why are you so interested in Omega." asks Krios. STYX. We're fighting Tartarus! This isn't good. Not only is he a primordial, but he controls all the monsters in his pit, that includes most of the titans and all of the giants. This is very not good, we need to tell Olympus.

"That doesn't concern you Krios. Oh look, we seem to have a visitor." The now identified Tartarus looks at me. "Well, boy. If you must tell Olympus of what you have seen. It won't change what happens. I have all the titans as well as all the giants on my side plus all of the monsters in my pit. You and your gods stand no chance. Your only hope, Percy Jackson, went missing two years ago because the demigods of Camp Half-Blood threw him away. He won't fight for Olympus anymore, I wouldn't be surprised if he joined me for revenge. So go, tell your puny gods that true power is coming." He waves his hand and I wake up in a sweat. The good news is he doesn't know that I'm Omega and that I'm Percy Jackson. The bad news is everything else.

I get up and notice it is 9 in the morning. I check and see if Zoё is awake and she is still sleeping in her tent next to mine. I walk back into my tent and IM Artemis.

"Artemis, we need to go to Olympus now! I had another dream about our enemy." I say, almost shouting. She had been at the archery range but when she heard me use her real name she looked alert.

"Perseus, what did you dream of?" she asks in a concerned tone.

"Our enemy, it's Tartarus." I say. She gasps.

"Percy, get to the archery range as fast as you can. We need to go to Olympus and inform my father of this information. If you are correct, this war will be worse than the last two combined." she says, clearly nervous for the lives of her hunters.

"What about Zoё?" I ask.

"Wake her and tell her to stay in her tent, definitely don't speak to the hunters yet." she instructs.

"Ok, see you in a minute." I swipe my hand through the mist as I sprint back to Zoё's tent. I knock on the small wooden post that is put in front of each hunter's tent so there is some sort of privacy. When she comes to the tent flap, she looks happy to see me.

"Percy!" she exclaimed.

"It's good to see you Zoё, I need you to stay in your tent until I return. We just got some information about our enemy in this war and it is essential we tell the Olympians. Afterwards, we can surprise your sister with your return." She looks scared at the thought of another war but nods and turns around back into her tent.

I launch into the sky, flapping my wings as I head to the archery range. Once arriving, I circled around the range twice before landing next to Artemis. She nodded before teleporting to Olympus, I followed her with flame travel. Upon arriving on Olympus, Artemis had shot a silver arrow that exploded into silver sparks. The gods all appeared as fast as they could, Poseidon in sea mist, Zeus in a flash of lightning.

"Daughter, why have you called this meeting?" asked Zeus.

"Father, Percy has had another dream." she explains.

"Lord Zeus, an enemy army 500 strong led by Polybetes attacked Camp Jupiter yesterday afternoon. The hunt and I provided aid and we took out the enemy army. When I went to bed, I was back in a dark room with the dark figure, this time speaking to Krios. He spoke about the attack summoned his archery general, and was then revealed to be Tartarus himself. He noticed me and bragged how he had all the titans and all the giants on his side. He said our only hope would have been Percy Jackson but that he was banished two years ago. The good news is he doesn't know I'm back yet. The bad news is we are fighting Tartarus."

"This is not good, we can't allow word of this to reach the camps, there would be chaos. Dionysus, you must have the campers train all day besides meal times, no other extra activities. Ares, do the same at Camp Jupiter. Daughter, I trust you will increase your hunters training as well. As well as have Percy train them in close-combat?" he asks.

"Yes Father, we have already spoke on Percy training the hunters and I will make sure to increase archery training and conditioning."

"Very good, I want these changes done by the end of the day. Meeting Adjourned!"

I turn to Artemis. "After reintroducing Zoё to the hunters, we need to inform them of their new training schedule. If you have the hunters help with my chores, I can train them longer and more in depth but that decision is up to you." I say quickly.

"Ok, all of the hunters will help you with laundry and arrow sharpening, however, you are still making the food. After laundry is done, you will train half of them in close combat and the other half will train with me in archery until lunch. After lunch and arrow sharpening, we switch halves and train until dinner. After dinner, there will be an hour period of time that can be used as free time or extra training time from either of us, sound good?" she proposes.

"Of course, please just call me Percy, we are now at war and saying Perseus all the time takes too long." I add in.

"Fine, Percy."

"Good, I can grab Zoё and meet you and the hunters at, let's say the Field of Mars?"

"Sounds good Percy. Make sure she comes out on cue." she adds.

"Of course, see ya Arty." I finish before flame teleporting out.

I arrive in front of Zoё's tent. I knock and she comes out. "Zoё, the hunters are about to come by and me and Artemis want to surprise them. Would you stay in your tent until I give the signal?" I ask.

"What's the signal?" she asks.

I mentally facepalm. "Umm, whenever I say 'Zoё Nightshade?" I suggest.

"Sure, let me get ready." she adds quickly. She runs inside gives me the equivalent of a door to the face. What a great reunion. I turn and wait for the hunters on the other side of my tent from Zoё's tent, so the hunters aren't able to see the silver tent behind my brown tent. Soon enough Artemis and the hunters show up at my tent.

"Hunters, as you know we are at war. Because of that, your training is to be at an increased level. I have been assigned to teach you close combat. I know many of you don't like this as I am a male but I'm doing this so you can all survive. Even if you don't like it, I'm doing this to reduce any casualties that may occur. To help with this, I have called upon a friend, many of you know her, and some of you were great friends with her. She is a former huntress of Artemis, who was thought to be dead. She helped save Artemis from the weight of the sky, she sacrificed herself for Artemis's life. You all know her, the one, the only, Zoё Nightshade!" I shout.

Zoё walks out from her tent and as soon as she is in sight of the hunters, Phoebe runs at her and tackles her in a hug. Phoebe has tears streaking down her face while she looks at her best friend's face. Zoё just smiles and lets her hug her. Thaila gives me a look and goes to help Zoё up, the rest of the hunters not far behind. A massive group hug is formed with Zoё at the middle with Phoebe and Artemis on either side of her. There are smiles all around, even the hunters that had never met Zoё knew of the previous lieutenant of their mistress and had heard stories of her service. Artemis was happy that her former lieutenant was back and alive and Phoebe was happy that her best friend was back. Eventually, they turned to Percy.

"Kelp Head, I don't know how you did this, but thank you." I smile at the words of my cousin, she had never been close to Zoё, in fact, she hated her most of her life, but in the end, she regretted that and confessed so to Zoё.

"Percy, Thank you for the return of Zoё" Artemis seems overjoyed to have her hunter of over two millennia come back to life.

"Boy, I know that I haven't treated you the best in your short time here, but even I can't hate the person who brought my best friend back to me." Phoebe shocked me with the apology but I thanked her anyway.

I let them have a few more minutes of hug Zoё time and then said, "I hate to interrupt but we're kind of in the middle of a war right now, so could we get to training?" I suggest. A couple of the hunters give me mock glares but the all get off of Zoё. "Zoё, I'm sure Arty would love you back in her hunt. Once you take the oath, I need you girls to split into two groups for training. I want a group of mostly older hunters and a group of all the younger hunters with a few older hunters, is that agreed on, Milady?" I ask.

"Yes Percy, that's fine. What he forgot to mention was that all of the hunters will help Percy with laundry and arrow sharpening, however, he is still making the food. After laundry is done, Percy will train half of you in close combat and the other half will train with me in archery until lunch. After lunch and arrow sharpening, we switch halves and train until dinner. After dinner, there will be an hour period of time that can be used as free time or extra training time from either of us. Is that understood?" she asks.

"Yes Milady!" is the chant we hear.

"Zoё, if you'll take the oath, you can join your sisters in splitting into their groups. What are you girls waiting for, get into groups!" she exclaims. There is a great deal of shuffling as the hunters split into two groups. In the background, I can hear Zoё in the background retaking the oath. The group end up being Andy, Sofia, Lisa, Carol, Jasmine, Karen, Thaila, Phoebe, and Zoё in one group, and the rest of the hunters in the other group. I took Thalia's group and I had them set up in rows facing each other. I have Thaila, Phoebe, and Zoё all face each other in a triangle because it wouldn't be fair on the younger ones in what I'm about to do.

"Ok, I want you all to spar for a few minutes. During that time, I will be observing you to be able to give you tips on how best to get better. I know that some of you joined very recently so I will be spending a majority of my time with the younger hunters. Thaila, Phoebe, and Zoё, you three will mainly be sparring each other after I give you tips, if I have time, you can all go against me. Ok?" I explain. My now, Artemis had summoned a few archery targets for the other group of hunters and had them training.

"Yes sir, Commander Kelp Head!" exclaims Thaila. I roll my eyes at my cousin.

"Ready, BEGIN!" I say. The hunters begin to spar, the sounds of clanging metal assault my ears. I can tell that most of the younger hunters aren't very skilled. Some of them have a basic technique down but other than that they don't know what they're doing. Thaila, Phoebe, and Zoё on the other hand, they know what they're doing. I mean, Zoё was alive for at least 2 millenia and Phoebe for something like that. Most of the hunters use the traditional hunting knives but Thaila uses her spear and shield.

Thalia's spear and shield combo works well for her but, she isn't very good at close range. Her spear is mostly used in a medium to longer range environment so whenever an opponent gets to close, she has to use her shield for defense until she gets enough space between them to attack with her spear again.

Phoebe is different. She has the much more experience that Thaila does but her technique isn't very good. She relies on her strength too much and not on her technique. Because of this, she tends to overextend her swings by a little. If she was fighting a smart opponent, they could use this to their advantage. If she continues to rely on strength throughout a fight, she tires herself out faster and leaves her open to counter attacks. Because of her strength based attacks, it is very easy to get in her defenses after an attack because she is opening herself up to attack.

Zoё tends favor her right side though. She has a good balance between strength and technique, making her a good fighter. If you put enough strength behind a hit that it does damage but not enough that it overpowers your technique so you become open to attacks, you last longer in a fight. Zoё was able to use Phoebe's flaw against her by getting in her defenses after an attack. She would then be able to use Thaila's reach advantage against her by getting close and attacking from there. She needs to use her left arm more than just defending.

"Ok, you may stop. Thaila, you need to work on using your spear better at closer ranges. If an enemy gets close like that, they won't let you back up from them. Phoebe, you favor strength over technique, leading to over extending yourself often. Try to incorporate a technique into your fighting style so you have that to fall back on should you get tired in a long fight. Zoё, you favor your right arm over you left. I did the same when I was first starting with dual swords but you need to learn use it for more than defending. If you can get it so you can attack with both knives at once, you would have more success. Now, I want you three to take turns sparring each other and keep those tips in mind. I will be teaching the younger girls some basic moves.

I have the younger girls get started on a basic technique involving a block, block, slash sort of movements. As they practice against each other, I walk around giving encouragement and instruction. "Andy, move your right elbow down a little, of an enemy hit it, your entire right arm would be useless, being pinned below you." I recommend. I turn back to the other 3 girls. Zoё seems to winning a majority of the fights but that's to be expected. Thaila is now using the butt of her spear to either push back enemies or whack them to stun them. Phoebe now has a technique to fall back on, mostly a block, slash, and stab. Zoё is using her left arm to attack more now. She still uses it to block more often than not but she will occasionally switch offense and defense knives and attack with her left knife and block with the left knife.

"Ok, as it's about to be time for lunch, we're going to stop early. Thaila, now that you can fight closer with your spear, you aren't exposed backing up. Phoebe, now if you get tired, you can fall back onto your technique. Zoё, your knife switching trick will definitely confuse most enemies the first time you use it. The rest of you, keep working on your foot work, technique, and practice on your own when you can.

We head back to the mess hall. The hunters seem annoyed that they have to be around more males but if they want to eat, then they must come here. While we're eating, I think about my dad. He invited me to Atlantis which I knew I would eventually take up. I've only ever been once and I was there for a whole 5 minutes, that I was conscious at least. Maybe I would go during our free time? All too soon, our lunch was over and we had to go back to training.

The other group was much easier to teach. It was made up of the older/medium old hunters and most of them already knew what they were doing so I only had to give a tip here and there. There time passed by much faster and it was eventually time for dinner. I had a blue coke with 2 slices of blue pepperoni pizza. I summoned two blue cookies like my mom used to make. It might make me sad but blue cookies are worth it. After eating my blue meal with a couple of weird looks from the hunters, I asked Artemis, "Arty, since we have an hour of free time before lights out, I was wondering if I could go visit my dad in Atlantis? He invited me there and I've only ever been once and that was during the Second Titan War."

"I guess Percy, the hunters will have to go without a close combat trainer for an hour." she says.

"They could always spar against each other, straw dummies, or those metal automatons." I point out. Knowing that I thought this out, she says, "Go visit your father Percy, it is clear he cares for you and missed you these two years."

"Thank you." I say sincerely. I haven't seen Tyson in a long time and miss him. Even if he is only me half brother, I treat him like my baby brother. I flame travel to a spot just a spot around 50 yards from the entrance to Olympus. If you're thinking that flame travel wouldn't work underwater, it does. This is because when I am underwater, I have a small layer of oxygen surrounding me. This oxygen is enough for the fire to surround me and teleport me to where I need to go, once I'm there, the fire is no longer needed and dissipates. So boom. Fight me haters.

Once I appear and start walking to the gates of Atlantis, the mermen on guard cross theirs spears and one of them says, "Halt, Identify yourself stranger!"

"My name is Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Guardian of the Hunt, and many more titles that I refuse to list." I reply, used to this sort of thing. The guard's eyes widen as they uncross their spears and bow.

"We are sorry my lord, we didn't recognize you." he explains.

"Stand up, none of this 'lord' business, my name is Percy." I say. I hate it when people, creatures, or mermen call me lord based on who my dad is.

"Of course my lord, you may enter." he says. I just roll my eyes and walk into Atlantis.

The city is breathtaking. There is a 12 ft tall sandstone wall surrounding a city of coral and pearl houses. The coral houses range from the lightest shades of blue to the most breathtaking shades of red. Any pearl houses you found where and amazing shade of white, gleaming underneath the water. Poseidon's palace itself was still being rebuilt after Oceanus destroyed it during the Second Titan War. It is also made out of coral with traces of gold and pearl. The coral shifts between ocean blue and sea green. The golden gates and archways leading up to his palace gleamed in the underwater light. Off to my right, I could see and hear the Cyclops Forges being used, the hammering of metal against metal, and the smell of smoke, even underwater, was strong. It came across another set of guards, said who I was, and was led to the throne room.

There were three thrones in the throne room, my dads, Amphitrite's, and Triton's. My dad's looked like the one on Olympus, a giant fishing chair with a built in trident holder. Amphitrite's was made out of pearl, a gleaming white, and had designs of ocean waves on the arm rests. Triton's was very different than his mothers. His was more simple, made out of a blue metal, most likely an Atlantean steel or something. It had a special place for his conch shell horn. All three of them were on their thrones, listening to Delphin, the dolphin general. They didn't notice me walk in until the guard I came with said, "Lord Poseidon, Lady Amphitrite, and Lord Triton, you have a visitor."

"Tell them we are busy, Delphin is giving his report on the recent attack by the remainder of Oceanus's army." replies Poseidon.

"My lord, it is your son, Perseus Jackson." says the guard.

Instantly, all eyes in the room go to me. "Um, hi?" It comes out as more of a question.

**I know, I know, 'what a weird place to end', I just wanted to get the next chapter out ok? Once again, thanks for over 2,250 views! This is doing a lot better than I expected.**


	9. Dam villains starting with O's

**Hi, Thanks for reading this. Yay, 3,500 views! Excitement! Fun Times! Fun Fact, These are written first with the one at the end being written last. Honestly though, 3,500 views, thank you guys so much! It's nice to know that people at least read this story and some of them like it enough to favorite.**

"Percy!" shouts my dad. "Delphin, do you mind. You can give your report later."

Delphin nods and says in dolphin speak, "_Yes my lord_." Delphin swims out of the room, the guard leaves, and Poseidon gets off his throne and comes and hugs me. Triton and Amphitrite look uncomfortable at this sight but don't say anything. Poseidon realizes what he's doing in front of his wife and son and lets go of me, looking uncomfortably at his wife. She rolls her eyes and gestures that it's ok.

Poseidon looks back to me and gets this goofy grin on his face. Oh gods, is that what I look like when I'm excited? "Percy, I'm glad you came to Atlantis." He exclaims.

"Dad, hello. I'm proud to say I haven't died by the hunters yet and that Atlantis is really beautiful." I say.

"Yes it is, well, I believe that my wife and son have something to say to you." He says. Thanks Dad, throw me under the bus.

"Percy, I know we don't have exactly the best relationship because you're the product of Father's cheating, however, you have saved the world twice and brought my son to Camp. I would like to have a better relationship with you in the future. Thank you for making the gods recognize the minor gods and for bringing respect to their kids. Without you, my son would be in the Hermes cabin, probably hating me. " says Triton.

"I would love to restart. Your son, Danny, is amazing by the way. His mom is very nice but his stepdad is-was a jerk. Danny won't have to worry about him anymore, Uncle Hades on the other hand… I was only doing what was right when I made that wish."

That got a chuckle out of Triton and Amphitrite looked concern for her grandson as did Poseidon. Once I had hinted I killed him, they looked relieved. Amphitrite looks at me, "Even though I don't have any demigod children that your wish affected..." She looks at an uncomfortable Poseidon. "You still saved us all twice, and for that, you have my eternal respect."

"Thank you Lady Amphitrite." I say.

"Just Amphitrite Percy, you deserve the most of all of the demigods to not have to deal with titles."

"Thank you. So Oceanus's army is still around?" I ask, curious to what my dad and half-brother have to deal with in the underwater kingdom.

"Yes Percy, Oceanus himself disappeared after we took down Typhoon and you defeated Kronos, **(AN:I'm pretty sure this is how it went in The Last Olympian but I not sure. The part about Oceanus, not his army.) **however, his army didn't disappear, they keep making small attacks on villages on the outskirts of our kingdom. Nothing too damaging, just a hassle to repair. He doesn't have many soldiers left, from what Delphin said, we captured a large amount of his remaining army." says my Dad.

"Yes, although it was unfortunate that the palace was destroyed, it was necessary to defeat Typhoon and it made Oceanus let up." adds Triton.

"Well, as Poseidon knows, Polybetes recently attacked Camp Jupiter. He was risen by Tartarus for the coming war, so I wouldn't be surprised if he gave Oceanus more soldiers to attack you." I say. This seems to worry Poseidon and he looks deep in thought. Amphitrite and Triton look scared about another attack so soon.

"Percy, I think you may be right. It would be a good way to get us out of this war to attack me in my domain. I wouldn't be able to assist my siblings in the war." points out Poseidon.

_Percy?_ I hear a voice in my head. It doesn't sound like when Chaos speaks to me in my head.

_Hello, may I ask who this is?_ I ask. I can practically hear and feel the eye roll that occured with my statement.

_Percy, it's Artemis. I just wanted to let you know that me and the hunters moved camp after you left. We are now camped at the Muir Woods National Monument. It's a redwood forest about 16 miles away from San Francisco. I heard Phoebe say something about, 'Disgusting males, if one more comes up to me and flirts, I'm going to kill him!' While this is pretty normal for Phoebe, I don't want an angry god/goddess killing her._

_Ok, thanks for letting me know Arty._ I reply. And another eye roll.

"Percy, are you ok?" asks my dad. I guess I looked zoned out talking to Artemis mentally.

"Sorry dad, Artemis was in my head telling me where they set up camp." I reply.

"Son, how exactly is it living with the hunt? I'm surprised you aren't dead or missing your genitals." mused my dad.

"Well, it wasn't exactly a walk in the park until this morning." I say.

"What happened this morning?" asked Triton.

GREAT! If I tell them, I might get Zoё executed since she already died. "Swear on the River Styx that you won't tell anyone what I say and won't do anything about what I'm going to tell you. What happened isn't dangerous but someone could die if certain people find out." I explain. The look confused but they swear. "I asked Chaos to bring Zoё Nightshade back. It turns out she's pretty popular in the Hunt." I say casually. Triton and Amphitrite looked confused by Poseidon has a look of understanding on his face. I guess those two don't leave the water too much.

"Percy, how?" asks Poseidon.

"Dad, like I said, I asked Chaos. I thought that she deserved a second chance after her millenia of service and Artemis was and is very fond of her, as is the Hunt. Zoё was the lieutenant of the hunt for over a millenia." I explain.

"Ok. Percy, what do you plan on doing after this prophecy. I assume that you don't want to stay with the hunters longer than necessary?" asks my dad.

"Well, actually dad,I wa-..." I start to say before I get interrupted by the guard that led me here burst into the throne room. "My Lords and Lady, Oceanus, attack, here, overrun…" He manage to get out before he passes out. I then notice the multiple arrow wounds in his back that are bleeding. Since we're underwater, the blood starts to float out into the surrounding water. Suddenly, two great white sharks come in. They seem excited about the blood but hold off since they are in the presence of royalty. I pick up the guard, place him on the backs of the sharks, and tell them mentally, "_Can you two bring this man to the infirmary? He is dying._"

"_Of course, milord._" They reply.

"_Thank you, move as fast as you can._" I request. They nod and swim out of the room, as fast as they can without dropping the guard. "Well, I just haaaaaad to say something about freaking Oceanus. Me and my stupid mouth!" I shout. Poseidon looks at me slightly amused but mostly in agreement. Triton and Amphitrite just summon their weapons and magically flash their armour onto themselves.

Poseidon does the same and tells me, "Percy, go down to the armory and ask for your armour. Tyson made it especially for you and I must say, it is amazing."

"Thanks dad, um, where is the armory?" I ask. Hey, I've only ever been here once, don't look at me like that.

Poseidon rolls his eyes, points to his right, and says, "Down the hall, third door on your left."

"Thanks dad."

Walking down the palace in construction, I think about how this must look when it isn't completely destroyed. That gameroom sounded nice before it was destroyed. Ah. the armory. It looks like any old door but when you open it. It opens into a hallway with doors branching off of it. The doors are labeled, **Swords**, **Clubs**, **Tridents**, etc. I stopped outside of the one labeled **Armour**, for obvious reasons. Opening the door, I was stunned by the amount of protective gear there was. There was gleaming bronze chest plates, coral helmets, and the blueish steel made into boots. There was a cyclops on guard and he scowled when I walked in. "Halt, state your name and business!" he demanded.

"Percy Jackson, I'm here to pick up my armour." I say in a bored tone of voice. This guy obviously doesn't know who I am and therefore is just doing his job but still, I'm a human, breathing underwater, having Poseidon's features. It's not that hard to guess who I am!

His eye widened when I said my name and he quickly dropped into a bow. UGH! "Sorry Milord, I did not know it was you. Your armour is this way." He says.

"None of this, 'Milord' business, my name is Percy, not Lord. Don't call me Lord, I'm just as mortal as you are, there is no reason to call me Lord." I say in an exasperated voice. It's honestly not that hard to call me my name!

"Sorry Milord Percy, anyways, here is your armour." says the cyclops. I just sigh and look at the armour that my half-brother designed and made. My jaw dropped.

There were three pieces of armour. A chestplate of the Atlantean Steel with a celestial bronze trident plated into the middle of the chestplate. There was a Imperial Gold Greek-styled helmet, with a sea green wave design on either cheek. Finally, there was a set of Atlantean Steel leggings that had scenes of my adventures over the years. All of it was shiny and gleaming underwater and I was definitely going to thank Tyson for this gift next time I saw him. "Milord, General Tyson said that if you wanted, that if you didn't want to wear your armour at all times, that it would work similar to your pen." points out the cyclops.I imagine the armour as a blue ring on my right hand and said ring materializes on my hand. I picture my armour on me again and the ring disappears with the armour on my body. I don't normally wear armour because I don't like it weighing me down but when I put on this set, it didn't feel like I was wearing anything extra! I get ready to leave for the battlefield when I hear the cyclops speak again.

"Milord, General Tyson has this marked under your name, would you like to see it?" asks the cyclops. Curious to what else my brother made me, I say yes. "He said you would know what to do with it." adds the cyclops while throwing me a small object. My face lights up as I recognize the watch/shield that my brother has made. I put it on my wrist and activate it. The familiar woosh of metal comes from my hand and there is a circular piece of bronze once more covering my wrist. Instead of just scenes from my second quest, there is now scenes from all of my adventures, me holding the sky, me leading the group of demigods in front of the Empire State Building, a picture of the 7, even a picture of Tyson and co taking down Typhoon. I deactivate the shield, tuning it back into a watch, thank the cyclops, and swim out of a hole in the roof leftover from when Oceanus last came through here.

Swimming up, I can see a long line of figures in the distance, on the walls of Atlantis. I can see my dad, Amphitrite, and Triton all on the wall as well, looking regal as always. In the far distance, I can see two rows of figures marching towards the walled city. Leading them, a giant merman riding a chariot pulled by giant crawfish approaches. He is holding a snake as a weapon with a long sword on his back. As I got closer, I saw the mermen and cyclopes our our side, and the dracaenae, cyclopes, and mermen on his side. I guess the Dracaenae have his blessing or something to breathe underwater. Using the currents to move me faster, I come to a stop right next to my father as I hear him speaking to someone on his left.

"What news do we have of the enemies numbers?" asks my dad.

A familiar voice replies, "Sorry Daddy, we are outnumbered at least 3 to 1."

"Tyson?" I ask. Poseidon steps to the side as I see my half-brother running at me with his arms wide open.

"BROTHER!" shouts Tyson, hugging me very, _very_ tightly. Even if I trained for two years, it still hurts a lot to get hugged by a cyclops.

"Hey Tyson, thanks for the armour and new shield. We are in the middle of a fight so…" I manage to wheeze out. He lets me go and looks sheepish. "Don't worry about it Tyson, how's your job as general of the cyclops? Did Zeus get you your new stick?" I ask.

Tyson looks excited. "Yes, Zeus get me big stick! I am leader of army! Lots of fun!" exclaims Tyson. He looks very happy and of course, then he notices my wings. "Brother, you are birdy?" he asks. Dad snorts and I shoot him a mock glare.

"No Tyson, I just got wings. I'm not part bird." I say.

"Birdy! Brother is a birdy!" shouts Tyson. Oh no. This isn't going away anytime soon. Triton lets out a small chuckle and even Amphitrite has a look of amusement on her face. I facepalm.

I let out a long groan of just pure, pure disappointment. I uncap Riptide and summon Nightmare. Obviously, Flame's fire won't work underwater so I don't really want to use. Also, if a few monsters get absorbed into Nightmare, there is a few less monsters in the world.

"Poseidon! Surrender now and suffer less!" shouts Oceanus. Man, he really thinks dad would surrender to suffer _less_!

"Oceanus, this is your one chance to surrender yourself. Leave, or be destroyed!" I shout. Dad looks a little upset that I kind of stole his moment but I don't care. He can be upset when we are about to be attacked.

"What is this? Another puny demigod of Poseidon? I thought that he was devastated when his last son died?" questioned Oceanus. Dad looks pissed right now. "No matter, he couldn't beat me in the Second Titan War and he won't be able to beat me now." boasts Oceanus.

"Don't be so sure Oceanus! You only won because father went to go help my half-brother. Stand down and you won't be killed." adds Triton.

Poseidon looks at us both proudly. Poseidon is holding his Trident, Amphitrite, a pearl bow, and Triton with his horn and a longsword. Me with my dual swords and Oceanus with his snake. Triton raises his horn to his lips and blows. The sound of his horn echoes across the soon-to-be battlefield. He sounds his horn again and Oceanus's troops start to fidget. Oceanus puts his snake down and draws his sword. I turn to Triton, "You want the snake or should I get it?" I ask.

He smirks and says, "Together." I nod and turn to Dad. "You get Oceanus all to yourself until me and Triton kill the snake." I say. He nods. Welp, let's do this. "Triton, one more time please."

Triton blows his horn one more time. The sound is left echoing over the troops as the soldiers rush to fight. As I run across the stone ground, I tap my new watch, causing it to become a shield once again. At the front are me, Triton, Poseidon, the snake, and Oceanus. Amphitrite having stayed behind with her bow. Triton and I rush at the 6 foot tall snake and Poseidon takes on Oceanus with Amphitrite shooting her bow at anything moving.

Triton draws his sword and immediately tries to slice off the snake's head, but the snake dodges. He bites at Triton but I parry it's fangs with Riptide. I swing Nightmare at its neck but it just bounces off with a clang. Great, A Nemean Lion Snake, Note the Sarcasm. "Triton, aim for the mouth!" I shout. He nods in understanding and tries to stab it in the mouth. It dodges and slams it's tail into Triton. He goes flying and I try to think, the snake can't move it's entire body to fast but it can move it's head fast enough to dodge some attacks. I'll have to incapacitate it somehow. Triton staggers back to my side with a small gash on his left side slightly leaking ichor.

"Triton, I'm going to use my water powers to hold the snake's head still. Then, you stab it in the mouth until it dies, sound good?" I ask. Triton just nods and gets ready. I concentrate on the enormous amount of water surrounding us. With my new ring, this shouldn't be too taxing. Facing my hand at the snake, I imagine currents surrounding the snake's head. I start shaping the water to flow around the snake's head so fast that the snake was having trouble moving. By making it a little faster, the snake couldn't move its head at all. Thankfully, I had the thought to leave a small opening right in front of the snake's mouth for Triton to move through. Triton stabs his sword through the fork in the snake' tongue into the bottom of the snake's mouth. The snake tries to snap down on Triton but I force a current under the roof of its mouth so it can't chomp on Triton. Triton slices off its forked tongue and the snake hisses in pain. _HISSSSSSSS!_ Triton decides to end and stabs his sword through the roof of the snake's mouth. Snakey thrashes around for a few seconds before it stops moving and dissolves into golden dust particles.

"Welp, I guess we should help Dad now." I suggest.

Triton eyerolls. "Seriously?"

"No, I think we should just leave and let him do it alone, of course I'm being serious!" I say.

"Nevermind, let's just go help Father." says Triton exasperatedly.

As we run to help out Dad, we watch him and Oceanus fight. Oceanus slashes at Poseidon but he catches it on the prongs of his trident and forces it up before pulling back and shooting a sea-green blast of power at his chest. Oceanus manages to yank his sword down to block the blast but is pushed back a few steps. Both of them are panting from loss of energy even though the fight has only been a few minutes, that blast of power must be draining to use and block.

"Triton, go support Dad. I'm going to take on Oceanus, I need you to get him and yourself ready to finish him. Got it?" I ask.

"Ya know what Percy, you really like to make these plans, don't you?" replies Triton. "Yes, I'll get Father ready."

"Good, the big guy is mine." I say. I walk up to Oceanus who is still regaining his breath. "Hey Fish Breath, What makes you think that you can just waltz on in here and take over the oceans, huh? You think, that just because your a titan, that you can overpower Poseidon and his army, just like that huh? Well guess what Ocean Boy, your wrong, because the forces of evil will never beat the forces of good, because you're only fighting for power or for revenge, while the forces of good fight to defend our lands, for our friends, for family, for each other! Because guess what, even if we don't win the battle, we WILL win the war." I shout.

During that entire speech, the fighting had stopped. Mermen and monsters alike stood by each other, listening. The monsters we were facing didn't really care what I said, for them, what I was saying was just like enemy propaganda, meant to pull down the enemy and raise up your allies, and raise up it's allies it did. Mermen and Cyclopes together pounded their swords and clubs on their shields or the ground. The effect was astounding, a steady beat of **BOOM**, **BOOM**, **BOOM!** The monsters start to look nervous and a few even took half a step back.

"Good speech demigod, good speech. There's just one part you missed, while we lack conviction, you lack the manpower to win. Because sure, you may fighting for what you believe in, but if you're outnumbered 10-1, it doesn't matter. Your only hope, Perseus Jackson, was banished years ago for crimes he didn't commit. You can not win!" exclaims Oceanus.

"Oceanus, that's where you're wrong. Percy might have been betrayed by pretty much everyone he trusted, that doesn't matter to him, especially if the world is at stake. While he might not trust the same every again, he will fight for those 6 gods and goddess that voted for him to remain unbanished." I say, slightly angry that this titan thinks that he knows me better than I do.

"Well spoken young one, you seem to know your hero well, but, do you fight as well as him?" questioned Oceanus.

"Why don't you find out?" I ask.

"So be it." replied Oceanus. With that, he gets into a fighting stance with his sword in front of him. I sink into an offensive stance with Riptide in front of me and Nightmare to my side. I launch myself at him, Riptide stabbing at his chest with Nightmare slashing to block his sword. He sidesteps Riptide and blocks Nightmare with his sword. "A child of Poseidon weilding a Stygian Iron sword, how has your soul not been absorbed?" questions Oceanus.

"Let's just say I got on Uncle Hades good side." I reply with a wink that he can't see because of my hood. Ya know, even though this cloak protects my identity but it makes being sassy a little harder.

Oceanus charges me, shooting a blast of water at me with his sword being swung at my head. I instinctively move the water to the side, sending it blasting into an evil mermen's side. I duck his sword with a distinct _swoosh_ sounding over my head. I stab Nightmare up towards Oceanus and hold Riptide ready to defend myself. Oceanus backs up, making Nightmare miss, and stabs downward with his sword. I push the tip of his sword off Riptide and stomp on the ground. The resulting shockwave knocks all of the enemies off their feet, including Oceanus. All of our forces were left unaffected and were looking at me in awe. Triton looks surprised at this and Poseidon looks proud. I'm not turning around in the middle of a fight to see Amphitrite's reaction so don't ask.

"Well, for a spawn of the sea, you aren't that bad at fighting. Why do you fight for the gods? With how powerful you are, what's to say they won't do the same to you that they did to Perseus Jackson?" questioned Oceanus. "If you joined our side, I'm sure Lord Tartarus would give you a position of power in our ranks. You would have unlimited forces at your disposal and great wealth. Is that not better than anything the gods have ever offered you?"

At this, I just start bursting out in laughter. No seriously, I was on the ground laughing. Still chuckling, I stood up and addressed Oceanus. "Listen here Ocean Boy, yeah, the gods made a mistake in banning Percy. But guess what, they learned from that mistake. And as to why I'm sure the gods wouldn't do the same to me, I have a lot of friends on the council. A few of them are even my patrons. So no, I won't be joining you or Tartarus. My fatal flaw is loyalty for Hades sake, no offer of power would break the loyalty I have to my father and his family, no matter their past mistakes pertaining to Percy Jackson."

"Very well then sea spawn, don't say we didn't give you this chance. When you're on your knees begging for forgiveness as Olympus burns, your pleas will fall on deaf ears."

I throw two throwing knives at him, one at his head, the other at his stomach. As he blocks them, I flap my wings and use the currents to launch me over and behind him faster than most could see. To any non-immortals watching, it looked like I teleported. When Oceanus spins to face me, I use the first sword move I was ever taught, the disarming move. Oceanus's sword clatters to the ground. "It's over Oceanus. Call off your army and surrender now. Come to Olympus and stand trial for your crimes. If you surrender, you'll only pay for what you've done so far. It's either surrender or be absorbed by my sword." I point out.

"Never!" he shouts. All of a sudden, his sword is in his hand and he swinging it. I catch his sword on my hilt and lock it in place.

"Too bad for you Oceanus. Don't say we didn't give you the chance." I say in a mock voice. I slam my right wing into his temple with all my might. He crumples to the ground along with his sword. "Dad, what do you want to do with him?" I call out. Dad waves his hand and celestial bronze chains are on Oceanus's limbs.

"This is over! Surrender now or be killed!" I shout. The enemy army looks shares glances and look scared until one of them steps forwards and drops his weapon in front of him. The rest of the army slowly follows suit, at least the mermen. The evil cyclops and other monsters flee and we let them run, we're too busy with the mermen surrendering.

I swam up to Dad and Triton, "Hey, so, how's it going?" I ask casually.

Triton and Poseidon's jaws dropped. "You just defeated the titan of the sea, one of the more powerful titans, WITHOUT BREAKING A SWEAT, and all you have to say is, 'how's it going!" shouts Triton.

"Pretty much!" I say cheerfully.

Triton rolls his eyes and Poseidon straightens up. "Now that we have beaten the biggest threat to Atlantis in a long time, I say we celebrate! Percy, would you join us?" asks my father.

"Sorry Dad, I love to party as much as the next guy, but I have this new job called Guardian of the Hunt, so, yeah, the work hours are terrible, little flexibility with my hours and it's a pretty much 24/7 job." I exclaim. Dad looks crestfallen and Triton looks a little sad but overall doesn't care too much, what can I say, we made up about an hour ago. "Although, if I explained it well enough, Artemis **may** let me stay for a night." I compromise. Dad immediately perks up and Triton has a small smile on his face.

"Ok, so if you get permission from Artemis Percy, we're going to start the party with a huge-" Dad's voice faded into the background as I got one of my sometimes annoying mind messages.

"_Percy...Hunt...Attack...Danger...Giant...Help!"_ Artemis's voice assaults my head as I get her frantic message. This doesn't sound good.

I immediately snap to attention and turn to my dad. "Sorry Dad, the party will have to wait. I have to go, The Hunt is under attack. I don't know if i'll be able to come back because we'll have to go to Camp Half-He… Half-Blood. Sorry." And with that, I flame travel to the entrance of the Muir Woods National Monument. I launch myself in the air and listen for the sounds of battle or maybe a glimpse of silver poking through the trees. Thankfully, it's nighttime so my blackwings won't stand out like a sore thumb in the sky. I quietly fly over the dark forest, making as little sound as possible.

Suddenly, a loud cheer overtook my senses as it echoed over the forest. However, it wasn't the high-pitched screams of the hunters after successfully tracking and killing a dangerous monster, no, this was the mix of a reptilian roar and howls of hellhounds. I start to fly towards the sound the cheers, dreading what I would see when I reached them. What I saw wasn't good.

The hunters were all in celestial bronze chains, sat in a circle, surrounded by hellhounds, cyclopes, and dracanae. None of them were dead and none of them had any major wounds, that I could see at least. A couple scratches here and there, and of course, the murderous glares plastered on their faces at their captives. The new hunters looked scared, the monsters would pay for that, and the older hunters just glared defiantly at the monsters. Thaila and Zoë were next to each other, current and former lieutenants stand together I guess. I frantically look around for Artemis and see her being dragged off by a giant on the opposite side of the clearing the camp was in, amid the hunt's cries of protest. The giant had mechanical eyes flashing lasers everywhere he looked and a huge bow that I probably couldn't pull back strung over his back. Styx, it's Orion. Two dracanae followed him with spears. Seemingly getting tired of the hunt's complaining, he said, "Don't worry hunters, you'll get your turn." He chuckles loudly before walking into the woods with Artemis and his two guards. The cyclops guards look hungrily at the hunters in a way that made everyone very uncomfortable.

I use my new stealth from Hermes to sneak just outside the tree line over to where Orion took Artemis into the woods. Crouching and moving slowly but surely, I start to hear Artemis's muffled cries of protest, likely from Orion covering her mouth with his hand. They were still moving, so it looked like I wasn't too late, yet.

Soon enough, I see another clearing. Orion, Artemis, and his two bodyguards stand in the middle of it. Artemis is on her knees with tears streaming down her face, and for some reason, that pissed me off. Orion's rumbling laughter kicks me out of my thoughts. "Artemis dear, my brother Gration was supposed to take you as his wife, but that pesky Omega killed him so I guess it's my turn. I'm going to do what I should have millenia ago. Where is your saviour now Artemis, where is Omega? I guess this just proves your beliefs, men will always let you down."

For a scary moment Artemis seems to consider his words before shaking her head no. Orion's back is facing the dracanae so I throw two throwing knives at them, striking each in the back of the head, killing them instantly. The grass muffles the knives hitting the ground so Orion doesn't notice. Artemis's eyes widen at the sight of two monsters being killed in front of her and she looks hopeful. It's actually quite cute. A 12 year old girl staring at a 10 ft tall giant**(This is coming straight from "Riordan Wiki" so don't hurt me.)** with defiance and hope in her eyes after seeing two monsters burst into golden dust. "I see you're still hopeful of rescue, your hunt is in shackles, Omega is nowhere to be seen, and your father doesn't care enough to come help you. There is no hope. Soon, even Hestia, the goddess of the hearth and hope, will have to bow down before our patron unless she wants to die." finishes Orion. He starts to mess with his pants. Artemis's eyes widen once again and the tears come back, shaking her head back and forth frantically.

I decide to make myself known. I summon my armour and pull out Flame. I tap the watch on my left arm and it spirals into my bronze shield. "Who said I wasn't showing up. I would never miss a party as sweet as this one!" I say excitedly. Orion whirls around in time to see me activate Flame's fire feature making me look really badass if I do say so myself.

"Omega, leave, this does not concern you." says Orion. He loads an arrow and pulls back on his bow string incredibly fast but doesn't fire. "Leave the goddess to me and no one gets hurt."

"How about no."

"Lord Tartarus was most displeased when you defeated Polybetes and Gration in such a short time period. Why don't you join us? I'm sure you'll get…"

I interrupt Orion before he can continue. "You know, this is a strong case of Deja vu. See, Oceanus just offered the same thing to me, just an hour ago right before I beat him in front of his army. I declined, of course, so let me think. No."

While I was talking, I had concentrated on Artemis's celestial bronze chains. I focused on the water in the air surrounding the chains actually. By focusing on that, I could place the particles on the chains and freeze them, effectively weakening the chains enough that Artemis could snap them.

_Artemis, I froze your chains. They should be weak enough for you to break now. Be ready to fight Orion with me when I give the signal. Before you ask what the signal is, it will be pretty obvious._ I mind message Artemis, at least, I hope I did. I've only ever responded when they were in my head already so hopefully I did that right.

"Fine then." With that, Orion let loose an arrow at me. I raise my shield to block and it clangs off, flying into a nearby tree. After seeing his first arrow failed, Orion sends a barrage of arrows my way. I dodge as many arrows as I can and block the rest with either Flame or my shield. I launch a throwing knife at Orion's bow string but he deflects it off the metal grip. I charge at Orion, dodging and blocking arrows the whole way there. Once I get within 10 feet of him, he strings his bow over his back and pulls out a pair of pitch black hunting knives. Seeing this, I deactivate my shield and pull out Riptide, uncapping it as I swing Flame at Orion's head. He ducks Flame and thrusts a knife at my chest, only for it to be deflected off of Riptide. Riptide is thrust at Orion's chest while Flame is slashed at his head. Orion manages to deflect Riptide and dodges Flame but the fire gets close enough to give him a light burn on his cheek.

I then flap my wings at him. Yeah, real threatening, I know. What it did was create a gust of wind that threw his balance off so I threw a knife at his right hand, knocking the knife out of it. Orion then backhands me into a nearby tree, knocking the wind out of me. As I lay in the dirt, gasping for breath, Orion approaches me with an evil grin on his face. "You fight well Omega, too bad it wasn't enough. Any last words?" asks Orion.

"Yes actually. NOW ARTEMIS!" The icy chains snap as Artemis channels her godly strength to break them. She snatches up the knife that I knocked out of Orion's hand and thrusts it into his back. Orion arches his back and pain and that's when I thrust Flame through his stomach. He falls to the ground, groaning from loss of blood. "Artemis, would you like me to finish this forever?" I ask.

She looks at me confused until I pulled out Nightmare. She immediately nods and motions for the sword to be used. "Orion, you shouldn't have messed with the goddess of the moon." I state before plunging Nightmare into Orion's skull. He dissolves into the normal golden dust, but instead of blowing away like normal, the dust is absorbed into Nightmare. Artemis bursts into tears, the thought of what would of happened if Percy hadn't shown up proving too much for her. I've never been good with women so I awkwardly put my arm around her slowly and as gently as I can. Surprisingly, I don't get castrated immediately. Instead, the leans into my chest and starts to drench my shirt. I guess my water powers don't work for dog slobber or tears. Artemis sobs into my shirt for a good minute before I say, "Artemis, don't mean to interrupt you here but we should probably free the hunt now." I get punched in the arm for that but it gets her to stop crying at least.

"Shut up."

Fair enough. She summons her bow and notches an arrow before running off into the wood in the direction of the hunter's camp. I follow behind her and find her overlooking the clearing. "Ok, you free your hunters while I distract the monsters, ok?" I question. She nods, still not quite over what just happened.

Luckily, all the monsters were on one side of the clearing, waiting for Orion to come back, something that would never happen. I launch a white hot fireball at the nearest hell hound and watch it burn to dust. The monsters all watch as their comrade died and watch as I step out of the tree line. "Who are you, why did you kill our brother?" questioned a cyclops.

"Why do you attack demigods?" I question. The cyclops looks confused as his eyebrow furrows in concentration.

"Because they attack us." He shouts, proud of his accomplishment.

"Because you attack us first most of the time." I counter.

"But demigods kill us?" he replies in a whiny voice.

"And you kill demigods." I reply coldly.

At this point, all the cyclopes look confused and the hellhounds are putting their snouts in between their paws. The dracanae were using their scaly hands to scratch their chins as they though. Artemis had freed all the hunters and was currently summoning weapons for them while making as little noise as possible.

Suddenly, a cyclops shouts, "Hey, why are we thinking if we could be killing the thing making us think?!" I like the way that guy thinks, the only problem is I'm the one making them think.

"Yeah!" shouts the rest of the monsters. Yay.

"You know, or, you could worry about not dying." I point out.

A dracanae responds, "He makessss a good point. I don't want to return to Tartarussss."

A cyclops looks at me, "Are you going to make us die?"

"Yes."

"Aww man."

"Welp, it's been fun being a distraction but this is the part where we fight, I win, you all die, and then we preferably eat blue cookies!" I say excitedly. The hunters and Artemis open fire on the back flank of 200 or so monsters. When they turn to see what is killing them, I shoot fireballs at the hellhounds and dracanae while running at the cyclopes with Riptide out. I slice through a few cyclopes before they turn back to face me. The hunters fire their second volly and take out another line of monsters. This basically repeats until the monsters are all gone. Thaila then thinks it's necessary to give me an electrically charged slap.

"OW!"

"That's for leaving right before we got attacked." replies Thaila.

"At least I asked for permission. And I came back to save you all."

"I hate it when he's right" I hear her grumble before she walks over to the rest of the hunt who are straightening up camp.

"So, when are you going to tell them they're going to Camp Half-Blood for the remainder of the war?" I ask Artemis.

"Please Percy, we don't need two attacks on their minds."

"Sure thing Moonbeam."

THUD

"Ow, was punching me really necessary?"

"Yes. It felt quite good actually." replied Artemis. Dang moon goddesses who can turn me into a fuzzy animal whenever they want.

TIME SKIP TO THE NEXT DAY AT DINNER

"Girls, I have an announcement to make. We are to go to Camp Half-Blood for the remainder of the war. I know none of you want to but Lord Zeus commands it." Artemis announces.

"What the FU-"

"Phoebe, they're are children present!" I shout.

**4K views! Get the camera mom! Don't forget the airhorn! Also, 34 favorites and 41 follows is amazing as well. Or should I say, amaZHANG. No, just me? Ok. Seriously though, thanks for reading this story and for the people who favorited/followed, you all get blue cookies! Also, longest chapter ever with almost 7,000 words. Hopefully that makes up for the 2+ week wait.**


	10. Tender Moment

**And in the 5 days since I updated, we got to 5K views. YAY. I HAVEN'T STARTED WRITING THIS CHAPTER YET SHOULD PROBABLY DO THAT. I'M GOING TO GO DO THAT NOW! It has been over a month since I last posted an update and I haven't even got 1,000 words down. I'm sorry that this has taken so long.**

**Percy P.O.V.**

After sufficiently calming the hunt down, Artemis clears her throat.

"Girls, I know that staying at Camp sucks for you all. I hate it to with all the boys flirting with you. This is only for the remainder of the war and after that, we can go hunting for as long as we want without Father sending us back there." With that, the Hunt let out some cheers. The younger girls who hadn't been to Camp yet looked a little confused but went along with their sisters.

I walk up to Artemis and whisper in her ear, "Artemis, before we head to Camp, I think I should tell them all what happened those 2 years ago. It's better they know before we get there from me than they learn once we get there. Do you mind if I tell them now?" She nods and addresses the girls.

"Ok girls, now, those of you who knew who Percy was before our guardian know that he used to go to Camp Half-Blood. He wants to tell you why he left and is standing here now." The motions for me to start speaking.

And so I do, I tell them about Mark arriving at Camp, how he made my life a living Tartarus after becoming a freaking god in two weeks, how he stole all my friends at Camp Half-Blood, how he took my girlfriend, how was my everything to me, my happiness, how he did everything he could to make my life miserable short of actually attacking me because even as a god, he wouldn't be able to defeat me. How my parents died in a fire and how I met Chaos.

The Hunt looks dumbstruck. They seem to be wondering how any one person could go through that and still be sane. I'm not entirely sure I am though, One thing's for sure, I've changed. Thaila looks pissed when I talk about how Annabeth cheated on me. She looks on the verge of tears when I tell them how my mom died. Artemis has this cute little frown on her face when she heard about my mom's death, probably thinking something along the lines of there goes another strong woman.

"Alright girls, now that you know a little more about our guardian, it is time for you all to go to bed so you are ready to kick the boy's butts at Capture the Flag tomorrow night." exclaims Artemis, her voice cracking at the end of the sentence, she must not be over what happened yesterday.

As I walk back to my tent, I think about how much my life has changed in about 4 days. I was on my own, rescuing demigods from monsters and abusive parents, and 4 days later, I've been in 4 different battles, I am the guardian of the Hunt, I visited Camp Jupiter, and I'm about to visit Camp Half-blood. Yay.

I see Artemis walk into her tent, head down and shaking. I walk over to her tent and overhear sobbing.

I can't really knock on a tent flap so I ask, "Can I come in?"

"No"

"I'm coming in anyways because you're crying and as your guardian, I'm supposed to stop that kind of thing." I announce.

As I walk into her tent, I notice Artemis sitting on her bed with her head in her hands. Woah, that isn't the Artemis I know. "Artemis, what's wrong?" I ask, sitting next to her on her bed with my hand on her back.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Arty, if you don't talk about it, it's gonna hurt more." I reason.

"Percy, he came so close. Way too close to losing what I pride the most. If you hadn't shown up, we both know what would have happened. I would have lost everything." she sobs, turning her head to face me, as a result, my shirt was getting soaked.

"Shh, shh, Arty, that would never happen. I'm called the Guardian of the Hunt for a reason. I would never allow harm to fall upon you or the Hunt while I was here. It doesn't matter how close Orion came, he didn't do it and he's gone forever now, we made sure of that. You don't have to worry about him anymore." I say, wrapping my arm around her in what I hoped was a comforting hug. She melted into the hug, still sobbing but slower.

"Thanks, Percy."

"Anytime."

"I'm gonna go to bed now, so goodnight." I say carefully.

"Wait!" she says quickly, looking at my raised eyebrow, she says slower, "Can you stay?" She asks in a timid and shy voice and, is that a blush!

"Umm, sure?" I manage to get out, trying to hide my own blush. "However, I don't think the Hunt would be happy about me being in the same tent as their mistress, even if I brought back one of their friends from the dead." I point out.

She looks at me, "I'll explain to them if they notice, you probably won't die"

"That's reassuring."

"Shut up."

"Do you want me to leave while you change or…?" I ask. She smiles at me and snaps her fingers, suddenly in a T-shirt and long pajama pants instead of jeans and a silver parka covering a black undershirt.

"Just to be clear, this is just a friendly thing, anything else, and you will be lacking something." she states.

"I wouldn't expect anything else." I reply with a smile. I take off my hood so I'm just in a black T-shirt and jeans. We climb into bed and she grabs my hand, kind of like she's making sure I'm actually here instead of this being a dream or an illusion. We're facing each other and her silver eyes bore into my sea green ones. Ever so slowly, we both drift off, me with a ridiculous grin on my face.

**I'm so so sorry for not posting over a month. I'm not coming up with any excuses because they aren't true. Please enjoy this slight Pertemis moment and I'll be updating more in the summer, hopefully...**


	11. Entrance and Revelations

**I'm sorry about how short last chapter was. Also 1,500 views in about a day in a half ain't bad. That was sarcasm, thank you so much! Also, if anyone is going to complain about someone being OOC and sees this before they complain, keep in mind, the entire pairing is OOC, cut me some slack. Also, I know I should have done this before the 11th chapter but shout out to JBarros27 and ****LUIS****III ****for being my first two followers and favorites, they did on the same day so I put both of them.**

**Percy P.O.V.**

I awake in a place that wasn't my tent and for a moment, I mentally panic until I notice the mess of auburn hair leaning against my side. I immediately force my body to relax as to not wake up the sleeping beauty next to me. Artemis somehow curled up into a ball during the night and her head is now facing the side of the bad, leaning against my chest, and her feet were brushing mine. All in all, it felt amazing but all good things have to end. All I could really do was wait for her to wake up and hope to not get shot, because I'm not waking up someone that looks so at peace.

As I feel Artemis start to stir, I think about what we are doing today. First, we're reporting to Zeus about the attack last night, and then… and then we're heading to Camp Half-Blood. They won't find out who I am if I have anything to say about it.

As Artemis slowly opens her eyes, she immediately takes in her surroundings. If she is surprised to wake up to me, she doesn't show it. So far, so good. She stands up and pushes me off the bed. Ow.

"What was that for?" I ask.

"I needed you to get up so we could report to Father." she replies with a smirk.

"Well, I was already awake!" I exclaim.

"I know."

"Fine, I'll go change and wait for you outside your tent, ok?" I ask.

"That's fine Percy."

As I turn to leave, I heard a soft voice behind me say, "Thanks for staying."

"Anytime"

I peek out of the tent and don't see any hunters awake yet so I throw my tent square on the ground next to Artemis's and walk inside. I change my sea green T-shirt to a black shirt and put on a new pair of jeans. I grab a fresh hood and make a mental note to wash my dirty clothes soon.

I walk out of my tent and with a thought, it starts to fold in on itself very quickly until it's in it's tent square form. Before I wait however, I need to make the hunter's food in case they wake up while we're gone. Concentrating on the picnic table we use, I summon a buffet of breakfast foods like bacon, eggs, toast, orange juice, milk, biscuits, hash browns, etc.

I wait outside of Artemis's tent until she comes out a few minutes later wearing her normal hunting gear. She grabs my hand and flashes us to Olympus. Shooting a silver arrow into the sky, it explodes and the council flashes in periodically in the next five minutes.

Once everyone arrived, Zeus asked Artemis, "Daughter, is there a reason you called an emergency meeting at this hour?" No, she did it for the giggles.

"Yes Father, the hunt was attacked last night by Orion and about 200 monsters. We successfully killed them all after Percy showed up." At the mere mention of Orion, Apollo looked pissed.

"When Percy showed up' huh, Are you failing in your duties, Perseus?" boomed Zeus.

"No Lord Zeus, I had requested to visit my father earlier that evening and was busy helping him fight Oceanus." I reply smoothly.

"And I'm just now hearing about this why, brother?" questioned Zeus.

"Heh Heh, about that." Poseidon said awkwardly while rubbing the back of his neck. He then waves his hand and Oceanus's appears in the middle of the throne room.

"Poseidon, what happened at Atlantis last night?" asked Zeus.

"Well, after Percy showed up in my throne room, I gave him his armor and shield and he came to the front lines with me, Ampitrite, and Triton. I engaged Oceanus while Triton and Percy killed his snake. Ampitrite was in the back shooting arrows. After they killed the snake, Percy fought Oceanus while Triton helped me recover from the fight. Percy then proceeded to defeat Oceanus and then had to leave to help Artemis and her hunt." finishes Dad.

"Daughter, what happened to your hunt?"

"Like I said earlier, we were ambushed by Orion and 200 or so other monsters, after chaining up my hunt, Orion…, Orion took me into the forest with just him and two bodyguards. H-h-he was going to take my virginity, Father. Until Percy killed the bodyguards, I thought he wasn't coming. After a short battle, we incapitated Orion and Percy asked me if I wanted him gone forever, I was confused until he pulled out his Stygian Iron sword. All in all, Orion is gone forever from this world." says Artemis.

Apollo stands up from his throne and slowly walks up to me. He shrinks down until he is about my size and, gives me a hug? He whispers in my ear, "Thank you Percy, for what you have done. Now I don't have to worry about Orion messing with my little sis anymore."

"Apollo, what I did was part of my job. If Orion was finished then and there, he could have came back later and done something else to Artemis. I was just doing my job, cousin." I reply.

"Are you sure it was just because of your job?" asked Apollo with a sly grin on his face after pulling away from me.

I blush and reply, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't cuz, sure you don't" he replies with a smirk and pats my shoulder. He returns to his throne.

"Daughter, you know you and your hunt must go to Camp Half-Blood yes?" questioned Zeus.

"Yes Father, I have already informed my hunters and we make for Camp after this meeting."

"Perseus, you won't be required to reveal your identity. We will be arriving before the Hunt arrives to reveal the prophecy to the campers. If no one has any objections, then meeti-"

I interrupt Zeus before he finishes. "Zeus, I think it would be a good idea to consolidate our forces at Camp Half-Blood. It has magical barriers to keep monsters out. The enemy can't pick off our forces one by one if they are all in one place." I reason. Zeus was upset that I interrupted him but he now looks thoughtful.

"Very well Perseus, we will use your idea. Ares, assemble the Romans and flash them to Camp Half-Blood, Hera dear, assemble the Amazons, their help will be needed to win this war, Dionysus, prepare the campers for visitors. The romans can build their own fortifications to sleep in and Hera, you may provide the Amazons with shelter. We will reveal the prophecy once everyone arrives. Dionysus, set up everyone in the Amphitheatre for our announcement. NOW, unless anyone has any objections, this council is dismissed." finishes Zeus.

One by one, the gods flash out until it is just me, Artemis, and Hestia, who is tending the hearth. Artemis puts her hand on my shoulder and flashes us to the middle of our camp where the hunters are chowing down on the buffet I summoned.

"Hunters, we must leave for Camp Half-Blood soon. After you all finish eating, you will have one hour to pack up your tents, gather your belongings, all your remaining time will go to packing up the animal tents. Percy, gather up your belongings and pack up the training area. We will meet back here after the hour is up." orders Artemis.

**LE TIME SKIP**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

The Hunters were assembled where the lunch tables used to be. They were standing in a circle chatting about different topics. The younger hunters were all talking about how much their lives had changed since they joined the Hunt. The older hunters like Zoё, Phoebe, and Thaila were debating about the different advantages and disadvantages of certain weapons like swords vs. spears.

"Spears have longer reach than swords!"

"Yeah, but swords are easier to maneuver with and to carry!"

"Spears can be thrown easily if needed!"

"Swords are more durable than spears and can't be chopped in half easily!"

"Swords are better!" Percy shouts, walking up to the girls.

"Shut it Kelp Head!"

"Yeah Percy, bows are obviously the best!" Artemis says, walking up the group. "That's why all my hunters are trained with them."

"Bows are ineffective against shields and arrows can be dodged or blocked with relative ease." Percy replies.

"Swords are close range weapons and make you more prone to injury." Artemis shoots back.

"I have throwing knives for a reason, Arty." Percy says smoothly.

"Anyways, it's time to go to Camp Half-Blood. Everyone in a circle with our stuff in the middle. Percy, fire travel the two girls you are touching and the two girls touching them. We will meet at the base of Half-Blood Hill on the mortal side." orders Artemis. The girls nod and I end up with Thaila and Zoё holding my hands with Phoebe holding Zoё's hand and Andy holding Thaila's hand.

Percy pictured the foot of Camp Half-Blood, a place he hadn't been in 2 years. The place where his life was doomed to change, the place he met _her_, the place he met Mark, the place his crazy life finally made a little sense. The place his fatal flaw was broken, and the place that would not be finding out his identity.

In a flash of fire, he arrived. The girls shook off their dizziness and scanned their surroundings. Artemis appeared and said, "Girls, our stuff is stored in our cabin. Thaila, sound the horn to announce our arrival."

"Wait!" Percy shouts, grabbing Thaila's wrist before she can blow the horn. "I have an idea. I say we give the campers a little, surprise…" he says with a sly grin on his face.

**ANOTHER LE TIME SKIP**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

The Hunt's hunting horn rang out over the hills. The Romans were assembled by cohort around the top of the amphitheater, with the campers in the seats of the amphitheater. The Amazons were mixed in here and there. All heads turned at the sound of the hunting horn, signalling the arrival of the Hunters. They marched proudly in and took the first two rows of seats. Artemis took her seat on her throne on the stage and the other gods flash in. Apollo was about to ask where Percy was when Artemis lifted a finger to her lips in a "shush" gesture.

"Demigods! The gods have an announcement to make! There has been a new Great Prophecy! We have found the two we believe to be the heroes and…" A very, very loud gasp came from one of the campers in the third row as he pointed up at the sky. Zeus was very pissed when he was interrupted until he, along with everyone else there, looked to the sky. All of the gods had small smiles on their faces at the campers reactions, except for Apollo and Hermes. They had ridiculously huge grins on their faces.

There was a falling figure in the sky, plummeting down from the heavens. About 50 feet from the ground, two pitch black wings protruded from their back. As they neared the ground, the wings caught on fire, but the figure didn't appear to be in pain. They seemed to be heading for the stage, where the gods were watching in amusement at the gasps of surprise from the campers who didn't recognize the figure. Twisting in mid air, the figure grabbed two long-straight objects from it's back and hit the front of the stage.

The shockwave that occured everyone out of their seats or off their feet except for the Hunters and the 14 Olympians. As everyone climbed to their feet, they saw the man, they could tell what gender he was now that he was closer, now standing at 6'4, wings spread out to their maximum wing span, still on fire. He was holding an intricate gold sword, that was on fire as well in his right hand, the sword was so bright, it hurt to look at. In comparison, the sword in his left hand was so dark that the very air surrounding it seemed to be sucked into the sword. The Stygian Iron blade seemed to absorb all light anywhere near it.

Sheathing the swords on two crossed sheathes behind his back, he turned to the gods. He bowed to Poseidon, Hestia, and finally, Artemis. He gave a nod of respect to Hades and gave a mocking bow to Zeus. Turning to face the demigods, he said, "Hunters." along with a nod. He turned to the Romans, "Romans." he said with a nod. Turning to the Amazons, he said "Amazons." Finally, he turned to the Greek campers, "Campers." he said with distaste evident in his voice.

He then stood by the side of Artemis and motioned for Zeus to continue. The campers of Camp Half-Blood and the Amazons were looking at the man in curiosity and slight fear. The Hunters were laughing on the inside and the Romans were impressed with the display. Zeus sighed and said, "As I was saying!" he said while glaring at the man, "The gods believe to have found the two heroes of this new prophecy. The Prophecy goes,

_The Betrayed Son of the Sea becomes Moon's Guard_

_With Hearth's Blessing he can't be charred_

_The newest threat rises from the pit_

_Betrayed Guardian doesn't benefit_

_Unless the Moon makes her decision _

_All of Olympus is put into submission_

"The two beleived to be the heroes are Artemis and her new guardian, blessed by Hestia. The threat has, in fact, been identified as Tartarus,_(que the scared gasps)_. You all know Artemis and you just met her guardian, kind of. Guardian, would you like to say something?" asked Zeus.

"Sure." The man walked up to the front of the stage and said, "Hi, I'm Artemis's and the Hunt's guardian. You mess with them, you mess with me. Some of you may have known me as Omega, because for the past 2 years, I have been rescuing demigods and bringing them to either Camp Jupiter, Camp Half-Blood, or the Hunt. All you need to know is call me either Omega or Guardian, I don't really care." he finishes.

"Well 'Omega', I bet you're a weakling! If I fought you, the fight would last 5 seconds!" shouts the kid that first saw Omega, in fact, it is Mark.

Poseidon looks mad that someone thought that his son that had killed Giants and Titans was weak. Artemis just snorted and said, "Yeah, your fight would last 5 seconds."

"See, even the pretty goddess agrees with me! You're weak!" shouts Mark. Artemis stands up angry, bow summoned to her hand and pointed at Mark's private area. The Hunters had all pointed their bows at various parts of Mark's body and Omega was already standing behind him with Flame pressed against Mark's throat.

"She's a maiden goddess genius! Do you know what that means? I didn't expect you to, it means she can't date anyone. Not now, not ever! Remember how I said, 'mess with them, you mess with me?' Well, flirting with the maiden goddess I am sworn to protect counts as 'messing' with them."

He flicked Mark in the back of the head and was suddenly on the stage again with his hand on Artemis's shoulder. "Arty, as much as I would like you to shoot him, we are at war and fighting amongst ourselves won't help. If he does it again, you can do whatever you want short of making him fade because he has now been warned. Sound good?" He asked.

"It doesn't sound good, but you're right." she grits through her teeth. She reluctantly lowers her bow and signals the hunters to do the same. They do the same except for Phoebe who just turns and fires into the lake out of anger.

Mark looks like he peed himself. The angry hunters and guardian scared him. It would scare anyone, the death glares coming off of the hunters.

"Anyways, the hunters will be staying in their cabin, the Romans will build a temporary fortification within the wall of Camp, Hera, will you summon some tents or something for our Amazonian forces? You all will remain here, until the prophecy is fulfilled and the war is over. You will then return to your respective homes. Any questions?" asked Zeus.

One of the new campers raised her hand, "Is Omega ever gonna reveal his identity?" she asked in a shy and timid voice.

Omega turned to the girl and spoke to her in a soft and comforting tone, "Not likely little one, somethings just have to remain secrets." The girls nods and lowers her hand.

"Who are you and why should we trust you? You could be a spy from the enemy!" shouted a blonde, curly haired, grey eyed girl.

Omega slightly flinched and replied to the girl, Annabeth, "I'm going to pretend like you didn't just ask that question, I swore on the Styx and Chaos herself that I would protect the Hunters with my life and I fully intend to not get blasted."

"How do we know you're not lying?" questions Annabeth.

"Well, I swore in front of the entire Olympian council, you can ask any of them. The Romans know due to, a certain display, when we recently visited them, and if I was a spy, I wouldn't have been blessed by the entire Olympian Council and Chaos, and would have let the Hunt, the Romans, and Atlantis die when they were each attacked, the Hunt twice. Now, if you could kindly not question my allegiances, that would be lovely." replied Omega.

"Yeah right, like Chaos would bless _you_! Also, who says Chaos is a girl, men are clearly superior!" shouts Mark.

"First of all, you just really want to get shot, don't you? Secondly, Chaos did bless me, that's where the indestructible wings came from, Thirdly, this already happened at Camp Jupiter and I'm slightly interested to see what happens now. I'm sure the kind boy, Logan, who got turned into a ferret would love to tell you all about it."

The Hunters and Artemis were once more on their feet with bows pointed at Mark and Phoebe looks excited to be able to actually shoot someone this time. A black vortex appears on the front center of the stage and out steps a beautiful woman with clothes decorated with galaxies and eyes like black holes. The Romans, Hunters, and the 14 Olympians bow to the new person, the Greek campers and Amazons look confused, and Omega just rolls his eyes.

"Who are you!" shouts Mark.

"The creator of the universe, Chaos, who you just insulted like an idiot."

"No you're not!" says Mark.

"Welp, to be fair Chaos, I did say Artemis could do whatever she wants next time the idiot over here insulted her, but he did insult you as well so… you guys ok with sharing?" asked Omega.

The two share a glance and nod. "How about you Zeus, you ok with your stupid son getting what he deserves for once?" questioned Omega.

Zeus stood up with lightning bolt in hand, ready to shoot before asking, "What do you mean, for once?"

"First of all, you never let your children get the punishment they deserve. Second off, I'm talking about this idiot getting godhood, what has he done to be worthy of that? Third off, you really want to throw that lightning bolt with everyone that is here?" Omega questioned Zeus.

"Father, you can't be seriously thinking about what this weakling has said, right?" asked Mark in a high pitched voice, scared because of the arrows pointed where the sun doesn't shine.

"Son, you insulted the creator of the universe, and my Olympian daughter and her group of man-haters, what did you honestly expect to happen? I will stand down, just… don't make him fade please." said Zeus.

"We make no promises." Chaos says as she waves her hand and her, Artemis, and Mark disappear."

Zeus gulps and turns to Omega, "What are they going to do to him. He's my son, Artemis wouldn't hurt her own half-brother, would she?"

"Ok, so, have you ever seen her and Apollo in the same room NOT messing with each other? I don't know what they are going to do but it probably won't be pleasant for Mark." said Omega.

"Very well, us gods must return to our duties, we will leave you all to greet friends and to train for the upcoming battles. Goodbye." said Zeus. With that, the gods flashed out one by one, more than one waving goodbye to Omega. The Roman and Greek campers looked at each other awkwardly, the topic of Percy coming between any attempts to socialize. The Hunters and the Amazons took vividly, chatting about "how is business going?," and, "have any good hunts recently?". A couple of the Amazons look at Omega distastefully, not imagining that a male could protect the Hunt.

As for Omega, he just sat on the front of the stage, watching the scenes being made. It was slightly amusing to see Annabeth try to talk to Jason, Piper, Hazel, and Frank but it just made him sad that Leo was dead and what had happened two years ago. He stood up and approached Chiron. "Greeting Chiron." said Omega.

"Greeting Omega, what may I do for you?" asked Chiron respectfully.

"If you could gather Clarisse La Rue, Chris Rodreguiez, and yourself and meet me in the Big House in 10 minutes, that would be nice, I have something to show you three." states Omega.

**Skip 10 minutes**

**Percy P.O.V.**

I waited in the foyer of the Big House, waiting for the only three Greeks that I trusted enough to know my identity. These are the only three I will show willingly my face, unless absolutely necessary. Actually, Rachel. She had to return to Clarion Ladies Academy about a week before the awards ceremony so she could be included on the list of acceptable people.

Clarisse, Chris, and Chiron walk through the front door of the Big House. "What do you want punk?" asked Clarisse.

"One moment Clarisse, Chiron, is Rachel here?" I asked.

"Yes Omega, she came for summer break about 3 days ago I believe." he replied.

"Good, I'll talk to her next. Anyways, I called you three here for a reason. First, what are your thoughts of Perseus Jackson?" I asked.

"Percy." corrected Chris. We weren't ever super close before the 2nd Giant War but when he and Clarisse were the only campers to talk to me, we bonded.

"Yes, Percy. What are your thoughts about him?" I questioned once more.

"Prissy was a good leader and loyal to a fault. I still can't believe all the campers thought he did all those things. As much as I hate to admit it, he was a great swordsman and could beat anyone at camp." replied Clarisse.

"We were never close until after the 2nd war but I thought he was a nice guy, he never held the fact that I was on the Titan's side for some of the war against me." said Chris.

"Percy was a great student, one of, if not the strongest demigods we've had in a long, long time. He was like a son to me and I was devastated when the gods banished him." answered Chiron.

"Good news, you all passed the test. I have news on Percy's whereabouts that I think you three would be interested in." I said.

"That was a test?" asked Chris. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"I wouldn't give this info to someone who wasn't still loyal to Percy. Anyways, Percy is right here." I say.

"What do you mean punk? Percy isn't here, he is banished." replied Clarisse.

"Is he though?" I ask while pulling down my hood. Clarisse stumbles back and Chris moves back to catch her.

Chiron steps forward slowly, the clop clop of his hooves distinct on the wood floors. "Percy, is that really you?" he questions with tears in his eyes.

"Yes Chiron, it's me. I'm back." I say, pulling him into a hug. He grips me tighter, trying to see if it's real or not.

Clarisse and Chris come up too and hug me from my sides. They all let go and we all talk for a few , Clarisse punches me in my gut.

"Oww, what was that for?" I asked.

"Well Prissy, that was for leading us on for two years. Wait, what are you doing here, you're banished, you can't be here!" Clarisse says in a panicked voice.

"Clarisse, calm down. The gods recognized they were wrong after Chaos came and explained what happened, they reversed my banishment and started to look for me." I explain. "Now, we can talk later, but now, I need to surprise Rachel." I say. I pull up my hood and walk out the door.

I walk through Camp not really talking to anyone because to the Greek campers and Amazons, I'm the big bad guardian here to save their butts from Tartarus. Rachel's cave was on the other side of camp so it was a 5 minute walk, I could have flew but I'm still not comfortable in the air, I'm just able to fly without getting blasted, so I save the wings for protection and emergencies.

As I walk up the steps towards Rachel's cave, I think about how I could do this. I could be normal and walk in and start a conversation, or I could freak her out. Yeah, freak her out it is. It may seem mean but I haven't seen her in two years, I've missed this.

I manipulate the shadows to cover one of the curtains leading into her cave, at least, as much I can cover with my meager shadow manipulation. I open it as slowly and quietly as possible and sneak in, drawing the shadows toward me as much as I can.

Sneaking along the side of her cave, I notice all the new paintings that were drawn since I left. There was a few of a hooded figure with wings, probably me. There was one of me while on the run, my head turning back to look at whoever was looking at the picture while my body was crossing the border by Thaila's tree. Doesn't bring back the best memories.

I didn't see her when I scared everyone at the amphitheater so I guess she didn't know I arrived. She was currently painting a picture on one of the few blank spots left on her walls. It looked like a picture of my fight against Orion, she must have started it the night before it happened because it looks to be almost done. Welp, time to scare her.

I made my voice echo around her cave, forcing the vibrations of my voice to bounce off the water particles in the air, and said, "Rachel Elizabeth Dare, so nice to finally meet you."

She whips around and draws a celestial bronze knife from the waistband of her paint-splattered jeans and says, "Who said that? Why can't I see you? Show yourself!"

I draw Nightmare and step out of the shadows. She faces me warily with the knife tip pointed at my neck from her spot about 20 feet away from me.

"Who are you?" she asks, trying to sound confident, and she succeeded to a point, but I caught the hint of fear that she couldn't hide.

"Why, I'm here to speak with you of course. We have so much to discuss, young Oracle. Such as your visions, do you mind telling me what you were painting?" I ask in a slightly mocking tone.

"No."

"Very well. Tell me, Miss Dare, what do you think of your friend, Percy Jackson?" I ask.

"I mean, I don't believe he deserved to be banished, if that's what you mean. He was always a nice guy and he got me this job." she replied cautiously.

"Good, good. Well, would you be interested in finding him?" I question her.

"Yes…" She says with suspicion clearly evident in her voice.

"Well then, here you go." I say while pulling down my hood. The only thing I hear is the clatter of metal against stone as Rachel's dagger hits. One second, Rachel's mouth is wide open in shock, her body frozen in shock as well, the next moment, a mane of frizzy red hair is flying at me, and the impact of her body knocks me down as she hugs me like I came back from the dead, which it kind of looks like I did to her.

"Good to see you too Rachel. Good to see you too." I say.

"Shut up." She says before punching me in the chest. "That's for leaving for two years and not coming back. I was worried sick about you!"

""Sorry Rachel, I was too busy saving demigod's lives."

"What!" she exclaims.

"Oh yeah, you know that Omega guy, yeah, that was me." I explain pitifully. She punches me again. "I'm also the guardian of the Hunt now." I drop another bomb on her.

"Idiot, why didn't you say that earlier. How are you not dead?" she asks.

"That… is a very good question." I reply. "So, everyone here except for Clarisse, Chris, and Chiron know me as Omega or Guardian because that is how I introduced myself, at least for the Greeks. The Amazons don't know who I am, the Hunters and Romans all know who I am. It's a little complicated, basically, don't mention my real name to any Greeks or Amazons except for Clarisse, Chirs, and Chiron. The Romans and Hunters are fair game.

We spend a few minutes talking before Artemis mind messages me.

_Percy, me and Chaos are almost done with this swine. We will be coming back soon, says Artemis._

_Are you sure, I'm sure the Hunters would LOVE a piece of that pig, I reply._

_You're right! Why didn't I think of that! Well, don't expect us back until dinner, she says._

_Gotcha, I'll tell anyone who asks. Bye Arty._

_Bye Percy._

"Rachel, I'm gonna go and train. It was nice to catch up with you." I say.

"Ok Perce, I'm going to get back to painting. Bye." she replies.

"Bye."

Walking out of Rachel's cave, I look over the camp with a critic's eye. While the magic border was good and all, it wouldn't hold out a primordial. That is why it was essential for the campers, hunters, and amazons to train as much as possible. We don't have much time before the fight comes here and it will likely be either one HUGE battle, or one small one to test us and then the HUGE fight.

**Thanks for reading this chapter. This was harder to write than I expected. Next chapter will have some music. The final fight won't happen for a time so don't think the story is ending soon, even if it may seem like that. Thanks for reading, see you all next time.**


	12. Singing and a Scuffle

**We have hit 12,750 views and I'm so happy! There will be music this chapter and the credits for said music will be listed at the end note. Sorry for the wait, didn't have access to my computer for a week.**

**Artemis P.O.V.**

I flash my hunters and myself back to Camp Half-Blood. We are coming back from a particularly brutal session with a sexist _boy_ that doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut. Chaos flashed the _boy_ to his cabin at the Camp where he would remain until he was healed. Me and Chaos hit it off over beating up males that don't know their place. The Hunters and Chaos got along well as well, mostly likely over their hate of idiotic males and their like for Percy, each for their own reasons.

We flash back to the top of Half-Blood Hill, just so no campers get vapourized on accident. It was dark out, judging from the position of the moon, it was around 9pm. As I pet the guard dragon on the head, Thaila puts her hand on her tree, obviously still having a connection with the tree that saved her life and was a part of her for many years.

Off in the distance, I could see the demigods and Amazons assembled in the amphitheater, having a sing-along around the campfire. The coals were smouldering and any spark that came off was put out almost immediately. I guess when you're facing a Primordial, The Giants, and The TItans, things don't look so good. Hestia was frantically trying to keep the coals alight but it was a downhill fight. Morale was low and so was Hope.

The stage we sat on yesterday was now empty except for a single microphone stand and microphone. There was no one on stage singing, performing, doing anything to raise people's spirits. As the Hunters and I took our seats, not many looked our way and those who did didn't give us a second glance. This is terrible.

I don't see Percy at the moment, he's probably sitting with his remaining non-hunter friends, spending as much time with them as possible before the battle reaches here.

Suddenly, Apollo appears next to me with a pair of drumsticks in his hand. "Hey sis, what goes on?" he asks.

"Apollo, go away." I reply out of habit. The atmosphere here is really getting to me.

"Normal I see, well, that's about to change. Enjoy the show!" He exclaims before flashing out. Wonder what that was about.

In a flash of fire, a winged, hooded figure appears on the stage with a sea-green and red guitar in his hand and looking confused as to how he got there. It's Percy. Suddenly, Apollo appears behind him and starts to whisper in his ear. Percy lets out a low groan and seems to think for a moment before whispering into Apollo's ear. Apollo grins, blinding some younger campers momentarily and flashes in a drum set behind Percy. He waves at his kids and sits down.

Percy then speaks, "Hey, a lot of you don't know me very well but I'm Omega and I'm here to sing a song or two for you as it, "will raise morale and will be awesome". Keep in mind that bad times are always followed by good so even if this fight looks hopeless, it's not. Now that we have consolidated our forces, we fight better than ever before because all of our friends and family are here to protect each other's backs. So without further ado, he we go."

**(This whole song is sung by Percy except for Parentheses() which is sung by Apollo.)**

**You feel like a candle in a hurricane**

**Just like a picture with a broken frame**

**Alone and helpless**

**Like you've lost your fight**

**But you'll be alright, you'll be alright**

**'Cause when push comes to shove**

**You taste what you're made of**

**You might bend, 'til you break**

**'Cause it's all you can take**

**On your knees you look up**

**Decide you've had enough**

**You get mad, you get strong**

**Wipe your hands, shake it off**

**(Then you stand,)**

**(Then you stand)**

**Life's like a novel**

**With the end ripped out**

**The edge of a canyon**

**With only one way down**

**Take what you're given before it's gone**

**And start holding on, keep holding on**

**'Cause when push comes to shove**

**You taste what you're made of**

**You might bend 'til you break**

**'Cause it's all you can take**

**On your knees you look up**

**Decide you've had enough**

**You get mad, you get strong**

**Wipe your hands, shake it off**

**(Then you stand,)**

**Yeah, then you stand**

**Every time you get up**

**And get back in the race**

**One more small piece of you**

**Starts to fall into place**

**(Oh)**

**Yeah, then you stand,**

**(Yeah, yeah, baby)**

**(Woo hoo, woo hoo, woo hoo)**

**Then you stand, yeah, yeah**

As the duo finished, everyone was left speechless. The couple of people who had already heard Percy's voice thought it was better than the first time, and everyone else thought it was the best thing they had ever heard. The campfire jumped to life, light blue and 5 feet tall. The Hunters were left with jaws wide open, having lived with the man for a few days and never seeing this side of him. Everyone who knew it was Percy who hadn't already heard his voice was amazed at the talent he possessed and never shared with anyone. The only people that didn't have their jaws dropped or with huge grins on their faces were Mark's minions because, Mark.

Percy starts to squirm under the many stares directed at him and I can't help but laugh a little at his discomfort. Jason was the first to clap but after a few seconds, everyone spare Mark's minions. Percy was squirming even more at this point, uncomfortable with how everyone was reacting to the song. It was quite obvious that Apollo talked him into doing this to raise morale, but he wasn't expecting people to love it.

Apollo stands from the drum set and walks to the front of the stage, to the right side of Percy. Apollo starts to speak to the crowd, "Hey everyone, now wasn't that awesome! We've got two more songs for you all and this one speaks to my friend here, as well as most of you here, but one of you in particular. We're going to call them up now to sing with us, please welcome, drum roll please, Nico Di Angelo!"

Nico, the poor boy singled out my brother, stands up and starts to walk out of the amphitheater. Good choice. Unfortunately for him, Apollo snapped his fingers and Nico was up on the stage with a microphone in his hand. He drops it the ground and attempts to shadow travel away by Apollo brightens up the stage so there is no shadows in range for him to travel through.

"Why me?!" shouts Nico. "I'm the son of your pretty much opposite! I'm the son of Hades for crying out loud, I'm not going to sing!"

"Yes you are Nico. I'm the god of music and as such, I am the superior power when it comes to it. I say you're singing and that is final!" says Apollo.

"Come on Nico, it will be fun. I know for a fact that you like this song and know the lyrics by heart. I have already done this so you have to do it at least once." Percy says.

"Fine!" groans out Nico. "What song is it?" he questions.

Percy leans over and whispers into Nico's ear. Nico's face just looks disappointed and he face palms. With my godly hearing, I hear him whisper, "It would be that song. Fine, let's get this over with."

Apollo walked back to the drum set and took his seat. Nico grudgingly got ready and Percy readied his guitar and checked his microphone. Apollo began by saying, "And a one, a two, a one, two, three, four!"

**(Bold is Percy and** _Italicized_ _**is Nico**_**, **_**Bold Italicized is both of them)**_

_When the days are cold_

_And the cards all fold_

_And the saints we see_

_Are all made of gold_

**When your dreams all fail**

**And the ones we hail**

**Are the worst of all**

**And the blood's run stale**

_**I wanna hide the truth**_

_**I wanna shelter you**_

_**But with the beast inside**_

_**There's nowhere we can hide**_

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

_**When you feel my heat**_

_**Look into my eyes**_

_**It's where my demons hide**_

_**It's where my demons hide**_

_**Don't get too close**_

_**It's dark inside**_

_**It's where my demons hide**_

_**It's where my demons hide**_

**At the curtain's call**

**It's the last of all**

**When the lights fade out**

**All the sinners crawl**

_So they dug your grave_

_And the masquerade_

_Will come calling out_

_At the mess you made_

**Don't wanna let you down**

**But I am hell bound**

**Though this is all for you**

**Don't wanna hide the truth**

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

_**When you feel my heat**_

_**Look into my eyes**_

_**It's where my demons hide**_

_**It's where my demons hide**_

_**Don't get too close**_

_**It's dark inside**_

_**It's where my demons hide**_

_**It's where my demons hide**_

**They say it's what you make**

**I say it's up to fate**

**It's woven in my soul**

**I need to let you go**

_**Your eyes, they shine so bright**_

_**I wanna save that light**_

_**I can't escape this now**_

_**Unless you show me how**_

_**When you feel my heat**_

_**Look into my eyes**_

_**It's where my demons hide**_

_**It's where my demons hide**_

_**Don't get too close**_

_**It's dark inside**_

_**It's where my demons hide**_

_**It's where my demons hide**_

Nico and Percy's voices blended together beautifully, with Percy's guitar playing skills and Apollo's drum playing, the song the three performed was amazing. Not that I would tell Apollo that.

"Ok, now that is over, I'm out of here." Nico shadow-traveled away, most likely to his cabin. Percy just chuckled and Apollo looks disappointed. The fire had jumped another 5 feet, now at 10 feet tall, and was now bright purple. The campers started clapping again and Percy was uncomfortable once more.

Apollo stands up and spreads his arms, "How was that folks? Can we get a round of applause for Mr. Di Angelo, who unfortunately left early?" asked Apollo. Everyone claps, especially Jason and Percy.

Percy started to walk off the stage when he heard it. "Encore, Encore, Encore!" This will be interesting. Percy sighed and walked back to the mic before saying, "One more song, just one more." The crowd erupted into cheers.

Percy started strumming his guitar and the crowd fell silent immediately.

**(Parentheses are Apollo)**

**Feeling my way through the darkness**

**Guided by a beating heart**

**I can't tell where the journey will end**

**But I know where to start**

**They tell me I'm too young to understand**

**They say I'm caught up in a dream**

**Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes**

**Well that's fine by me**

**So wake me up when it's all over**

**When I'm wiser and I'm older**

**All this time I was finding myself**

**And I didn't know I was lost**

**So wake me up when it's all over**

**When I'm wiser and I'm older**

**All this time I was finding myself**

**And I didn't know I was lost**

**I tried carrying the weight of the world**

**But I only have two hands**

**Hope I get the chance to travel the world**

**But I don't have any plans**

**Wish that I could stay forever this young**

**Not afraid to close my eyes**

**Life's a game made for everyone**

**And love is the prize**

**So wake me up when it's all over**

**When I'm wiser and I'm older**

**All this time I was finding myself**

**And I didn't know I was lost**

At this point, while continuing the beat and rhythm of the song on his guitar, Percy spoke to the crowd, "All right everyone, sing this part with me!"

**So wake me up when it's all over**

**When I'm wiser and I'm older**

**All this time I was finding myself**

**And I didn't know I was lost**

**Didn't know I was lost**

**I didn't know I was lost**

**I didn't know I was lost**

**I didn't know (didn't know, didn't know) **

As the last few strings of the song were strummed out, the crowd fell into silence, each person just soaking in the beauty of music. The clapping started once more, even stronger than ever before, and I couldn't help but wonder about the lyrics of the song he sang, from what it seems like, he's ready to love again. makes me feel happy for some strange reason. All though, that could just be lyrics. Why would he love me anyways, I'm a maiden goddess, I'm off limits and he knows that, that thought makes me sad. Wait, what! Where did that come from? It's strange, around and concerning Percy, thoughts like these don't bother me as much as they should.

As Percy stood uncomfortably on the stage, a white, bright streak shot into the sky, from just outside of camp borders, by Half-Blood Hill. Percy immediately snapped to attention and dropped his guitar. "Everyone meet me on Half-Blood Hill. Apollo, stay and act as emergency medic for anyone your kids can't help. Everyone below 12 stays here with Hestia." He shouts. He takes off into the sky and glides towards the hill. The fight has arrived to Camp Half-Blood.

**Percy P.O.V.**

Dang it Apollo, you suckered me into singing in front of people who know who I am. Anyways, flying towards Half-Blood Hill, I notice the figures standing in the darkness, led by a man in bright armour, he must be where the streak came from.

I land on our side of Half-Blood HIll and unsheath Nightmare and Flame. "Apollo, can I get some light over here?" I ask. He must have heard because a mini sun appeared the hill, illuminating the horde of monsters sent to raze this place to the ground. There were Hellhounds and Dracanae, along with a few Empousas and the occasional Lagystronian. All together, there was a good 300 monsters as well as a Titan.

The clanking of armour jiggling up and down announce the arrival of our troops. Artemis stand on my right side, bow drawn, pointing at the man in the bright armour. I can sense Apollo in the back, working with his kids to set up an emergency infirmary,

"Well then, if it isn't the maple tree." I comment, looking at the bright figure, identified as Hyperion. He scowls and draws his own weapon, an imperial gold longsword, very difficult to look at but I manage due to Hestia and Apollo's blessings.

"Omega, you will be a worthy opponent for me to crush beneath my boots. For I am-"

"A Maple Tree. I believe that is how the conversation went last time. See, we already have a tree here that used to be a person so you can take your services elsewhere." I interrupt Hyperion. He scowls and stalks back towards his army, gathering them and readying them for a charge.

I turn to our forces and say, "Ok guys, here's the plan. 5th cohort behind me, with 1st and 2nd to their left and 4th and 3rd to their right. Even number cabins go to the right and Odd number cabins go to the left. Amazons, split up your fighters and forklifts equally and cover our flanks. Hunters, behind everyone providing archery support where needed, me and Artemis will take Hyperion."

As we get into position, Artemis growls into my ear, "What did I say about ordering around my hunters?"

"To not to" I whisper back. I know she was kidding because I could hear the amusement in her voice, her beautiful, soft voice. These thoughts are back, great. Not the time, brain.

"Alright everyone, for some of you, this is your home, for others, this is the home of your friends. We will stand strong and we will not give them an inch of ground. For they can take our lands, they can take our beliefs, but they can't take our spirits, so who's with me!" I roar with Flame held to the air, the fire flickering around it. Everyone on our side shouts at the same time, "ME!" And by everyone, I mean everyone, that includes both gods present. "Ok then, now, stand your ground!" I shout.

Hyperion shoot off a blast of Titan power that rips a hole through the Camp's barriers. A flood of monsters comes pouring through the hole. The Hunters immediately started to fire into the mass of bodies but there are too many for it to make a difference. The monsters came charging at our front lines, a couple of campers looked scared and were ready to bolt so I said, "Steady!"

The monsters crashed against the shield wall the Romans had formed. Everyone was slashing, hacking, and stabbing anything that moved. Meanwhile, me and Artemis were steadily moving towards Hyperion, hiding at the back of his army. I slashed at a hellhound, stabbed a dracanae through the chest, sliced off a Lagystronian's leg and more. I flapped my wings and a powerful gust of wind was shot at the monsters between us and Hyperion, sending them flying towards him. He just raised his sword to be in front of his face and anything that got close was sliced in half.

Me and Artemis walked towards him, bow and swords at the ready. The sounds of battle echoed around us, fading into the background as we readied ourselves for the fight ahead. Hyperion started it by hitting me with the stupid "wall of force" trick that sends me flying. I countered it by straightening myself in the air and diving down on him. Artemis is currently pelting him with silver arrows but burn up before they hit him. She was slowly rotating him away from the rest of the fight so his back was facing me. I slammed my feet into the back of his head and he ate dirt. I skidded to a stop beside Artemis and she rolled her eyes.

Hyperion rose with hatred evident on his face. Artemis stored her bow and pulled out her hunting knives. He lit the hand that wasn't holding his sword on fire and shot of burst at us. We both dodged and ran at him. I pulled some water out of the air and quenched his fiery, bright armour. He growled and slashed his sword at me, which I responded with by blocking it with Flame and slicing at his thigh with Nightmare. He dodged and whirled around to block an attempt at his slicing off his head by Artemis. I grab both of my swords in my left hand and throw a throwing knife at his sword arm. It hits a chink in his armour and he hisses at the contact. With my swords each in their own hand, I slash at his knee with Flame and slash at his head with Nightmare. He blocks Nightmare but isn't able to block Flame, which causes him to fall to one knee. He rolls away before we can finish him off though.

Soon, the fight turns to a haze. Me and Artemis are always conscious of the other's position and are able to predict the other's moves in order to capitalize off of each other. The clanks of metal on metal become familiar sounds as our fight went on. Eventually, the campers manage to defeat the monsters with no casualties, but most had minor injuries and a few major injuries being treated by Apollo and his kids. Those who could were watching the three colors of blurs that was our fight. Silver, Bright Yellow, and Sea Green.

Artemis slashes Hyperion's side and he stumbles backwards. I hit him with a strong gust of wind that knocks him over. I kick his sword out of his hand and put Flame against his throat. Artemis stands over him, arrow pointed at his face. "Here's what going to happen Hyperion, you're going to answer our questions and in return, your death will be quick, got it?" I growl out. He just knocks Artemis's feet out from under her with his foot, causing her to hit the ground hard and knocking the wind out of her, and used his hand to wrestle Flame out of my grip, because no matter how strong I am because of training, he has titan strength on his side..

He started to fight me with my own sword, Nightmare vs Flame. The fire coming off of Flame was immediately absorbed into Nightmare. Hyperion had stole my sword and I didn't appreciate that. I pushed Nightmare down against Flame's grip so he couldn't disengage our swords. With my free hand, I punched him in the gut, causing him to drop Flame. "This belongs to me." I say as I pick up Flame. I drop Nightmare and plunge Flame into Hyperion's chest, deciding the Titan should be killed with my weapon that he stole. His body dissolved into golden dust that sprinkled onto the green grass. I turned to see the campers all staring at me, mouths open in shock. I knelt down and offered my hand to Artemis to help her up and she gladly accepted.

Mark chose that moment to stumble up the hill with only underwear and a shirt on, sword drawn, shouting confusedly, "Where's the bad guys?"

Everyone ignored Mark and returned to their respective sleeping quarters. Apollo finished healing those he could and flashed out. The Apollo campers brought the people they needed to to the infirmary. Mark eventually took the message and returned to the Zeus cabin. I escorted the Hunters to their cabin and took out my tent square to throw it down to the side of the cabin. Artemis stopped me.

"What do you think you are doing Percy?" she asked.

"Putting my tent down to sleep?" I say confusedly.

"No, you're not." she states with authority.

"And why is that?" I ask.

"Because you are a Hunter now, you will sleep in my cabin. Besides Perseus, you could better 'protect' us from inside the cabin, where you are closer." she reasons.

"I don't know, I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable…" I say.

"Percy, you are the one and only man that I would even allow into my Hunt, let alone my cabin. You wouldn't be allowed into my cabin if I thought that you would make any of my Hunters uncomfortable." she says.

"Ok, I'll sleep in there, but if any of the Hunters don't want me there, I am sleeping in my tent." I say.

"Very well, Percy. If it makes you feel better, you may leave if any of my Hunters ask you too."

Artemis and I walk the few steps to the front door of her cabin and pause for a second. "Are you sure you want me to do this?" I ask.

"Percy…" She says in a threatening tone.

"Fine."

Artemis opens the door and all the Hunters look up from what they are doing. Artemis steps to the side and the Hunters see me in the doorframe. None of them look revolted so that's a good sign. I take off my od so the Hunter's can see my face.

Most likely being the first male inside Cabin 8, I take the opportunity to look around. There is a huge quilt made of multiple skins of large animals, most likely bears and lions. There are four rows of five bunk beds covering the quilt. There are two doors leading out of the main room on the opposite wall of the main door, one seeming like a personal bathroom so the Hunters don't have to deal with males at the camp bathrooms. The other door, maybe a personal bedroom for Artemis? The bathroom was against the wall and Artemis's door was in the middle of the wall.

Artemis clears her throat and says, "Girls, Percy will be sleeping in our cabin for the duration of our stay here at Camp."

A chorus of Ok's and That's Fine's echoed around the building. I was surprised that none of them had objected to me, a male, sleeping anywhere near them.

"Do you girls wish for him to sleep in here in the main room, or for me to make him a personal room?" asks Artemis.

"Make him a personal room so he doesn't stink up ours!" shouts Phoebe. The girls laugh and nod. I pouted at them and that makes them laugh even harder.

Artemis waved her hand and a third door appeared. It was on the opposite side of the wall of the bathroom and next to Artemis's room. "Thank you for allowing me to sleep in your sacred cabin, Lady Artemis." I say sarcastically.

"Do you want to be a jackalope?" she asks.

"Point taken."

I opened the door of my new room and looked around. The room was a square and was around 12 feet by 12 feet. There was a queen size silver bed in the corner of the room. There is also a guitar stand in the opposite corner. There was a small wardrobe as well as a sword rack for Nightmare and Flame. The floor is covered with a huge animal rug. The walls are all silver and the ceiling as well.

I poke my head outside the room, "Arty, I'm not really feeling the silver, can you make them blue?" I shout.

"I'll make them hot pink if you use that nickname again!" she shouts back. My walls, ceiling, and bed are shift to a nice blue shade.

"Thank you" I shout.

I rack my swords and put away my hood. I then turn and then collapse onto my bed. Fighting a Titan is tiring, even if you're a good fighter. I fall asleep, surrounded by my sisters-in-arms.

**That's the chapter done. We have hit 100 followers! I have an idea for the next chapter and I want to see what you guys think. I'm thinking about a mystery-detective kind of vibe for this next chapter as I have an actually good way to work this into the main story. I have been watching a lot of a show with the same element and I would like to work it in, review what you all think of that. Credit for music will be inserted in 3, 2, 1…**

**First song: Stand by Rascal Flatts**

**Second Song: Demons by Imagine Dragons**

**Third Song: Wake Me Up by a man called Avicii**


	13. Murder Mystery

**We hit 13k views in an hour after I updated so that's fun. We also hit 14,250 views a day or two later so, once again, that's fun. And then we hit 15k halfway through writing so that's even more fun! The first person to guess what show this is based off gets a shoutout and a chapter dedicated to them. Anyways, time for the story!**

**Percy P.O.V.**

I wake up when my door bursts inwards and a small figure comes launching at me. The figure landed on my stomach and knocked the air out of me. I was about to roll out of my bed so I could land on top of the attacker when I identified the figure as Andy.

"Andy, care to explain why you burst into my room?" I ask.

"You were asleep and you needed to wake up." she replies.

"Ok, well, I'm up so if you could get off of me, I could get ready to go outside." I say gently.

"Ok!" she cheers bubbly and skips out of my room, after closing the door. Sometimes I wonder about that girl.

Getting up, I put on fresh clothes, my hood, my swords, and my throwing knife belt. Walking out the door, I notice that Artemis hasn't gotten up yet. "Thanks girls, I get attacked by a flying Andy and Arty gets to sleep in?!" I question.

"Yep!" cheers Thaila, throwing a pillow at my head. I duck and sent it right back at her, knocking her off her bunk.

"I guess I get the honor of waking up Artemis, if I don't come back, tell them my story!" I exclaim dramatically. The girls chuckle at my sarcasm and I walk through the mysterious door.

I walk into a room similar to my room except everything is silver instead of blue. Artemis is lying on her bed, wearing a nightgown, thankfully. Let's hope I don't get killed doing this. I walk up to her bed and kneel by her head. I lean my head forward and whisper into her ear, "Artemis, time to get up."

She rolls over in her bead and stuff her head under her pillow, 'Five more minutes." she mumbles.

"Arty, Apollo is flirting with Thaila." I state. She bursts out of her bed, launching herself into the air, unfortunately, her foot got caught on her bed sheet and she fell down onto the floor, specifically, the floor that I was kneeling on. The impact made me fall backwards onto my back with her lying on top of me. This would look, interesting, lets say, to anyone that walked in,.

She looks into my eyes. "Percy, what are you doing in my room?" she asks with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"You wouldn't get out of bed." I say stubbornly. "You should feel lucky, I got attacked by a flying Andy in my room."

She gets up and flashes on her hunting uniform. As I'm getting up, a pillow smack my face and I fall back down. She leans in close and whispers, "That's for waking me up."

She walks out of the room and I stand up and follow. As soon as I walk out, I get 20 pillows thrown at me. I get buried under a mound of the things and think, really? I hear a voice through the pillows say, "That's for knocking me off my bed."

I shake my wings and the pillows fly all over the room. Looking around the room, I notice a few of them hit people. Said people were Thaila, Phoebe, Artemis, Zoё..., wait, I hit Artemis! I'm dead.

She got hit in the back of the head and slowly turns around. I brace myself for the jackalope life and get attacked by, yet again, another pillow. "Stop throwing pillows at me please." I say.

"Would you rather them be arrows?" Artemis asks.

"Not really."

"Then stop complaining."

"Fine."

Eventually, the pillow throwing stops and we get everyone ready for breakfast. The Hunters, Artemis, and I all walked to the dining pavilion and sat down at the respective table for Cabin 8. I take all the Hunter's and Artemis's orders and summon their food. One by one, each cabin/cohort/amazonian unit shows up until everyone is here. Everyone was enjoying their food until a 12 year old camper ran up to Chiron and started whispering in his ear. His face drops immediately and he beckons me over. The 12 year old sits down as I walk over.

Chiron starts to whisper into my ear, "Percy, Someone has been found dead on the beach. Tell Lady Artemis that you are needed and come with me."

I walk over to Artemis and whisper in her ear, "Chiron needs my help real quick, I need to go with him. Sound good?" I ask.

She nods, obviously respecting Chiron. I walk back over to Chiron, trying to act natural as to not alarm anyone. He nods and starts to gallop off. I launch into the air and fly low over the ground hovering next to Chiron, "Any more details?" I ask.

"One of the Iris campers named Nick, takes a run on the beach every morning, just before breakfast. Today, on his normal run, Nick came across a dead body and alerted me. I was hoping you could use your unique set of powers to help us catch the killer. Any thoughts?" he asks.

"Chiron, with my previous job, I have had to track down certain kinds of people. I have some experience doing this kind of thing. I will help however I can." I say.

"I should warn you Percy, we have a group of people training to investigate crime scenes, and catch criminals as a job. They would like to use this as experience and I was wondering your thoughts on their help. They formed after you left." he says.

"How much experience do they have?" I ask with an eyebrow raised, I can't imagine murders happen every other day here.

"They mostly resolve conflicts such as thefts and small fights. This would be their first murder case but they do have experience in other areas, have actual equipment, and have connections all over camp. I think that they could use this as a learning experience and you can use this as an opportunity to understand that not all the campers are bad." reasons Chiron.

"They can help but I want lead on the case." I say.

"Very well" says Chiron.

We arrive at the scene and I immediately get pissed at the killer. There is a dead 16 year old girl lying face down on the beach with an open wound through her back. Her clothing seemed to be slightly ripped. The waves are crashing against the beach and the tide are only 10 yards away from the body. "Chiron, go get your team and bring them here. Tell them to bring an extra pair of rubber gloves and anything else they think necessary. I will wait and do whatever I can without touching the body." I say.

Chiron nods and gallops off and I turn my eyes back to the crime scene. The tree line is 50 yards away, enough for nymphs to see something, but only if they were paying attention. The Naiads in the ocean could have heard something but once again, I would have to hope that one was nearby. The wound was too big to be an arrow wound, so the killer had to get up close.

The clopping of hooves approach and I see 4 figures approaching with Chiron. 3 of them were boys and one of them was female. The youngest seemed around 15, the middle two were 16, and the oldest was 18. The female also seemed to of Isralean descent, not going to question that one. As they got closer, I could see equipment strapped to Chiron's back. He probably doesn't like that.

Chiron stopped within talking range of me and the three younger teenagers started unloading the equipment off of Chiron, the 18 year old approached me and Chiron.

The 18 year old started talking, "Call me Gibbs, Son of Athena. What happened here?" He asked, noticing the body.

The other two boys walked over to the conversation, having unloaded the equipment. The 16 year old guy started talking, "Name's Tony DiNozzo, son of Hermes. Woah, what happened to her?" he asked.

The 16 year old girl began speaking, "My name is Ziva, daughter of Hermes."

The 15 year old began to introduce himself, "My name's Timothy McGee, son of Hephaestus. Hey Boss, we got the gear unpacked." he says to Gibbs.

"What are you waiting for then McGee? DiNozzo, take measurements. ZIva, take pictures of the crime scene and body. McGee, search the area around the body. Chiron, could you go get Nick, we need to ask him some questions." orders Gibbs. We all put on rubber gloves, except for Chiron, who rushes off, and the three started their assigned jobs.

I began to question Gibbs, "How do you have working technology, the barrier makes them break?"

"We had the Athena and Hephaestus cabins work together to create a limited amount of technology, mostly flip phones, small cameras, stuff like that. We have a few more machines to assist us in our little job." I fill him in on what my thoughts about the murder weapon.

"I'll check the body." I say. Ziva finishes taking pictures off the girl's back side and I slowly frisk the body, looking for anything that could tell us who killed her. Slowly flipping her over, I back up to let Ziva take more pictures.

As I flip the girl over, Ziva gasps. "I know who this is. Her name is Tory, she's my half-sister." After she is done, I start checking her pockets. She had nothing on her.

It is at this time that Chiron comes back with Nick. Gibbs takes him off to the side and starts to question him. I walk over to help him.

"How did you come across the body?" asks Gibbs.

"Well, I was taking my morning jog along the beach and found the body lying there, I then ran off to find Chiron." says Nick.

"So you didn't touch the body in any way?" I ask.

"No sir." replies Nick.

"Would you mind coming over here and telling us which set of footsteps are yours?" I ask him.

He points to a set coming from camp and then abruptly turning around and starting back towards camp. Now, supposing those are mine, those are Gibbs's, those are Ziva's, those are Tony's, and those are McGee's..., "The killer went into the forest." I announce.

'Why do you think that?" asked Gibbs.

"By eliminating the footprints of our people and Nick, there is only one set left, the killer's." I explain.

"Ziva…" Gibbs starts to say.

"On it." interrupts Ziva. She takes pictures of the footsteps leading up to the tree line and begins to follow them into the forest.

"I'd say these are a size 12, male. I can't tell the type right now." says Tony.

"Hey Chiron, I will need to see the head counselors of Hermes cabin." I say. He nods and moves to head back to camp.

Gibbs flags down Chiron, "Get Ducky and Palmer as well, we need them to check out the body."

Chiron acknowledges him with a, "Sure." and clops off.

Ziva walks back towards me and Gibbs. "The footsteps stop about 10 feet into the treeline. The dryads next to the footsteps claim they didn't see anything, say they were 'sleeping, or at least the version of sleep that dryads can have." she reports.

"So our killer has a way to move without being on the ground." says Gibbs. He immediately turns to me.

'Ha Ha, that's funny. Every single Hunter in Cabin 8 can verify that I have been there all morning." I say.

Chrion chose that moment to come back with four people, Connor and Travis Stoll, and two others I don't recognize. Gibbs identifies the two as "Ducky" and "Palmer". Ducky seemed to be 18 years old, he identified himself as a son of Apollo. Also going to go with "Ducky" being a nickname. Palmer seemed to be 15 and also, a son of Apollo. I pull Connor and Travis over to the side while Ducky and Palmer started to look at the body.

"Did Tory make any enemies that hated her enough to kill her?" I ask.

"Not really, She was friends with everyone and every loved her, in a friendship kind of way. The only people that she wasn't friends with are the people that no one is friends with here, Mark and minions." replies Connor. Travis looks a little miffed that Connor didn't let him speak.

"Why doesn't anyone like Mark or his 'minions?" I ask.

Travis replies with, "It's kind of a long story but to cut it short, we all betrayed an old friend of our's, everyone that was here really, about 2 years ago. Mark was made a god about 2 weeks earlier and was the ringleader of the people that kicked him out. About a month after we kicked him out, we found out that he was using some strange power of his to manipulate our thoughts, we he mainly did was say that our friend had done something wrong and then manipulate our thoughts to take it as truth. It was proximity based, meaning that he had to get close and touch us before it could work. Once we figured out that he was using this power, we stayed away from him and he stopped trying about a year ago."

"What was this person's name?" I asked. I know but got to keep up the story.

"Percy 'Perseus' Jackson. You must have heard of him. Son of Poseidon. Two-Time Saviour of Olympus. Slayer of Kronos. Bane of Gaea. One of the 7. Former Praetor of the 12th Legion. He was one of the un-official leaders of Camp Half-Blood before the 'incident'. He was also the boyfriend of our own Annabeth Chase before we all betrayed him and she became a goddess. Seriously, never heard of him?" asks Connor.

"Oh I have. I met him while looking for demigods to help. He had a nasty looking slash on his thigh that I helped him bandage up. We fought a couple hellhounds together before going our separate ways. Haven't seen him since." I reply.

"You met Percy! DId he say anything about us, or the Camp? Does he still hate us?" questioned the twins.

"Well, this was about a year ago, so this may have changed, but when I met him, he said nothing about you two. The only thing he mentioned about this Camp was that he hated it for betraying him after everything he had done for you all. He had been cleaning his sword, Riptide, was it?" I say.

Connor and Travis looked crestfallen. "We deserve everything he said about us and Camp. We betrayed him at one of his weakest times, for a son of Zeus who STILL hasn't done anything to deserve being a god. Percy has every right to abandon us during this war." claims Travis.

"Now Now, I don't think that Percy would still hate you all after he heard that Mark was the one to make you betray him. I'm willing to bet that he will forgive you all when he finds out about this and as soon as he does, he will be fighting on the front lines of this war for his friends and family." I say. Everything I said is true, I forgive them if what they said about Mark is true. Now, that doesn't mean I'm not still angry with them because the anger of two year won't disappear like that, but I'm not going to constantly dread waking up every day.

"Ok, getting back on topic, no one besides Mark and his goonies hate Tory enough to kill her, yes?" I ask. They nod in a synchronized motion.

"Anything else I should be aware of about either Mark or Tory." I ask.

Connor raises his hand. I point at him. "Mark is a prick." he states. Travis punches him in the shoulder and Connor falls down laughing. I turn away from the pair of pranksters with a small smile on my face.

"Well, you're not wrong." I mutter. "Alright, you two are free to go. If we need you again, we will come and get you."

The two pranksters walk away, heads pressed together, probably thinking about a way to try to prank me.

Walking back over to the body, Ducky and Palmer are examining the body, Ducky is taking an instrument out of the girl's body. "I would say estimated time of death was, oh, 1 hour ago. This happened about 30 minutes before breakfast. Murder weapon was made of Celestial Bronze, I found a chip of it on her ribs. The incision where the weapon first came in contact with her body was too linear to have been a spear, it isn't round like it would be if it was a spear, therefore we are dealing with either a sword or a dagger killer. I won't be able to find out more until we take the body back." Ducky says.

Tony comes back with measurements in hand. "Boss, she was 14, 110 pounds, 5'6, must have been a real looker."

It was at this moment that Gibbs slapped the back of Tony's head. 'DiNozzo!"

"Sorry Boss." he replies.

"Boss, I got something over here!" shouts McGee. Me, Gibbs, Ziva, and Tony walk over to where McGee was inspecting something small on the ground. "Looks to be a cigarette butt. Meaning either our killer or our victim smoked, which is against Camp rules." he says.

Ziva starts to speak, "As far as I know, Tory never smoked."

"But that doesn't mean that she didn't, you just didn't notice because she would have done it where no one could see, as McGee put it, is against the rules. Bag it McGee." says Gibbs.

Ducky walks over to us and points out "We don't really have a way to transport the body."

"I could summon some wood and string and you could try to create a makeshift gurney?" I suggest.

"That would take too long. I want to find this guy before he gets the chance to kill someone else. For all we know, this guy is an enemy spy." says Gibbs.

"I don't really have anything else in my power arsenal to move bodies. You could always carry him back but that would take time. Wait a minute, I have someone that could help us move the body and he won't tell anyone about said body." I say.

"How do you know this guy won't say anything?" asked Gibbs.

"Because he's a horse."

"And how do you plan on getting him to help?" questioned Gibbs.

"Blessed by Poseidon remember, that means I can talk to marine life and equines." I say.

"I'll get him and come back as fast as possible." I say. Gibbs acknowledges me and turns back to his team. I flap my wings and take off into the morning sky. I glide towards the stables, landing by the door.

I open the door of the stable, walking in. The old stink of horse poo assaulted my nose. A wave of "My Lords" assaulted my ears. I walk down the line of stables before coming to the one I am most familiar with. A black pegasi is laying down in his stable.

"It's been a long time Blackjack." I say.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" he questioned inside my mind.

"I'm insulted that you don't remember me? Is it the hood or the wings?" I ask.

"Wait, you can understand me?" asked Blackjack.

"No Blackjack, I'm just guessing what you would say and replying off of that." I reply sarcastically.

"Oh Ok."

"Blackjack, I was kidding, I can understand you."

"How?"

"Who is the only other person you have ever met that could understand you?" I ask.

"My boss." he replies. Two years, two years, and he still calls me boss. Even when I'm not here.

"Blackjack, what did I say about calling me boss." I say.

"Boss, is that you?" he asks.

I sigh and take off the hood. Blackjack leaps to his feet and gets as close as he can to me with a fence between us. "Boss, it is you!" he exclaims.

"Yes it is Blackjack. I need your help with something." I say.

"Wait, if you have wings now, do you need me?" he asks.

"Of course Blackjack, I will always need you. Even if I didn't, you would follow me around. You're my friend, you didn't betray me like I thought everyone had." I assure him.

"Ok Boss, what do you need my help with?" asked Blackjack.

"Well Blackjack, how do you feel about dead bodies?" I ask.

I open up Blackjack's stable and he clops out wings, spread high. "Hey Boss, just so you know, I didn't let anyone else ride me while you were gone." he says.

"That's nice Blackjack, I see my loyalty passed off on you." I say.

"Boss, how do you know that you didn't get your loyalty from me?" he asked.

"Because I was loyal before I met you." I reply.

"Whatever." he says.

"Alright, now follow me." I say. I launch into the air and he follows me. We fly for about a minute before landing by the body. "Alright, now, lift the body up and I will tie her down. Give me a place and I will get Blackjack there as soon as possible, maybe even a ride for one person, two if someone is willing to sit with a dead body on their lap."

"Alright, get Ducky and Palmer on Blackjack with the body and send them to the infirmary. Chrion said we have a separate room that we can use." says Gibbs.

"Hey Blackjack, will you take these two and this body to the infirmary?" I ask.

"Sure thing Boss." he replies.

I summon some string using Hephtasus's blessing and tie down the body on top of Palmer's lap. Ducky sits behind him on top of Blackjack.

"Alright buddy, get going." I whisper into his ear. He takes off into the sky, flying in the direction of the infirmary.

Gibbs turns to me, "How did you get Blackjack out of his stable? He hasn't let anyone near him since 'the incident." he asked.

"I guess you could say that I've always had a way with horses." I say.

"Ok, but you said Blackjack was a friend, meaning you have met him before." pointed out Gibbs.

"Fine, I met Percy Jackson while I was saving demigods and he had Blackjack with him at the time. We met and Percy introduced me. I assumed that Blackjack would have returned because Percy didn't want him near him with the constant attacks so I went to talk to him." I say. Gibbs doesn't seem to believe me but lets the point drop.

"Alright, I think we've got everything we can from here. Omega, if you will follow me, we will get you a phone so we can call you with any updates." says Gibbs. We start to walk back to Camp after Gibbs tells Ziva, Tony, and McGee that they should get the evidence to "Abby", whoever that is.

We head over to the Big House and enter it. Gibbs leads me to one of the spare rooms used for storage. He pulls down a certain box and pulls out a small flip phone. This thing probably can't take video. "Thanks, call me if you find anything, and I mean "anything."

"Of course." Gibbs says. I don't completely trust that he would call me if he found something but I am going to hope he does.

I walk out of the Big House and head over to the archery range. If breakfast is over, the Hunters probably went to the archery range and where the Hunters are, Artemis is, and she is kind of my boss so I have to report to her.

As I approach the range, I notice that all males present at the archery range were as far as possible from the Hunters. Smart choice. Artemis was overlooking her Hunters as they practice her domain and occasionally sends a glare at any male that approaches within 30 feet of her hunters.

Walking up to her, I tap her shoulder and step backward. She turns around, knife slashing at where I was just standing. "Lady Artemis, how kind of you to attempt to kill me." I state.

"Sorry Guardian, I just really hate this camp." she replied.

"May I talk to you for a moment, privately?" I ask.

We step away from the range to a distance that no one could hear us. "There has been a murder. Chiron asked me to help a small group of Greek campers investigate the murder and that is what I had to during breakfast. I got this", at which point I held up the phone I had received, "and I am supposed to be notified of any changes in the case." I report.

"Ok, but why did Chiron ask you to help?" she asks.

"In my former job, I had the task of tracking down some unsavoury individuals that were not being super nice to young demigods. Chiron knows of my true identity and asked for my help on the case with my unique powers and experiences." I reply.

"Ok Percy. The Hunters have archery practice until lunch, hunting knife practice from lunch until 5pm, conditioning from 5pm to dinner, and dinner until lights out is free-time. If you get called, you know where to find us afterwards." she said.

"Arty, I have something serious to tell you about 2 years ago." I say,

"What?" she asks, a look of curiosity and concern on her cute face. My brain has these episodes where it says things that make little sense. This is one of these times.

"According to Travis and Connor Stoll, the campers didn't betray me 2 years ago." I say.

"What do you mean, how could they not have?" asked Artemis.

"They said that they realized that Mark had a power to manipulate people's thoughts. He used this power to make people think I did things that he did. He apparently stopped about a year ago after people started avoiding him for a year." I reveal.

"Oh. Well, I guess that's a good thing?" she says it like a question.

"Don't worry Arty, I still think of the Hunt as my 'family', if that's ok with you, of course." I say.

"I'm glad you think of the Hunt as your family Percy. I said it as a question because I wasn't sure if you liked that the people you thought betrayed you for two years actually didn't." she said.

"I'm still angry at what happened, mostly at Mark, but the anger that I have been feeling for two years won't disappear like that." I say while snapping my fingers.

"Does this mean you're going to get together with _Annabeth _again?" she asks with, is that jealousy in her voice?

"Arty, I don't think I would be able to after the memories and I don't even know if I would want to." I say.

"Why?" she asks with suspicion and curiosity,

Because I want to be with you ... WOAH BRAIN, CALM DOWN! Maiden goddess over here! Not able to date and would kill me if I tried to. Why would I want to try, brain! "I don't know, I guess I wouldn't be able to get over the fact that she broke up with me for a son of Zeus, even if it wasn't her fault. I guess the loyalty I had with her shattered when I saw them kissing on the beach and my fatal flaw wouldn't allow me to create new loyalty with her if the old had already been broken." I make up on the spot.

She obviously doesn't believe me but lets it go in favor of glaring at one of the boys who got too close to one of her Hunters.

Soon enough, it was lunch time. Sitting down at the Artemis table, between Artemis and Thaila, I observe the people dining while summoning the Hunt's lunch. If the killer could move without touching the ground, the most likely option would be a god, as they could teleport. It could have been someone on a Pegasus, but Ziva didn't say there were any hoof prints in the forest. It wouldn't have been Piper, Jason, Frank, or Hazel as they wouldn't kill anyone without good reason. That leaves any of the Olympians, Annabeth, and Mark. I don't think that any of the Olympians would do this, even if Mr. D. hates us, he still wouldn't kill someone with a sword or dagger, he would turn them into an animal first. Mark is my first choice as he manipulated the entire camp into kicking me out. Since he couldn't hold that control, he could be trying to get control through fear. This murder doesn't seem like Annabeth's style either, she would have been smart enough to at least hide the body and clean up the crime scene.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear, he comes Mark. Mark walks up to our table, an arrogant look on his face. The Hunters are stand up and point their bows at Mark. He flinches, probably remembering what happened yesterday, but puts the arrogant look back on his face. "Omega, I challenge you to a duel!" he shouts dramatically, like Father, like Son, I guess.

"Sure, when and where." I say.

"This afternoon, an hour after lunch ends, in the arena." Mark states. **(AN: I know this fight is cliche but this part is necessary for the plot to continue.)**

"Ok." I reply. Mark looks like he's super confident he's going to win this fight, why? I don't know.

Mark walks away with an arrogant tone in his walk as he goes back to the Zeus table. Ok then.

"Well, that happened." I say. Artemis punches my arm. "Hey" I complain.

"Arty, I need to visit Hephaestus to ask him something. I'll be back soon." I say. She nods and I flame travel onto Olympus. I walk up to Hephaestus's palace and knock on the door. The palace looks like something out of a sci-fi film. It's modeled after a mechanical castle and it looks amazing.

A mechanical eyeball pokes out from the middle of the bronze door and looks at me. It begins to speak, "Who approaches the palace of the master forger?" it asks.

"The Guardian of the Hunt." I say. It's ok if the Olympians know but I don't want a random nymph walking by to hear me say my name and start gossiping.

The mechanical eye doesn't say anything for a few moments before saying, "Enter."

The door slowly swings open and I am met with a celestial bronze humanoid automaton. It speaks in a creepy, robotic voice, "Follow me and I will take you to the master forger." Great, Hephaestus programmed all of his automatons to call him, 'the master forger.'

The automaton leads me through the castle for a few minutes before taking me into a workshop the size of the Colosseum in Rome. I imagine that without Hestia's blessing, I would be sweating like crazy already. The automaton walks up to Hephaestus and taps his shoulder. "What is it, model 483945?" he asks in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Master forger, The Guardian of the Hunt is here to see you." reports the automaton, model 483945 apparently. He then steps away from Hephaestus and stands to the side.

That gets his attention. "Ah, Perseus. What may I do for you?" asks Hephaestus. Out of the 7 that voted for my banishment, only two of them I could kind of sympathize with because we had a neutral relationship, that was Demeter and Hephaestus. The only time we had actually exchanged words was during my quest through the labyrinth. While I still despise the fact that he voted for my exile, he and Demeter I would be willing to get on speaking terms with them, the other 5 are still in the dog house.

"Lord Hephaestus, I have a special order for you." I say.

"Please Perseus, just Hephaestus. I made a mistake two years ago and I regret raising my hand when I did. Anything you need from me, you will get." he assures me.

"If that's the case, I need two things from you. First, call me Percy, not Perseus, I don't like my first name as it is used by those who want to kill me. Second of all, I need five Glock-19's made whenever you have the time, preferably within two days." I say.

"Perse… Percy, why do you want guns? You know that modern technology malfunctions in hands with divine blood." asks Hephaestus.

"I hopefully I have a way around that Hephaestus, If not, I can bring them back for you to reuse somehow. Besides, are you saying that the master forger himself can't create 5 little handguns that work in demigod hands?" I prod.

"Now wait just a minute, I didn't say that." he starts to say.

"If it is too much of a challenge for you…" I start.

"I will do it Percy, there is no challenge too great for the master forger!" he exclaims. "I'm giving your project top priority. I will contact you when they are ready." Ah, all too easy. The pride in most gods is annoying most of the time but it can occasionally be used to the demigod's advantage.

"Thank you Hephaestus. I am willing to forgive you for what happened two years ago. I only had a neutral relationship with you and Demeter, the rest were all negative or understandable. You two had no reason to vote against my banishment, but you also had no reason to vote for it. You two are the only of the seven that voted for my banishment that I am willing to forgive." I reveal.

"Percy, your forgiveness is something I would like to earn back. You saved our butts twice and seven of us returned that favour by voting you into banishment. I can't speak for any of the other gods, but the day we had that vote, was one of the worst days in my immortal life." Hephaestus confesses.

Hephaestus turns back to his workbench and summons a few tools and materials. He starts taking measurements and opens a filing cabinet I didn't notice next to his workbench. He skims through the files in it while muttering a few things underneath his breath before picking a certain file and pulling it out of the cabinet. The automaton walks over to me and begins to talk to me, "The master forger is now at work, I suggest you remove yourself from the area so that you don't distract him. Follow me please"

The automaton makes its way back through the palace with me following it. We exit the building and the automaton says, "Thank you for visiting the master forger, you will be contacted as soon as your order is complete, have a nice day." It then walks back into Hephaestus's palace and closes the door behind it.

I decide to take the elevator down to the lobby. I want to kill a little more time before my duel with Mark. Walking towards the elevator, I start to get this disgusting smell in my nose, the smell of too much perfume. My third least favorite goddess is coming, yay. Sarcasm is my first language.

"Percy! Yoo Hoo! Over here!" I hear a voice say. Aphrodite is waving her hand at me from across the street. I start to walk faster but Aphrodite flashes in front of me.

"What do you want Aphrodite?" I ask in an annoyed and impatient tone.

"Well, that's no way to speak to your favorite goddess." she says while pouting.

"That title falls to Hestia and Artemis. Definitely not to you." I say.

"I can understand Hestia, she is sweet to everyone but Artemis? Why does that stuck-up virgin goddess get the title of favorite goddess? At least I could give you a good time." she says suggestively. My blood starts to boil when she starts to insult Artemis. I want to put it down on her insulting the goddess I'm supposed to be protecting but it feels more… _personal_.

"Don't speak about Artemis like that, especially in front of me. I am sworn to protect her and that isn't limited to just physical attacks. Me and you both know that the fact that you are a goddess won't change anything. I don't know how better to put this, I'm not interested in a relationship with you." I warn her.

"But Percy" she pouts, "I'm the goddess of love and beauty, you have to be interested in me."

"I have a reputation for doing things not thought possible, This is just being added to the list." I say. I'm not lying, I'm not the least bit interested in her, maybe it's because I like Artemis… brain, what have I told you about these thoughts?

"Percy, I will make you mine whether you like it or not." states Aphrodite. I roll my eyes at her.

"Aphrodite, if you are done making ridiculous claims, I will take my leave" I say. She crosses her arms, spins on her heel, and walks away with a hmph.

I reach the elevator and get in. I press the lobby button and start to listen to terrible 90's music. For the god of music, Apollo has a terrible taste in songs.

The elevator doors open and I walk into the lobby. The lobby guy looks up from his book for a second, takes in my sword sheaths and wings, his eyes widen for a second, and then he looks back down at his book.

I decide to have a little fun with him, so I take out a golden drachma and slide it onto his desk as I walk past him. He puts the book down and stares at the drachma. I smirk underneath my hood as I walk out the front door.

As soon I walk out of the door, my new phone begins to ring in my pocket. I take it out and check the caller ID. Gibbs. I flip it open and answer with, "Omega. What ya got?"

"Meet me in front of the Big House as soon as you can." Gibbs says. "It is time that you meet the final member of our little group and get to see our lab."

."I'll be there in a moment." I reply.

"Ok" says Gibbs. He then hangs up. Nice.

I flame travel to the front of the Big House, probably startling some poor mortals. Gibbs is waiting for me there. He only slightly raises his eyebrow when I appear in a flash of fire. He beckons for me to follow him and I do. He leads me past the storage room for earlier and stops on one of the last rooms down the hall. He opens the door and walks in and I follow. A black haired girl, wearing all black, studded boots, and some studded jewelry turns around and yells, "Gibbs, you've got to tell me how you do it!"

"Do what?" I ask. She suddenly shuts down and notices me standing there.

"Gibbs, why is there a scary man in my lab?" she asks.

Gibbs smirks at me and replies to her, "Abby, were you not in the amphitheater last morning and night like we were supposed to?"

"Umm, I might have conveniently started working at the time of the sing-along, the amphitheater, I didn't really want to deal with all the people, especially the Romans garing at us the entire time." she says sheepishly.

"Abby, you can't hide in your lab whenever you want to get out of something." says Gibbs.

"Yes I can, it has worked very well so far." reasons Abby.

"Well I will introduce myself first, I am Omega, Guardian of the Hunt, Champion of Chaos and Hestia, as well as blessed by the Olympian Council." _and a few other things_, I add in my mind.

"Ok, I'm Abby, daughter of Athena." she says cautiously. "Before you say anything, I know that the black doesn't really match with mom's ideals, so… I'm not exactly the most prized daughter in her eyes."

"Nice to meet you Abby, do you mind telling me what you meant when you asked Gibbs how he does whatever he does?" I ask.

She smirks and answers me, "Gibbs has this uncanny ability of walking in here whenever I find something. He does it every time, including this time. He also refuses to tell anyone how he does it."

"Abby."Gibbs says.

"What Gibbs?" she asks excitedly.

"Did you even find anything?" he asks.

"Of course I found something, you showed up didn't you?" she asks.

"Abby, what have you found?" he asks again.

"Ok, so you know that cigarette you found at the crime scene? There wasn't any DNA on it!" she says.

"How is that possible, everyone has DNA and the cigarette had been used?" asks Gibbs.

"Ichor doesn't have DNA in it, meaning an immortal killed the victim." I point out.

Abby looks at me again, I don't think she likes new people too much. "Yes Omega, Ichor doesn't contain DNA." she says cautiously.

"Abby, you have to come to come to the arena in about 20 minutes because Mark challenged Omega here to a fight. You also have to come to the campfire tonight, Chiron wants to make an announcement of sorts." says Gibbs.

"How do you know about the fight?" I ask.

"Word travels fast when the most hated person in camp challenges one of the best fighters we have in our arsenal." Gibbs says.

"I wouldn't say one of the best.." I start to say until I'm interrupted.

"Bullshit, you killed Hyperion, apparently saved the Hunt twice, as well New Rome and Atlantis." says Gibbs. Well, technically New Rome twice, but he doesn't know that.

"It's not like I didn't have help when I did those things, I had the Hunt at New Rome and when I helped them twice, Atlantis had Poseidon's army of mermen, and Me and Artemis killed Hyperion together!" I say.

"Yeah, but either way, no ordinary demigod could help an Olympian kill a Titan. You didn't even have her help towards the end, you forced him to drop your sword and then killed him." points out Gibbs.

"Fine, I'll go Gibbs. Might as well leave now so I can get good seats anyway." says Abby. She walks past us out of her 'lab'.

Gibbs turns to me, "Abby's not normally a people person, there is a reason she stays in her lab most of the time." he says.

"Good to know." I say.

"If we are quick about it, we can get Ducky's autopsy report and see if there is anything out of the ordinary." says Gibbs.

"I can flame travel us there." I offer.

"Ok, just aim for just outside of the infirmary and I'll lead you in." says Gibbs.

I put my hand on his shoulder and flame travel us to the front of the infirmary. Gibbs shakes his head for a moment before beckoning for me to follow him. We walk through the main infirmary into one of the back rooms usually used for storage. Ducky and Palmer are talking with the body on top of a metal table in the center of the room.

"What you got for me Duck?" asks Gibbs, walking up to the duo.

"Well Jethro" starts Ducky. Jethro, old fashioned name, I think. "The cause of death was hemorrhage, or blood loss. I'd say she was stabbed in the back, dropped to the ground, and bled out after a few minutes. I also managed to narrow down the murder weapon to a celestial bronze sword, further investigation showed the wound was too deep for a dagger. Oh and Gibbs, this poor girl was most likely raped, I don't want to go into details but there are definitely signs of it."

Gibbs looks mad and I get even more mad at the killer. Not only did he kill a 16 year old girl, he also raped her before she died. This guy is going to get it.

"Jethro, your killer is male, probably around her age, within 3 years, and likes to feel dominant, he probably is the leader of his group of friends and tries to boss everyone around." says Ducky. Apparently he does physiological profiles as well as autopsies. Great.

"Got that Ducky, anything else?" asks Gibbs.

"Nothing as for the moment, me and Mr. Palmer shall be heading to the arena soon, to watch Omega here fight against Mark." says Ducky.

"Why is everyone making such a big deal out of this, he challenged me to a fight, I said yes. What is so crazy about that!" I exclaim.

"No one in this camp likes Mark except his minions. With as good of a swordsman as you are, everyone wants to watch you humiliate him." says Palmer.

I let a small groan. It's not that big of a deal!

"Well, me and Mr. Palmer best get going, I would prefer a good seat for this." says Ducky. The four of us leave the storage room and walk outside of the infirmary and head to the arena.

**Time skip about 15 minutes.**

I'm standing on the far side of the arena from the entrance. Every single person here is in the stands, some people are watching through the contestant entrance because there aren't enough seats. The Hunt, as well as Artemis, is directly behind me in the first three rows. The Romans are to my left, the Greeks to my right, and the Amazons are in front of me.

A few minutes pass, Mark, if you're going to challenge someone to a fight, show up on time please. Finally, he walks through the entrance of the arena, a huge celestial bronze sword strapped to his side, like, he probably can't move it enough for a proper strike or block. He walks to his side and stops, facing me. "Melee weapons only, no powers, first to withhold a killing blow wins." he shouts.

He unstraps his huge sword and lets the tip rest on the ground. He waits for me to draw my swords, but I just leave them in their sheathes. "Draw your weapon!" he shouts.

"Against you, I have them right here." I shout back. I raise my fists in a mocking way.

Chiron begins to speak, "You have all gathered here today for the fight of Mark, God of Lakes, against Omega, Guardian of the Hunt and other things! The rules are melee weapons only, no powers allowed, the duel goes until one contestant withholds a killing blow."

"If each contestant is ready, the fight begins… now!" Chiron starts.

Mark struggles forward with his incredibly heavy sword, attempting to lift it above his head for a downward strike. I let him get it behind his head, before punching him in the stomach, causing him to drop his sword and double over. I let him recover his breath and pick up his sword, slowly circling him. He picks up his sword and tries to stab at me, but I sidestep and trip him. He eats dirt and he almost impales himself on his own sword on the way down.

He grabs his sword and slowly stands up. "Stand and fight like a man Omega!" he yells.

"If that's what you want." I say. He holds his sword up with two hands and attempts to diagonally slash at me, I step back and while he is lifting it back up, I punch him in the gut. He falls over, but I grab him by his shirt and lift him back up. He tries to punch me in the face, I just duck and uppercut him right in the chin. His chin snaps up and his body leaves the ground for a good 4 seconds before gravity takes effect. His body crashes to the ground, knocking the air out of him. I pick up his sword and start to talk, "Dude, how do you use this thing, it must be incredibly heavy for you?"

I stab his sword into the ground behind me and face him. He gets up and tries to tackle me, but I step to the side and his jaw crashes into the hilt of his sword. Something small falls out of his pocket and I crouch down to see what it is. What I find makes my blood boil. A cigarette had fallen out of Mark's pocket, looking almost like a carbon copy of the one at the crime scene. I look at Mark with absolute hatred in my eyes. "You son of a bitch." I whisper, just loud enough so only me and him can hear.

I start to punch him, over and over, in the stomach, in the face, occasionally in the throat. Finally, I take out Nightmare and hover it one inch above his throat. "Dead." I call out. He doesn't move, did I knock him out?! He lets out a groan and I relax slightly.

Chiron looks at me, slight disappointment on his face for letting it go on this long, but slightly understanding as well. "Omega has won the watch by killing blow withheld. The fight is over, you may all leave." Only then did I notice almost the entire arena cheering over Mark getting what he deserved, but I had other things on my mind.

I see Gibbs and Abby in the front row to my right, so I fly up to them and whisper in Gibbs ear, showing him the cigarette, "This fell out of Mark's pocket during our fight. Can Abby match this to the same pack of cigarettes as the one at the crime scene?"

"She probably can, let me ask her." he replies. He turns to Abby and starts to whisper into her ear. She listens for a moment, turns to face me, and nods.

"Gibbs, ask her if I can flame travel you both to her lab right now!" I shout over the noise of the crowd. He nods and turns back to Abby and whispers in her ear again. She thinks about it for a minute and then nods again. I land in the stands, grab them by the shoulders, and flame travel to Abby's lab. I hand Abby the cigarette and she gets to work.

About 5 minutes after we arrived, a cardboard box appears in front of me with the Hermes Express logo on it. The sender says _Lord Hephaestus, God of Blacksmiths_. I open it and am met with 5 black handguns, with a note in the box. The note reads, _Hello Percy, I have finished your order. I know you said no modifications but I left you with 5 gun holsters enchanted to always have two full magazines of celestial bronze, imperial gold, and silver mixed bullets attached to the side of the holster, held in place by velcro straps. Unfortunately, I couldn't get them to work in demigod hands so hopefully your way around that works. Tell me if you ever need anything else, Lord Hephaestus. _After reading the note, I set my hand on fire and burn it, so that no one sees my real name on it.

"Hey Gibbs, call Tony, McGee, and Ziva and get them here. I have a gift for them as well as you." I say. He nods and pulls out his flip phone. I grab one of the guns, as well as one of the holsters, and put the holster on my right hip, just underneath one of my throwing knives. Time to see if I can get the guns to work.

_Hey Chaos, I have another favor that I need._

_Percy, another one? Really?_

_Hey, this is something I can't do on my own and it is important._

_Fine, what do you need?_

_Can you bless the five guns so that they work in demigod hands and whoever holds them has knowledge on how do you use them like an expert would?_

_Percy, you ask for a lot of favors._

_Well, when you're facing the primordial of hell, the Giants, and the Titans, you need all the help you can get._

_Fair point, fine, it is done_

_Thank you Chaos, I owe you one_

_You owe me a lot more than one, Percy_

_True_

The guns glow black and red for a moment before that dissipates. Tony, McGee, and Ziva chose that moment to walk into Abby's lab. The look questioningly at Gibbs, who just points at me. Gibbs, Tony, McGee, and Ziva all gather around the box. I start to pass out the guns and holsters and explain the special properties that they have. I unholster my gun and grab it, causing a sudden influx of information to flood my brain. I holster my gun, watching the others get assaulted by the information as I did.

Abby suddenly yells, "I got something!" We all rush over to her. "I managed to match the cigarette in Mark's pocket to the one we found at the crime scene. They came from the same package. Meaning either someone stole a cigarette from Mark's package, didn't report him, killed someone, and left it to frame him, even though that doesn't explain the lack of DNA. Either that or Mark did and stupidly left a cigarette butt at the crime scene."

"We're going to go with option two Abbs. Let's get this guy." says Gibbs.

"Everyone grab hands, I'll flame travel us there. Since he is a god, he is probably eating ambrosia in his cabin to heal from our fight. Let's go." They all grab hands and I put my hands on Gibbs's shoulders and flame travel us to the outside of the Zeus cabin.

Everyone unholsters their guns and Gibbs uses hand signals to send Tony, McGee, and Ziva to the back of the Zeus cabin. Me and Gibbs take the front door. Gibbs takes a step back and kicks open the door. We rush in, Me on the left and Gibbs to my right. Tony, McGee, and Ziva climbed through back windows and have their guns pointed at Mark's back. He looks normal now, but he seems to have been packing before we burst in. He turns to face me with a look of disgust on his face. "Going somewhere?" I ask.

"Omega, you have been a pain in my master's side ever since you started saving demigods. He doesn't appreciate you turning down his offer to join him twice. You could have been a king, you could have had the gods as your slaves and you turned that all down. You could have joined the winning side, but you were too weak to leave the gods." says Mark with a cruel grin on his face.

Gibbs starts to speak, "Mark, God of Lakes, you are under arrest for the murder of Tory, Daughter of Hermes. You will be taken to Olympus where the Olympian council will decide your fate."

Mark smirks, "Puny mortal, you really think you could bring me before those weaklings you call gods? You are just as naive as the late Percy Jackson." As Mark monologues, I summon my chestplate and leggings underneath my cloak, just in case.

"Last chance Mark, come peacefully and we will only turn you over to the gods. Nothing else." I say.

Mark growls, "I am leaving, and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" He erects a wall of water behind him, thick enough to stop multiple bullets, and shoots two blasts of godly energy, one at me, one at Gibbs. I turn and tackle Gibbs, bringing us both to the ground. Mark aims to shoot again but I stop him by shooting off two rounds, one misses, but the second hits him in the left shoulder.

He screams and starts to glow, "Everyone look away!" I shout. Mark bursts into his godly form, teleporting from Zeus's cabin to some unknown place, probably Tartarus or somewhere Tartarus has set up a base. I stand up and offer my hand to help up Gibbs, but he is just staring at me. I look up and Tony, Ziva, and McGee are all staring at me as well.

"Percy?" Gibbs asks. Oh no, oh no no no. My hood must have fell off as I tackled Gibbs.

"Um, no I'm Peter. Peter Johnson." I say, putting my hood back on. The looks I receive are very disbelieving. "Fine it's me, but you all have to swear not to tell anyone who I really am on the River Styx." They all swear but look at me strangely.

"Ok, if you really are Percy Jackson, tonight's campfire might be a _little_ awkward for you." says McGee.

"What is tonight campfire?" I ask with a sinking feeling in my gut.

"Since we have all of Olympus's forces here, we are holding a campfire to honor you, it consists of summaries of each of your quests, as well as a small memorial to you and Leo Valdez at the end." says Tony.

"Great." I say.

"Well, all of you, go back to your normal schedules. I will inform Zeus of what has happened here." I say. I flame travel to the Olympian throne room, and Zeus is sitting on his throne. "Lord Zeus, I regret to inform you that your son Mark is a traitor to Olympus and should be known as such."

"You lie Percy Jackson, Mark would never betray Olympus!" shouts Zeus.

"Zeus, he killed a Greek camper, attacked me and another Greek camper, and started ranting about how his master was going to make the gods slaves. I think that counts as betraying Olympus." I reason. Zeus looks like he was stabbed when I deliver this information, I don't know why he was surprised, I'm not. "Ok, bye!" I shout before flame traveling back to Camp. I arrive at the entrance to the arena, where the hunt is having knife practice. I spend the rest of the day with the Hunt, helping them train and serving them food at dinner. Unfortunately, after dinner, it was campfire time.

**Alright, I know that was kind of a weird place to stop, but I'm not writing another 10,000 words just for Percy's quests in this chapter. This is my longest chapter by at least 2,000 words and comes to a grand total of 10,004. I'm sorry I didn't post for a month, hopefully this extra, extra long chapter will help you guys not be super angry at me. Thank you guys so much for getting this story to 17,750+ views. That is so amazing. We are almost at 100 favorites so if 8 more people would favorite this story, we would be there and it would be amazing. I already have part of the next chapter written, because I started his first quest before realizing this would take at least another 5,000 words, something I don't want to take another month before posting. I needed another eight words for 10,000 so here we are.**


	14. Zeus refuse to accept the truth again

**Shoutout to treeclimbingmaster for guessing the show first. It was NCIS. I want you all to know this isn't a crossover now, it was a way for me to express my love for the show and to give Percy a new weapon, as well as get Mark out of Camp. The most you will hear of them from now on is if someone is talking about their cabin, I might mention their name. Thank you for 100 favorites and 120 follows, it means a lot. We're at 19,000 views as of this moment so when I release this chapter, hopefully it is past 20k. Also, how many of you were mad that I made an announcement about Percy's birthday instead of a chapter?**

Everyone gathered around the huge bonfire, meaning some people were a good 50 feet away from the first ring. Chiron stood and made an announcement, "Demigods, Hunters, Amazons, and Lady Artemis." he says with a nod of respect. "Today, we gather to tell the tale of Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon. For those of you who do not know, Percy was banned from Olympus, Camp Half-Blood, and Camp Jupiter two years ago, for crimes he did not commit. That ban has since been lifted by the gods, who realized the mistake that had been made. Percy went on 6 main quests, and was the subject of two Great Prophecies. We normally tell his story on his birthday, August 18th, but seeing as everyone is here, we decided to do it now. Speaking for his first two quests, we have Annabeth Chase."

Annabeth walks up to where Chiron is sitting, just by the fire. "Hello everyone, for those of you who don't know, I am Annabeth Chase, Goddess of Architecture and Betrayal. I was Percy's girlfriend before he left. Percy's first quest was also my first. He had stumbled into Camp after killing the Minotaur with it's own horn and passed out on The Big House steps after it had caused his mom to burst into golden light. We took him inside and nursed him back to health. When he woke up, Chiron gave him a tour and led him to the Hermes cabin, where I took him from there. Our own Clarisse La Rue attempted to 'initiate' him, meaning give him a swirly in the girl's bathroom. Being the unclaimed Son of Poseidon that he was, the water in the toilet responded to his anger, and promptly shot at Clarisse's face." Clarisse's face gets red in either embarrassment or anger, I'm not sure.

Annabeth continues, "A few days pass, in which the counselors tried to determine who his father was, when Capture the Flag came around. Hermes, whose counselor was Luke, had sided with Athena, against Ares. I put Percy on border patrol where the Ares cabin would attack him, and they did. It was Percy against 6 Ares children, and he did terrible, until Clarisse pushed into the river. The water gave Percy strength, which he used to beat the entire Ares cabin, as well as break Clarisse's electric spear. It was at this point that he was claimed by Poseidon in front of the whole camp as well as attacked by a hellhound. We eventually figured that someone from inside the camp had summoned the hellhound. The next day, Percy talked to our old Oracle to get a prophecy which went like this,

_You shall go west, and face the god who has turned._

_You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned_

_You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend_

_And you shall fail to save what matters most in the end._

We assumed that the god in the west was Hades, as the entrance to the underworld is in Los Angeles. Zeus's master bolt had been stolen at the winter solstice meeting and the ever wise King of the Gods believed the newly claimed Son of Poseidon was to blame. Zeus wanted his bolt back by the summer solstice and Poseidon wanted an apology by the same date. Percy's quest was to retrieve the master bolt from the underworld." As Annabeth starts to talk about my first quest, everyone who knows who I am but not what I have done, such as the new hunters or the Romans, their eyes get wide, and some sneak glances at me sitting with the Hunters, looking uncomfortable.

The unofficial quest to the Sea of Monsters follows, and then the one to save Annabeth and Artemis, then the Labyrinth, and so on. With every quest, everyone's jaw dropped a little more. Especially the people who didn't go to Camp Half-Blood or came after I left. Even the people who were there for all of my quests were a little surprised, I guess hearing them all back to back, with more details then when we gave when we got back, made them more impressive. Some of the hunters were surprised that Thaila used to be a tree, so that was fun.

The Romans and Amazons were impressed that I bathed in the River Styx in order to fight Kronos, as well as do it with only 40 demigods and 30 hunters. When it got to the award ceremony, everyone was shocked. One of the younger campers raised their hand, "Why did Percy not become a god?"

Annabeth replied, "At the end of Percy's third quest, Percy was scared that Lady Artemis would offer me a position in her Hunt, because the hunters had given me a brochure. I was just as scared, if not more, that he would become a god. He decided that instead of being selfish and taking godhood, he would use his wish to get the minor gods, as well as Lord Hades, the respect they deserve, as well as cabins." The minor god campers who were there two years ago looked down in guilt, the reminder that the man they kicked out of camp got them places to sleep was too much.

Artemis chose that moment to speak up, "Lord Zeus was, and still is upset that Perseus decided that being mortal was better than being a god."

_Thanks Arty. _I say to Artemis in my head.

_Anytime Percy._ She replies.

Frank and Hazel start to tell the tale of when we met and our quest to Alaska. When they get to the part of them leaving to fight Alcyoneus, I smirk, they never did find out what happened when they left.

The newer Romans look impressed that I became Praetor in only a few days. Right before they told the part about Leo blowing up New Rome, they made sure to explain eidolons and that Leo had one inside him. This calmed everyone down a little. When Piper talked about the fight between me and Jason in Kansas, I smirked, even if I was possessed, I still would have won.

Annabeth didn't go into much detail when talking about Tartarus, mainly just telling everyone about Bob and Damasean, as well as telling people how we, mostly her, outsmarted Nyx. Thaila and Nico had a good laugh talking about Bob and Nico looked glad that spending time with Bob paid off.

After Tartarus, Nico and Reyna talked about their journey with the Athena Parthenos, they decided to skip Albania however. Jason talked about the journey to Athens, and the fight with the giants, alongside the gods. When they got to the award ceremony of THAT war, everyone was surprised that I turned down being a god again. Artemis once again, chose that time to speak about how much her dad hated me, "If Perseus were to show up and get offered godhood again, I'm almost certain Father would ask him to be an Olympian, just because of Poseidon's complaining that his demigod son would die eventually, even if Father hates him."

_My dad complains about that?_ I ask Artemis mentally.

_Almost every meeting since the first time you denied it, he did it every meeting after you went missing for two years, it got quite annoying._ She replies.

Interesting. The campers take turns speaking about the events of 2 years ago. They all had looks of guilt when they took their turn. Since I know they are innocent, it's kind of hard to not unmask myself, but I don't know if Tartarus has any more spies here and I don't want him to know my identity until it's the final fight.

Once the campers are done telling everyone about the things that I did with help, Chiron called it a night and told us all to go to sleep. I say goodnight to the Hunters and Artemis, take off my weapons and hood, and pass out on my bed.

The now familiar face of Tartarus appears in my dream. He was sitting on an obsidian throne, with Porphyrion slightly behind him and to his right. A golden sarcophagus was to his left and Mark was kneeling before him. "Mark, god of lakes, do you understand that by accepting this responsibility, you will most likely not come back?" asked Tartarus.

"My lord, I understand that I will no longer be in control of my actions and will most likely burn up in a few weeks. Anything to get back at those stupid campers and Omega. He ruined me." replies Mark.

"Then move next to the sarcophagus and open it." says Tartarus. He and Mark both stand up and move to the sarcophagus. "Get inside." he says. Mark nods and gets inside the sarcophagus. Tartarus puts the lid back on and rests his hand on the lid. He starts to speak in a language that sounds older than Ancient Greek. A golden light starts to emit from the coffin before it stops, and the sarcophagus opens on it's own.

Mark sits up and blinks, his eyes go from electric blue to pure gold, and a cruel grin spreads across his face, "The gods have no idea what is coming,." he says with a sadistic grin on his face, right before I wake up. I quickly grab my hood and weapons before opening my door and stepping into the main room of the cabin. The Hunters are awake and making their beds.

"Have you girls seen Artemis?" I ask.

Thaila looks up at me and replies, "Yeah Kelp Brain, she went to the archery range before breakfast so no boys would be there. Why?"

"Demigod dreams." I say. Her face immediately turns grim.

"Go." she says while pointing at the front door.

I open the door and start sprinting to the archery range, when I get there, there are 20 silver arrows in each bullseye on the range and Artemis is pulling back her bow string. "Arty, I need you to call an emergency meeting on Olympus!" I say quickly, catching my breath a little.

"Why Percy, it's so early and we have had a lot of meetings lately?" she asks, almost in a whiney tone of voice.

One word comes out of my mouth before she grabs my shoulder and teleports us to the throne room. "Kronos."

She summoned the council and immediately sat on her throne, looking at me concerned. The gods all flash in, Ares and Aphrodite flash in looking flustered, wonder what they were doing? Zeus looks at his daughter with concern in his eyes, "Daughter, why have you called an emergency meeting?" he asked.

"Father, Perseus had another demigod dream. From what he has told me, it's not good." Artemis says.

Zeus turns to me with distaste and asks, "Perseus, what happened in your dream?"

"Zeus, you aren't gonna like this one. Tartarus has risen Kronos, with Mark as his host." I say.

"LIAR!" shouts Zeus as thunder booms.

"WHY WOULD I LIE!" I shout back. Zeus looks taken aback that a mere mortal would stand up to him. "Your son killed someone Zeus and you still defend that piece of schist! If I hadn't led two wars and fell into Tartarus, I would be dead because of him." I say.

"Insolent mortal…I am the King of Gods!" Zeus starts to say before he is interrupted.

"Yeah, GODS, not Demigods. Now shut up and listen to what I'm saying before I come over there and take your over-sized sparkler!" I threaten.

"Brother, if Father truly has risen…" starts my Dad.

"Our Father is gone, Perseus defeated him 3 years ago, he can't have risen again so soon." Insists Zeus.

"If our enemy is the primordial of the place I sent him, yeah, he could come back!" I reason

"SILENCE! Our father cannot come back and that is final! Even if he could, my son would never host the Titan King!" shouts Zeus.

"Zeus, that's bullshit and you know it! We are facing another primordial, as well as the Giants and the Titans. Don't even attempt to deny that your son would join the Titans! This time, I won't let you close off Olympus and just sit up here! Children died because of your decision, the only reason we even made it to Athens is because certain gods that will go unnamed helped us!" I shout.

"WHAT! Who broke the Ancient Laws?!" demands Zeus.

"Don't change the subject. I came to report that your son is now hosting Kronos and that is all." I say coldly. I give a mocking bow to Zeus and flame-travel back to Camp Half-Blood.

Artemis quickly follows after me, "Percy, you might want to avoid going to Olympus for the next few days." she says.

"Why?" I asked.

"Let's just say that a statue in your honor was struck by lightning a few moments after you left."

"You guys have statues of me on Olympus?" I ask.

"That would be what you focus on." she mutters under her breath.

"I'll keep that in mind Arty, I have to train the campers for the war now though, bye!" I say before flame-traveling to the waiting class in the arena.

**Time skip of roughly 3 weeks.**

Ok, so a lot has happened in the last few weeks. I am proud to report that the Greek campers are much more proficient with their weapon of choice, as is everyone else. My harsh training may suck to take part in, but it works incredibly fast.

The Athena has spent their spare time researching how Mark could have manipulated people and their best bet was he manipulated the electrical impulses the brain uses to change people's thoughts. **(I know this is cliche but at least it didn't come straight from Zeus himself for even more cliche)**

I spent my spare time training a new unit of our little army, so when Tartarus attacks, he'll have a few surprises waiting for him.

Whenever I wasn't training campers or the new addition to our army, I was training in my mind-scape while asleep. I trained my swordplay and new powers as much as I could while asleep. After a few weeks, I was fairly good at each new power I had, about the level of one of the average demigod children of the god or goddess who blessed me.

So, confession time. I mighthaveaccidentalykissedArtemis! Ok, I said I might have accidentally kissed Artemis. On the lips. It was a complete accident, I swear! She was walking in the cabin at the same time I was leaving and I might have fallen on top of her and… you know. Thankfully, I wasn't castrated, she just had a look of shock on her face before flashing away. I now live in constant fear of the shock of a maiden goddess getting kissed wearing off.

Alright, back to the present. As I walked to the arena to start a new day of training, a flash in front of me alerted to the arrival of an Olympian. When the light died down, Hermes was standing there with a grim look on his face. "Percy, your presence is requested on Olympus. It is incredibly urgent." he says.

I nod and he flashes us both there. The entire Olympian council is there and I get a sinking feeling in my stomach. "Percy." my dad starts, "Tartarus has started his assault, his forces are currently surrounding Manhattan." he says.

**And done! That's the technically 14th chapter done! We are almost at 25,000 views guys! I can't tell you how awesome it is to see a story grow as much as this one has in only half a year! I get to see this story evolve and think, I wrote that and people **_**actually**_ **enjoy reading it! Now, thank you all so so so much for 120 favorites and 150 follows, it's amazing to know that even when I am not able to write that you all continue to read this story. WIth all of the sentimental stuff out of the way, the Second Siege of Manhattan has begun! This will more or less be the Second Titan War on a much bigger scale, I mean MUCH bigger scale. Do you guys like "The Primordial War" as a name?**


	15. Perseus: Revealed

**Alrighty, let's get down to business everyone. The start of The Primordial War is here and boy is it gonna be a doozy. With every monster in Tartarus, the Giants, the Titans, and Tartarus himself, what forces will the Olympians be able to muster to fight off this new threat? Percy will have to face monsters he hasn't faced in years in order to save those he loves. How will Percy be able to lead people who ruined his life years ago, will he even be able to? Keep reading to find out. I'm going to be honest, I don't know what I just typed, it sounds like a movie trailer, alright, here's the story.**

"Sorry, could you repeat that?" I ask, hoping I heard wrong.

"Tartarus's forces are currently encircling Manhattan, Hecate has the Mist working triple overtime just so the mortals don't think that Doomsday is upon them." exclaims Zeus.

I sigh. "The Olympians and Minor Gods will be fighting alongside their children in this war." I state.

"No, I refuse!" shouts Zeus.

"Father, perhaps we should listen to the sea spawn, they will need our help to kill the Giants anyways…" starts Athena before she is silenced.

"Silence daughter, this insolent demigod needs to learn a lesson" states Zeus.

"Zeus, if you don't fight in this war, neither will I." I threaten.

"Percy…" starts my father.

"No dad, your brother and my uncle needs to be taught a lesson that just because he is the King of the Gods, doesn't mean that he can sit on his throne and not do anything to keep his position as King." I say coldly.

"I was rightly made King once I defeated Kronos many, many years before you were born!" shouts Zeus.

"NO! You were lucky Zeus! Your mom took pity on you after 5 of your siblings were eaten at birth by your father! That is the only reason you didn't have the same fate as your brothers and sisters, because your mom took pity on you! You act as if you alone defeated your dad, no, if you didn't have the support of your 5 siblings, there is no chance that you would have even gotten close to defeating Kronos. I have no clue why you even were crowned King in the first place, the only thing I can think of is that your siblings took pity on you as well. So for once in your immortal life, do something to show why you should be king and fight! Fight against the being you claim to have defeated millenia ago, fight so that your kingdom isn't destroyed! Fight for your family Zeus, for everyone you claim to be under your control, fight to prove that you should remain king!" I shout.

"Perseus, we can't fight, it is against the Ancient Laws!" Zeus exclaims.

"No it's not!" I shout. "You are perfectly capable of fighting in this war as the Giants, Titans, and Tartarus himself are in this war! Even if that weren't the case, you know why? Because it doesn't matter who made the Ancient Laws, should it be you or Chaos or anyone in between, I will find a way around those Laws so you have no excuse to not fight. Either you fight, or I will stand by and watch you fade." I say coldly and quietly.

"You would commit treason because we wouldn't fight?!" asks Zeus indignantly.

"No, I would commit treason because YOU refuse to allow the other gods to fight! I know at least some of them would love to fight alongside their children but you won't let them because of your stupid Ancient Laws! Who made them Zeus, who made the Ancient Laws?!" I ask.

"My idiotic younger brother made the Ancient Laws after Rome came to power, something about powerful demigods possibly overthrowing him." says Hades from his throne.

"Ok then, you have literally no excuse to not fight. So what will it be Zeus, will you fight or allow Olympus to be overrun by Tartarus?" I ask.

"I will allow the gods to fight." He growls out.

"Good. Now get Hypnos, Hecate, and Morpheous in here, we need to have the mortals out of the way." I say.

Zeus grits his teeth at being ordered around by a mortal but waves his hand. Hypnos, Morpheous, and Hecate all appear in the throne room. Hypnos is asleep on the floor of the throne room.

Zeus shoots his master bolt into the air, effectively waking up Hypnos. "What may we do for you Lord Zeus?" asks Hecate. He simply points at me.

"The forces of Tartarus are currently encircling Manhattan. I need the help of you 3 to get the mortals out of the way of this invasion." I say.

"Why should we help you or the gods, they never respected us until after the Second Titan War?" asks Morpheous.

I sigh and take off my hood. "Perseus." states Hecate.

"Yeah that's me. If you don't help us, then the mortals are going to be in a lot of danger once they finally start their invasion. All I really need is for Hecate to get them all to safe places with her magical subconscious voodoo and for Hypnos and Morpheous to put them to sleep once they are safe. Obviously, fighting afterwards would be appreciated." I say.

"What's in it for us?" asks Hypnos tiredly.

"Uh, a warm fuzzy feeling in your heart?" I say. Hecate just raises an eyebrow. "Ok, try that the world won't be ruled by the Titans, Giants, and Tartarus?"

The 3 exchange looks with each other before Morpheous speaks, "We will do as you ask. Mine and Hypnos's energy will be too far spent keeping the mortals asleep to fight, but Hecate will join your fight against the primordial."

"I'll leave you three to it then." I say. They nod and start to work in the corner.

I turn to Zeus. "If a few of the gods will come with me to Camp Half-Blood to help transport them here before the invasion starts, that would be nice." I say.

Zeus starts to talk, "Hermes, Hera, Ares, and Artemis, go with Perseus and transport your respective troops to the throne room where I suppose Perseus will give them… us orders." He looks incredibly pissed to have to take orders from a mortal.

I nod and flame-travel back to Camp after putting my hood back on. It's the middle of lunch and I flashed on top of the Poseidon table, oops, sorry Dad.

"Hello everyone, in just a second, four of the Olympians will be here to transport all of us to Olympus for an important announcement." I say. Everyone looks a little confused but accepts it.

The four Olympians flash into Camp, gather everyone around them, and flash them all to Olympus. Once everyone is there, the gods take their thrones. "Demigods, Hunters, and Amazons, there is some bad news. The forces of Tartarus are currently encircling Manhattan. However, unlike the last time we had to defend Olympus, we will have the support of the gods." I say.

The campers cheer at the thought of godly intervention. Zeus clears his throat, "The Gods of Olympus have decided that Omega shall be the general of Olympian forces for the duration of this war. That means any command he gives relevant to the defence of Olympus is to be followed without question, be you demigod or…" at this point he gulps, "god. Should anyone have a problem with this, you can take it up with Omega himself."

"Alright here's the plan, Zeus, you need to get Aeolus to send his wind spirits to defend Manhattan and Olympus from the air. Dad, you need to either get the East and Hudson river spirits to defend Manhattan themselves or do it yourself. They like your sand dollars, if they don't do it themselves, get your merman army to stand guard against any troops trying to cross the rivers, after you've done that, find me and be ready to grab the cyclops army. **(And it was at this exact moment that I realized that I had left my notes on where to position the troops at my house and I now have to wait until I get home to get them, yay.) **Apollo, you and your cabin, along with the 1st Cohort and cover the Williamsburg Bridge. Demeter and Aphrodite, you and your cabins, along with yourselves will get the Brooklyn-Battery Tunnel, turn it into a sweet smelling jungle. Manhattan bridge will be Hecate, her cabin, the Iris cabin, and the 5th cohort. Hecate, any illusions made by the Mist would be great! The Brooklyn Bridge has Hera and the Amazons covering it. The Queens-Midtown Tunnel will be myself, the Hunters, Artemis, and Zeus. The Holland tunnel is Nico, Hades, and the Hephaestus cabin. 59th street bridge has Hermes, his cabin, and the 2nd cohort. I want Ares, his cabin, Dioynosus, his cabin, and the Nemesis cabin on the Lincoln Tunnel. The 3rd and 4th Cohorts are staying back to build temporary forts, every block, 4 blocks away from the Empire State Building in a rectangle, Hephateaus will be providing resources. Sound good?" I ask.

Everyone nods except for one person. "Why should we follow someone who refuses to show us his face? All you've done since you showed up at Camp is hide behind that hood of yours! I'm sure we would all trust your orders if you showed us your face!" shouts Annabeth. Sounds of agreement emit from the Greek campers and the Amazons.

Jason turns to yell at Annabeth but I hold up my hand to stop him. "No Jason, it's ok. She's right, if people need to see my face in order to trust me, then so be it."

Artemis looks at me with, is that worry, on her face. "P-Omega, are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to." She reminds me.

"No Artemis, If I am to lead the forces of Olympus, they need to trust me. Without trust, an army can't succeed, if you don't trust the men and women fighting beside you, you will lose any fight you get in. You wish to know who I am, Annabeth Chase, Goddess of Betrayal and Architecture? Very well."

I raise my hands to take off my hood. "Annabeth Chase, to you, I am known as Omega, Guardian of The Hunt and Champion of Chaos and Hestia, Blessed One of the Gods. But to the Hunt, Romans, and the gods of Olympus, I am known as Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Adopted son of Hestia, Champion of Chaos and Hestia, Blessed by the Olympian Gods, Retriever of the Master Bolt, Sailor of the Sea of Monsters, Bearer of the Titan's Curse, Navigator of the Labyrinth, Former Bearer of Achilles Curse, Savior of Olympus, Former Praetor of the 12th Legion, One of the Seven, Bane of Giants and Titans, one could even argue for Gaea. In short, Annabeth, I am Percy Jackson, and I am back." I say while pulling my hood down.

Annabeth looks like Thaila slapped her with one of her famous electric slaps. "P-p-percy?" shes asks.

"Yes Annabeth, the man that you loved two years ago, who disappeared and was likely the reason for one of your godly titles is back, and better than ever. While I know you didn't do it on your own free will, I still don't know how to feel about what happened." I say.

"Percy, I'm so so so sorry about what happened. What do I need to do in order to earn your forgiveness?" she asks.

"Ok first of all, you don't need to earn my forgiveness. Second off, not questioning my orders would be great." I respond.

"Now, if everyone is done being shocked about who I am, we have a war to win, do we not?" I ask.

People nod their heads. "Then go to where I told you too!" I say. They all start to move. My adopted mother walks up to me, "Percy, what you want me to do?" she asks.

"Gather anyone below the age of 12 or with less than a year of training and keep them near you. I don't want anyone that is inexperienced or too young to be fighting. Can you do that for me?" I ask.

Hestia nods. "Of course, my son. It will be done as soon as possible."

"Thanks mom!" I say before kissing her on the cheek.

"NICO!" I shout. I wait a moment before he appears out of my shadow.

"What is it Percy, didn't you just give orders?" he asks in an annoyed tone.

"How does your ability to summon spirits to fight for you work?" I ask.

"Well, I guess the best way to describe it would be, I send out a distress signal, any nearby spirits are obliged to help." he says.

"Do you think there is a way for you to control who answers your call?" I ask with a sly grin on my face.

"Percy! You're a… well, I was going to say genius but you have smart ideas occasionally!" shouts Nico.

"HEY!" I shout back.

"It's true!" he shouts back. "Anyways, I'm going to do what you just said too. BYE!" he shouts before shadow traveling away. That little immortal Italian boy.

I walk over to Artemis. "You ready for this Arty?" I ask.

"Percy, the Hunt shall fight by your side, as will I." says Artemis.

"That doesn't answer my question."

:Yes Percy, I'm ready for this."

"Good."

I concentrate and flame travel to the Midtown-Queens tunnel. A sliver flash behind me announces the arrival of the Hunt and Artemis. The pounding of feet and armour clanking together slowly emerges from the tunnel as the enemy forces slowly advance. A shield wall made up of dracanae emerges first, lead by a woman in a black veil. Behind the shield wall lies dracanae archers, as well as cyclopes and hell hounds. Let's do this.

**Artemis's P.O.V.**

**(It's been a while since I've done this)**

Hermes flashes in with Percy in tow. Hermes quickly takes to his throne and Poseidon gets straight to business. "Percy, Tartarus has started his assault, his forces are currently surrounding Manhattan." he says.

"Sorry, could you repeat that?" asks Percy. That's my Percy for you. Wait, my Percy?! When did I start to think of him as my Percy? Even if he is the guardian of the Hunt, that doesn't make him mine, does it?

"Tartarus's forces are currently encircling Manhattan, Hecate has the Mist working triple overtime just so the mortals don't think that Doomsday is upon them." exclaims Father.

Percy sighes. "The Olympians and Minor Gods will be fighting alongside their children in this war." he states. Precy, my father will not like that.

"No, I refuse!" shouts Zeus.

"Father, perhaps we should listen to the sea spawn, they will need our help to kill the Giants anyways…" starts my sister before she is silenced.

"Silence daughter, this insolent demigod needs to learn a lesson" states Zeus.

"Zeus, if you don't fight in this war, neither will I." threatens Percy.

"Percy…" starts Poseidon.

"No dad, your brother and my uncle needs to be taught a lesson that just because he is the King of the Gods, doesn't mean that he can sit on his throne and not do anything to keep his position as King." Percy says coldly.

"I was rightly made King once I defeated Kronos many, many years before you were born!" shouts Zeus.

"NO! You were lucky Zeus! Your mom took pity on you after 5 of your siblings were eaten at birth by your father! That is the only reason you didn't have the same fate as your brothers and sisters, because your mom took pity on you! You act as if you alone defeated your dad, no, if you didn't have the support of your 5 siblings, there is no chance that you would have even gotten close to defeating Kronos. I have no clue why you even were crowned King in the first place, the only thing I can think of is that your siblings took pity on you as well. So for once in your immortal life, do something to show why you should be king and fight! Fight against the being you claim to have defeated millenia ago, fight so that your kingdom isn't destroyed! Fight for your family Zeus, for everyone you claim to be under your control, fight to prove that you should remain king!" Percy shouts.

"Perseus, we can't fight, it is against the Ancient Laws!" Zeus exclaims.

"No it's not!" Percy shouts. "You are perfectly capable of fighting in this war as the Giants, Titans, and Tartarus himself are in this war! Even if that weren't the case, you know why? Because it doesn't matter who made the Ancient Laws, should it be you or Chaos or anyone in between, I will find a way around those Laws so you have no excuse to not fight. Either you fight, or I will stand by and watch you fade." he says coldly and quietly. Dam.

"You would commit treason because we wouldn't fight?!" asks Zeus indignantly.

"No, I would commit treason because YOU refuse to allow the other gods to fight! I know at least some of them would love to fight alongside their children but you won't let them because of your stupid Ancient Laws! Who made them Zeus, who made the Ancient Laws?!" he asks.

"My idiotic younger brother made the Ancient Laws after Rome came to power, something about powerful demigods possibly overthrowing him." says Hades from his throne.

"Ok then, you have literally no excuse to not fight. So what will it be Zeus, will you fight or allow Olympus to be overrun by Tartarus?" Percy asks.

"I will allow the gods to fight." growls out my father. Percy just convinced my dad, the most prideful and egotistical god, to allow the gods to fight, even if we would have anyway.

"Good. Now get Hypnos, Hecate, and Morpheous in here, we need to have the mortals out of the way." Percy says.

Zeus grits his teeth at being ordered around by a mortal but waves his hand. Hypnos, Morpheous, and Hecate all appear in the throne room. Hypnos is asleep on the floor of the throne room.

Zeus shoots his master bolt into the air, effectively waking up Hypnos. "What may we do for you Lord Zeus?" asks Hecate. He simply points at Percy.

"The forces of Tartarus are currently encircling Manhattan. I need the help of you 3 to get the mortals out of the way of this invasion." Percy says.

"Why should we help you or the gods, they never respected us until after the Second Titan War?" asks Morpheous.

Percy sighs and takes off his hood. "Perseus." states Hecate.

"Yeah that's me. If you don't help us, then the mortals are going to be in a lot of danger once they finally start their invasion. All I really need is for Hecate to get them all to safe places using her magical subconscious voodoo and for Hypnos and Morpheous to put them to sleep once they are safe. Obviously, fighting afterwards would be appreciated." Percy says.

"What's in it for us?" asks Hypnos tiredly.

"Uh, a warm fuzzy feeling in your heart?" Percy says. Yeah, that one doesn't work with immortals. Hecate just raises an eyebrow. "Ok, try that the world won't be ruled by the Titans, Giants, and Tartarus?"

The 3 exchange looks with each other before Morpheous speaks, "We will do as you ask. Mine and Hypnos's energy will be too far spent keeping the mortals asleep to fight, but Hecate will join your fight against the primordial."

"I'll leave you three to it then." Percy says. They nod and start to work in the corner.

Percy turns to Zeus. "If a few of the gods will come with me to Camp Half-Blood to help transport them here before the invasion starts, that would be nice." he says.

Zeus starts to talk, "Hermes, Hera, Ares, and Artemis, go with Perseus and transport your respective troops to the throne room where I suppose Perseus will give them… us orders." He looks incredibly pissed to have to take orders from a mortal.

Percy nods and flame-travels away, presumably back to Camp Half-Blood. I flash there, gather my hunters, and flash them back to the throne room.

"Demigods, Hunters, and Amazons, there is some bad news. The forces of Tartarus are currently encircling Manhattan. However, unlike the last time we had to defend Olympus, we will have the support of the gods." Percy says.

The campers cheer at the thought of godly intervention. Zeus clears his throat, "The Gods of Olympus have decided that Omega shall be the general of Olympian forces for the duration of this war. That means any command he gives relevant to the defence of Olympus is to be followed without question, be you demigod or…" at this point he gulps, "god. Should anyone have a problem with this, you can take it up with Omega himself."

As Percy starts to explain the plan, I notice small changes in his body language. He subconsciously stands taller and firmer, his voice gets stronger and commanding. It's almost like he's a different person when he starts to lead. Instead of the goofy, sarcastic, childish Percy most of us know, when he has to step up and lead, he becomes serious, relatively smart, and more. He's definitely a natural leader.

I notice that while Percy is facing the demigods, Aphrodite is gazing lustfully at the back of his head. I can almost see what she is thinking about in her eyes. I glare at the side of her head, which causes her to flinch and look at me. She looks confused for a moment before a look of realization comes over her face and she looks at me with a knowing glint in her eye. Why does she look excited? All I did was glare at her when she glared at my Percy. Wait…

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when some says, "Why should we follow someone who refuses to show us his face? All you've done since you showed up at Camp is hide behind that hood of yours! I'm sure we would all trust your orders if you showed us your face!" shouts Annabeth. Sounds of agreement emit from the Greek campers and the Amazons.

Jason turns to yell at Annabeth, but Percy holds up his hand to stop him. "No Jason, it's ok. She's right, if people need to see my face in order to trust me, then so be it."

I look at Percy with worry clear on my face. "P-Omega, are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to." I remind him.

"No Artemis, If I am to lead the forces of Olympus, they need to trust me. Without trust, an army can't succeed, if you don't trust the men and women fighting beside you, you will lose any fight you get in. You wish to know who I am, Annabeth Chase, Goddess of Betrayal and Architecture? Very well." says Percy.

Percy starts to list his long list of titles. Whenever you hear them all back to back, it's actually quite impressive.

After Annabeth starts to stutter Percy's name out, a strange feeling erupts inside my stomach. I mentally go through things I have felt before, and it's not on that list. So it isn't any poison that I can think of…

I miss what Percy and Annabeth says until I hear Percy forgive Annabeth. This is why he is one of the only males I tolerate. He doesn't have any of the flaws that almost every male does, such as greed, lust for power, he doesn't hold grudges, he's loyal, need I go on?

Percy then talks to Aunt Hestia, his adopted mother, as well as the son of Hades, Nico. I don't listen in because if it concerns me, Percy will tell me. He then walks up to me, and asks, "You ready for this Arty?"

I blush slightly at the nickname and reply, "Percy, the Hunt shall fight by your side, as will I."

"That doesn't answer my question." he says.

:Yes Percy, I'm ready for this."

"Good."

He then flame travels away. I flash myself and the Hunt to the Midtown-Queens Tunnel and prepare for the coming fight.

**Percy P.O.V.**

"Nice to see you Auntie M, I see you had another bad hair day." I comment.

She hisses, "Perseus Jackson, I see you ignored my advice and became a pawn of the gods."

"What can I say, I help out my family, one could say it's a flaw of mine."

"I see you are now in the company of the Hunt, I shall enjoy crushing their statues, along with yours." she says before raising her hands to her hood.

"Everyone look away!" I shout before summoning my armor, activating my shield, drawing Flame in the other hand, and looking away. Looking down into my shield, I see Artemis pelting Medusa with arrows but they just aren't doing enough damage.

I slowly approach Medusa, ready to parry her taloned hands need be. She lets me get close. "I shall enjoy seeing your body turn to stone as you see one final thing, me." she says before lunging at me. I sidestep and slash downwards at her head but she blocks with a talon and swipes at my face. I block with my shield and use the water vapor in the air to "sense" where Medusa is. Deciding to take a relatively big risk, I deactivate my shield, shoot a blast of fire at Medusa, and swing Flame where her head would be if she ducked. _Thud._

Well, that's the second time now.

I quickly burn the head with fire so the hunters don't accidentally turn to stone. "You can look now everyone!" I shout, and the fight continues. The enemies hadn't looked in fear of turning to stone as well, so that worked out well. I draw Nightmare, so I am now wielding my two newest swords, and launch myself at the shield wall.

All around me are the sounds of battle. The clangs of metal against metal surround me. The glint in a monster's eye as they try to stab me but the fear when they realize they missed. The puff of dust that soon follows, all of it flows through my mind. My mind goes on auto-pilot, thrust, parry, slash, block, dodge, duck, and repeat. Soon, the small force is gone and the sounds of battle are far off. I shake my swords to get all the dust off and turn to Artemis. "Well, that went well."

"Shut up." she says back. Dam, she is hot when she is mad. Hold on. An arrow flying past my head snaps me out of my thoughts. Another army of 200 marches down the tunnel. I inwardly grin. Bring it on Tartarus, bring it on.

**CUT! It's been a while. Don't worry, I haven't given up on this story, or become unmotivated, I have just had much less time to write. Hope you all enjoy, have a good day, and wear your seatbelt. Also, 31,000 views baby! 148 favorites and 185 follows. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!**


	16. Operation: Pertemis, as well as a rescue

**At the time I write this, this story has 200 followers, 158 favorites, and 36,000 views. If that's not amazing, I don't know what is. Thank you to everyone who reads this on a consistent basis, you guys are awesome. Hope you are having a great day, let's get started.**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

We all meet up The Plaza, the same place we did last time as the sun set on the first day of the war. Everyone was bursting with stories of what monsters went up against them. Ares looked insane while he vividly described disemboweling a dracanae.

"And then her head was like, PLOP, and then it was on the ground and it was awesome!" shouts Ares. Everyone took a step back, especially those next to him.

"Alright Zeus, report." I say.

Zeus grits his teeth before saying, "Aeolus sent his best wind spirits to defend not just Olympus, but all of Manhattan from aerial assault."

"That's good news. Casualties?" I ask. Everyone looks at each other before shaking their heads at one time. Really? No-one died?

"The Fifth Cohort had a few light injuries but that was it. It seemed like the strongest force was sent against you and the Hunters, Percy." says Dakota.

"Alright, did everyone leave a lookout at their designated area?" I ask. Everyone nods. "Alright, get some sleep. We don't know when the next attack is but we need to be rested for it. Dismissed."

The Stoll brothers walk up to me after my dismissal.

"Percy? We have-"

"-some news to-"

"Tell you." say the Stoll brothers in their usual way of speaking.

"Go on."

"During our defense, we noticed-"

"A small camp by the other side of our bridge. It seemed-"

"To be a sort of prison camp." finish the brothers.

"Ok. You two, with me. We'll pick up Artemis and Thalia and check it out." I say. They nod their understanding and follow me to find Artemis and her lieutenant. I find them both to be talking, Artemis speaking and Thalia listening and occasionally giving advice.

I caught the words, "-likes you" before they immediately stopped talking after they noticed me.

"What do you want Kelp Brains?" asks Thalia.

"The Stoll brothers saw what they thought was a prison camp, I want you two to come check it out with me." I say.

"Why would Tartarus even have a prison camp? He could just stick anyone he hates in the depths of his pit?" asks Artemis.

"Don't ask me, I guess it's for manual labor up here." I say. **(It's actually for plot convenience)**

"Alright, we'll go." says Thalia.

"Great." I say.

We meet up with the Stoll brothers and head out. They lead us over to the 59th street bridge and lead us across. We wave at the lookout, a kid named Kevin in the 2nd cohort, as we walk past. Connor and Travis lead us, pressed against the side of the bridge rails, until we get to the other side of the bridge. To our right is the camp. Camp is a bad term, more like prison compound. 20 foot tall solid steel and concrete walls in the shape of a pentagon, a steel gate on the side closest to us, and at least 50 archers on the walls, with who knows how many other enemies inside.

We manage to sneak to the wall by me covering us in shadows. I signal for them to wait here, take a step back, flex my wings, and take off. I notice the archers are on a patrol. Every 30 seconds, two walk past where we are. That means it takes 12.5 minutes to walk around the entire wall. I wait for the next patrol to walk past, land behind them, and swiftly decapitae both of them. I then jump down next to the gate, slightly open it, and signal for the four to come in.

We move along the wall, slowly taking out archer patrols. Eventually, we clear the wall and start our way inwards. In the compound, there is a big concrete building, probably where the prisoners are, a guard house, and a bunch of raw materials, probably where the prisoners work. I notice the ingredients for greek fire and gulp.

Inside, there were only a few cyclops guards. We quickly dispatch them and move into the cell block. Inside, there are two huge cells. The occupants are a silver haired man and a red skinned giant. Bob and Damasen. No way!

"It is only a Titan and a Giant, probably disobedient and got sent here. Let's go." says Artemis.

"NO!" I whisper-shout. "Those two saved me and Annabeth in Tartarus. Bob was Ipeatus before I dunked him in the Lethe, and Damasen is Ares counterpart, so he is naturally peaceful. We have to save them." I say, on the brink of tears. These two sacrificed themselves for us and have clearly been paying the price for it. Their bodies are riddled with slash marks and they seem to be in a painful sleep.

I move towards their cells until I am interrupted by a door opening and closing. I quickly pull back to my friends, and Artemis, and cover us in shadows. What walks in makes me nervous. Kampe, Krios, and Koios walk in, all in a conversation.

"Lord Tartarus predicts that the Athena spawn will come after these two. They helped her and the son of Poseidon in Tartarus. All we have to do is wait for her and her friends to come and we kill them, simple. So, I'll stand in that corner, Krios, you stand in that corner, and Kampe can wait in that corner, and when they walk in, we surround them and start the evil speech. You know, the 'well, well, well, we've been expecting you' one." says Koios. Hmm, I always wondered how they did that. Looks like a lot of planning goes into it.

"No, I want to be in THAT corner, and you go into THAT corner." says Krois.

"You two are imbeciles, how about we surround them, and them torture them until they die, skipping the evil speech part." says Kampe. That's funny, how can I understand her?

**That would be my doing**

_Chaos?_

**My blessing allows you to understand the Ancient Language, as it is the one that created the universe, for example, if I were to say Create Water, then water would be created. It's quite useful, unfortunately, my blessing doesn't allow you to speak it, just understand it.**

_I'm learning about this now why?_

**There wasn't a good place to bring it up**

"Actually, I think you guys should keep the evil speech, it strikes fear in the hearts of your enemies and intimidates them." I say out loud.

"Thank you!" exclaims Krios. "I'm glad someone here has some brains! Wait… Who are you and why are you here?!"

"Oh, I'm the prison inspector, and these are my colleagues. We got a few complaints about your prison not being up to standard and federal law forces us to investigate." I say.

"I didn't get any complaints. Did you guys get any complaints?" asks Krios, looking at Kampe and Koios. They shake their heads. "Are you sure this is the right prison?" he asks me.

"I mean, the big concrete compound by the 59th street bridge has to be this place, right?:" says Connor, getting in on this.

"I suppose. Well, what do you need to inspect? asks Krios.

"I already checked everything outside, so I just need to inspect the cells. Could you open them both?" I ask. Krios opens them and steps back.

I look around the cell. "Alright, everything seems in order. Well, make sure to renew your license next year and we should be fine. Actually, one last thing. Now." I say. Artemis, Thailia and the Stoll twins all attack the nearest enemy, the one that they had been sneaking up on while I stalled. Artemis kills Krios, but the other two live. Kampe manage to avoid getting damaged as a bear from her belt caught the blade. Koios has a puncture wound in his shoulder right now. I quickly stab him in the back with Nightmare when he turns to face Thalia.

Kampe faces me. "You're not a prison inspector, die lying one!" she shouts as she swings her poisoned scimitars at me. I block with my blade and roll between her legs, popping up behind her and thrusting. Unfortunately, a lion grabs my blade between its teeth. I yank it free and jump backwards, barely dodging the scimitar aimed at my face. Artemis and Thailia shoot arrows at her face while Connor and Travis try to distract her. I make my armor and shield appear, put Nightmare away, and draw Flame.

And so begins a deadly game of cat and mouse. I would dart in, stab, block, and retreat. She would constantly try to crush me with pure strength, but will soon realize that won't work. Artemis and Thaila's arrows aren't doing much, so Thaila draws her shield and spear and joins me. I distract and she attacks. Then we switch when Kampe's attention switches. Then, Kampe got a lucky shot in. Thalia had just stabbed Kampe, when a tiger's head attacked, causing her to block with her shield. Kampe spun around so fast, I barely saw her move, and smacked Thaila into a wall with her scimitar. Thalia hit hard, and didn't get up. "Connor, Travis, get her out of here!" I shout. Red tints my vision as I put away my shield and pulled out Nightmare. I start to attack so fast, Kampe just can't keep up. It must have looked like I was teleporting.

Kampe burst into dust, which I quickly torched with fire. I grab Artemis and sprint outside to where Connor and Travis are waiting with Thalia. "Not again, not again." whispers Artemis over and over as she stares at Thailia's body, probably remembering Zoe's death. I think she is going into shock. I quickly kneel over her body and get to work. A golden orange glow emits out of my hands as I frantically heal Thaila. It takes a lot out of me, but I get her to stabilize. She is still unconscious though. Artemis is still in shock, repeating her mantra of "not again" over and over. I shake her but she doesn't snap out of it. So, I do the only thing I can think of to snap her out of it. I kiss her, full on the lips. She snaps out of her trance, tenses, realizes what is happening, and relaxes. She even kisses back. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Connor cover Travis's eyes and turn them both around. **(Oh gods, finally, PERTEMIS HAS BEGUN!)**

Eventually, we both have to breath, at least, I do, she's a goddess, I don't know with her. I break away and stare into her eyes. "You do realize I should kill you now, right?" she asks.

"Yeah, I know. I was hoping we could skip that part." I say.

"What the heck." she says before kissing me again. We get so into it we don't notice Thalia wake up.

"See, I told you he liked you." she coughs out. We break apart and both glare at her. She laughs but painfully coughs halfway through the laugh. I quickly put more energy into her and she settles into a peaceful sleep.

"Arty, I started to like you when I became your guardian but I fully realized it when I saw you stand up against Orion and side with me. Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" I ask.

"Let me think about it." she says. Ouch. "Just kidding, of course. I thought Aphrodite was messing with me but I realized it was myself as I watch you save the hunt and myself multiple times."

"As much as I want to kiss you right now, maybe we should get out of the enemy prison before we do it again, yes?" I ask. She rolls her eyes. I walk back into the cell block and open the cell doors. The sound stirs Bob in his sleep.

I walk up to him and start to heal him. He slowly opens his eyes and stares at my face. "P-Percy?" he asks in a daze.

"Yes Bob, it's Percy. I told the stars hello."

**Whew. That took WAY too long to write. It's a pitiful 2,000 words but I think you guys would appreciate it if I show I haven't given up on this story. I just can't prioritize. Whenever I have free time, I do something that isn't writing. The only reason I am now is because I am on a five and a half hour drive. Anyways, I originally planned for there to be at least five chapters for the Primordial War, but I think the next one will be the last, as I want to finish this soon so I don't keep you guys waiting for another month and half like I did this time. I'm sorry, I'll work on writing more but I can't promise anything. Favorite, Follow, and Review. Tell me if you would be interested in a sequel for this story. I have a prophecy planned. If I did, I would type the whole thing first, and release it slowly so I don't huge gaps like I have with this story.**


	17. The Primordial War

**Second to last chapter time! This one will mark the end of the Primordial War, for better, or for worse… who knows, I might pull a Riordan and kill someone off. That would be unfortunate, anyways, Thank you guys so much for over 200 follows, 180 favorites, and 43,000 views! That is incredible, and that number will only go up. Here is the chapter that someone has been waiting for, hopefully.**

**Percy P.O.V.**

It's been a hectic past few days. I explained the situation to Bob and Damasen. It was kind of awkward when Zoё and Bob met, as Bob, when he was Iaeptus, was Zoё's grandfather, I mean, he still is, but he doesn't remember it, so does it count? Zeus was a tad upset when I brought a Titan and a Giant to our headquarters, until I vouched for their loyalty. Bob now fights on the front lines with a spear given to him by Hades, that resembles his old broom. Damasen acts as a healer, using herbs grown by Demeter herself to save people on the brink of death. On a side note, Nico hasn't returned from the little "mission" I gave him, it's been too long for him to not have run into trouble, I hope the little emo is alright. Leo also came back, strafing a few monsters on Festus before jumping into battle.

We fought a few battles in the past days, the number of monsters I've killed is absurd, I've probably killed 3,000 in the past 3 days single handedly. I've been sleeping whenever possible, but I still feel like I could sleep for a few days. Me and Artemis have been… interesting. We haven't had any alone time since the night when we rescued Bob and Damasen, so we haven't really gotten to discuss what happened. The most we've gotten to do is steal glances at each other when we thought no-one was looking. Connor and Travis were sworn to secrecy, we both trusted Thalia enough to not spill the beans, and she was unconscious so we made her believe she was seeing things, but mostly trust in her.

I snap out of my musing when my dad flashes into the room I was using as a bedroom as well as war/strategy room at the moment. We got pushed back to Olympus itself, the overwhelming numbers of the enemy proving to be too much. The god's palaces are stacked to the brim with resting warriors, the injured, and in some cases, the dead that we can't give the final rites, as we are at war and don't have time. "Percy, Tartarus is currently moving his troops up the elevators. They brought out a Giant and a Titan, as well as 20 dracanae with shields to protect the troops coming up later." says my dad.

"Alright, I'll see you out there dad." I say. He nods and flashes out. I follow his lead and flame travel out to our forward observation post, where Athena was waiting, acting as an advisor, which is within seeing distance of where the elevators are located. The sight I see is grim, I see Porphyrion and Atlas, as well as the 20 dracanae my dad reported, as I watch, another 30 dracanae come out of the elevator, half of them with shields, half of them with bows. The archers set up behind the shield wall with arrows notched, waiting for an order.

"We need to strike now, before more reinforcements show up. We completely outnumber them right now, but we might not for too long." I say. Athena nods her approval. "This is an excellent time to test out the new branch of our army. Katie, get your team." I order. She nods and runs off, Hazel and about 20 other demigods following her. I turn back to the elevator doors.

**Line Break**

By the time Hazel mind messages me they are ready, another 50 dracaenae archers show up, an additional 25 shielded dracaenae and another Titan, a winged archer, that Athena named Lelantos, come out of the elevators. That complicates things. "Frank, message Katie and tell her to do an arrowhead formation, she'll know what it means, as well an updated enemy troop count. Tell her the Hunters and Apollo kids will cover them." I say. He nods.

"Artemis, if you would." I say, looking at her. She rolls her eyes and looks at the Hunters.

"Alright girls, ready your bows for supportive fire." she says.

"You too, Apollo cabin. Target the enemy archers." I say. "Dad, Artemis, and Apollo, with me. We'll be taking care of the immortals. Everyone, stay ready." Then I taxicab whistle as loud as I can. That earns me a few glares. _Bring a friend_, I send out.

Two shapes appear in the sky, one dark as night, and the other white as snow. Blackjack and Porkpie. _Hey Boss, whatcha need?_ asks Blackjack.

"Porkpie, would you mind carrying my Dad and Apollo, Blackjack, me and Artemis?" I ask. Porkpie looks excited and honored to carry my dad into battle.

_Of course, I will my carry Lord Poseidon anywhere he needs me to._ says Porkpie.

_Carry Boss and the pretty hunter girl, got it._ says Blackjack.

"Percy, you still haven't told us what we are doing." says my Dad. Oh yeah.

"Dad, you will be riding Porkpie with Apollo shooting from behind you, Artemis will be seated behind me on Blackjack, doing the same. We will be attacking the enemy immortals, along with them." I say, pointing to the sky behind him. There, 20 or so pegasi fly through the air, each with a demigod rider on their back. A blur on the ground shows Hazel's arrival as well.

Hazel comes to a stop next to me. "We're ready Percy, lead the charge." she says.

I nod and face the shield wall. "FOR OLYMPUS!" I shout as we charge towards the enemy with Flame raised, the pegasi overhead, as well as Blackjack, Porkpie, and Arion charging on the ground. The Hunters and Apollo kids open fire on the enemy archers, and the archer twins themselves, start peppering Lelantos with arrows, who fires back, thankfully, Blackjack and Porkpie both pride themselves on their fancy footwork, and anything them miss is deflected by me or my dad. The pegasi crash into the shield wall first, punching a hole in it that we ride through. Hazel and the flying cavalry get to work on the shield wall and archers, while we take on the immortals. Apollo and Lelantos start fighting, my dad and I take Porphyrion, and Artemis jumps off Blackjack and takes Atlas, as much as I want to worry as the concerned boyfriend I am, I know she can take care of herself.

I pull out Nightmare and jump off Blackjack, who goes and starts kicking dracanae in the back of their heads. Dad drops off Apollo and gets off Porkpie, who follows Blackjack. Me and my father both circle Porphyrion as he spins to keep us both in his sight, holding his spear defensively. My dad experimentally thrusts at Porphyrion, who blocks and counterattacks. Dad blocks while I slash at his back, he dodges and swipes at me with his spear. I jump back. This continues for a few minutes before Porphyrion oversteps attacking me, and I strike. I slice his spear in half and smack him towards my dad with the flat of my blade, who hits him in the gut with the blunt end of his trident. Neither of us notice the arrow until it is too late. "Dad, watch out!" I yell, when I see the arrow about to strike him in the small of his back.

My dad attempts to dodge, but gets hit in the side. He cries out as he falls to the ground. "Barbed and poisoned." he whispers, which I somehow hear. I turn to see Lelantos with his bow pointed towards us and Apollo on the ground, not injured, but stunned.

"Apollo, help him!" I yell, before slicing off Porphyrion's head. It won't kill him, but it will buy me a few minutes. I sheath my swords and pick up my Father's trident. A god's symbol of power, one of the Big three. It is literally vibrating, and I can feel the power of the sea, restless, residing inside it, waiting to be unleashed. Apollo flashes my dad back to our lines and starts to work on him. I turn towards Lelantos, who is grinning. "You dare attack someone who is fighting another, do you have no honor?" I ask.

"This is war little boy, honor has no place here." he replies.

"With honor comes mercy, which you will get none of." I say. I stalk towards him, and he starts to fire arrows at me. I deflect each one off of the trident, relying on my natural skill as a son of Poseidon. He narrows his eyes and starts to fire faster, making it ever so slightly harder to dodge or deflect his arrows. "ENOUGH!" I shout, shooting a high-powered blast of water out of the tip of the trident, knocking Lelantos off of his feet and to the ground. I walk up to him and strike him in the side of the head with the blunt end of the trident, knocking him back to the ground as he tried to get up. I grab an arrow from his quiver and stab him with it, right where he shot my father. He cries out in pain until I thrust the trident into his chest, making him dissolve into golden dust.

I turn and throw the trident at Atlas, striking him in the throat, right as he was about to counterattack when Artemis overstepped just a tiny bit. He too, dissolves. I thrust out my hand, and the trident comes shooting back towards me. I catch it and grin at Artemis, "I could get used to this!" I call out.

She rolls her eyes and says, "Two down, one to go." I nod, and we both charge at Porphyrion. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice the cavalry has finished off the shield wall and archers, and are attacking the hellhounds that burst out of the elevator.

Porphyrion had fully reformed from when I cut off his head and laughs when he sees me and Artemis approaching him. "The young demigod has found himself a godly weapon and a virgin goddess, and suddenly thinks he can take on the Giant king!" he shouts.

I reply with, "I cut off your head with a sword, this just ensures your death." I nod at Artemis, who starts to shoot at Porphyrion, while at thrust and shoot water bolts at him with the trident. He pulled out a sword, as his spear was broken, and was having trouble defending from both of us. Half a dozen silver arrows stuck out of his body, but he was still going strong. Finally, I catch his sword blade in the trident and twist, causing his wrist to twist and him to instinctively drop his sword. A good swordsman wouldn't have dropped it and could have recovered, but it's obvious he relied on his spear. I then stab him in the chest with the trident, at the same time that Artemis shoots an arrow into his head. I whistle for Blackjack, who comes and picks both me and Artemis up, and call out to Katie, "Pull back!" I shout. She nods and relays the order to the cavalry as they finished off the hellhounds. We all ride back to our observation post.

"Good work everyone, got some sleep, I want everyone ready for the final fight.. We can't keep giving up ground, we're going to have to make a final stand."

**Line Break (5 hours later, dusk)**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

The steady thud of an army on the move echoes across the olympian slopes. Tartarus and his army of about 25,000 advance up Olympus, slowly making their way towards the throne room, where the gods's doom awaits them. The remaining Olympian fighters await them with only 50 yards between them and the throne room doors. Poseidon remained unable to fight, but he regained consciousness.

"Percy Jackson, I will give you one final chance to surrender. You, and any immortals who will not swear loyalty to me, but the rest of your forces will live if you and the immortals surrender to me now. Last chance." says Tartarus.

"Go to the Void Tartarus!" Percy replies.

"Foolish demigod. You stand no chance! My forces outnumber yours 50 to 1. Our arrows alone will blot out the sun." boasts Tartarus.

"Then we will fight in the shade!" Percy says back.

"Enough, I've run out of patience with you, insolent demigod. First wave, forward!"

A force of 1,000 troops advance on the Olympians roughly 500. They are led the Nemean Lion and Alcyoneus. "I'll take Alcyoneus, the Hunters and Artemis get the Nemean Lion, the rest of you split up based on your bridge/tunnel duties and target different sections of the army. GO!" shouts Percy, leaping over the makeshift barricades set up by the Olympian army and running at Alcyoneus, yelling "For Olympus!"

The rest of his troops run after him, yelling like banshees. Percy draws Nightmare and Flame as he runs, dodges Alcyoneus's initial attack and makes two long slashes into Alcyoneus's right leg, which start bleeding oil. Alcyoneus cries out in pain and tries to smack Percy in the chest with his staff, but Percy dodges and kicks the staff out of his hand. He then stabs his in the abdomen, causing Alcyoneus to fall to the ground. "Some god take this guy to the border of Canada and kill him!" shouts Percy. Hermes rolls his eyes and teleports himself and Alcyoneus away.

Percy then goes to help Hermes's group, killing monsters left and right, like a tidal wave crashing down on a beach. Golden dust litters the slopes of Olympus.

**With Thalia**

"Why does the Nemean Lion have to have invulnerable skin?" asks Thalia, fighting for her life against the overgrown invulnerable cat. The cat swipes at Thaila only to have Artemis swipe at it's paw, causing it to pull the paw back and hiss at her. Zoё shoots at its mouth but the lion quickly shuts it and the arrows bounce off its lips. The lion pounces towards Thalia and knocks her over. Thalia is left on the ground facing the cat's mouth and fangs, trapped underneath two of it's paws.

Suddenly, a bronze and silver sword flashes across her vision, and the lion moves off of Thalia. "Hey Thals, need a hand?" says a mysterious voice. The person who saved her helps her up and Thalia can't help but gasp at the face that went with the voice.

"Luke?!" she shouts. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?" she asks.

"Yeah, I am, but Nico brought me and the other dead demigods from the war back to fight one last time. Some lady named Mrs C. gave us all real bodies for the duration of the war and a few months as a reward for those who survived. She was pretty cool." says Luke. Thalia looks around, Luke, Bianca, Beckendorf, Silena, and so many more who died in the Titan war and Giant war were back and fighting.

"Thanks Luke." she says.

"Don't mention it, think of it as the beginning of my redemption for, ya know." replies Luke.

"Hey Death Breath, you just now getting here?" asks Thalia.

"Well Pinecone Face, it took longer than expected to track down the original souls, Chaos helped me with the ones who had gone for rebirth, she just didn't tell the souls who she was." replies Nico, stabbing the monster in the rear. It roars in pain and Bianca shoot it in the mouth a couple times, while Luke stabs his sword down it's throat, killing it. The dead heros and the hunters all retreat back to their original position once they realize the wave has been dealt with.

There were only a few injuries, no dead, such is the power of divine help in times of war.

**Third Person P.O.V.**

"I'm done playing with you Olympians, I'm finishing this." says Tartarus from the front of his army. He kneels onto the ground and puts both hands on the ground. Circles of shadows appear all around Tartarus's army. Tartarus grits his teeth and puts more effort into what he is doing. The shadow circles slowly solidified into all the defeated monsters from the war, including the Titans and Giants, except for Orion, whose essence was absorbed by Nightmare.

"What are we going to do now! They've added at least another 5,000 to their number along with all of the strongest fighters they have, besides Tartarus, of course." shouts some random demigod.

"We'll do what we planned to do in the first place, fight until we can't anymore. Numbers don't always show how strong an army is." says Percy. Tartarus raises his own stygian iron blade, a 10 foot longsword, and points it at Percy. Tartarus's army charge at the Olympian army, weapons raised and faces painted with bloodlust. The Olympian army charges back, ready to meet them head-on. Percy and Tartarus at the head of their respective armies. The leaders meet first, followed by their armies.

Percy swipes at Tartarus's head with Flame with Nightmare already up to defend himself. Tartarus jumps back from Percy's swipe and stabs at Percy's chest. Percy sidesteps and swipes down at Tartarus's sword. The primordial twists his blade so that Percy's blade hits the flat of his blade and clangs off. Percy steps back and throws one of his knives at Gration's neck, allowing Artemis to finish her fight and join Percy in his. The two work flawlessly together, playing off each others moves like they've been fighting for years. Percy would stab at Tartarus, forcing him to either dodge or block, and Artemis would attack him either way. This fight left tiny scratches on Tartarus's armor and skin, but did little to hurt him in a significant way. "What's wrong Tartarus, scared of a demigod and goddess?" asks Percy.

"Little demigod, I haven't even begun." says Tartarus. He pushes Percy back with a shadow attack and stabs Artemis in the gut with his sword. A shockwave emits, with Percy at it's center, it kills every monster except the immortals, meaning only the Giants, Titans, and Tartarus were left of the enemy army.

**Percy P.O.V.**

I watch as Artemis's body drops to the ground. "NO!" I shout, dropping my swords and pointing my palms at Tartarus. Suddenly, Tartarus is pushed back 30 feet and goes flying into the air. He falls to the ground with his sword a few feet away from him. At the same time, a shockwave of power emites out of me, killing every monster on the enemy army. I thrust my hand at Artemis's fallen body, flame travelling her to the back of our army. "Apollo, help your sister!" I yell. Strangely, I can sense Apollo, as he teleports towards Artemis, I can feel his godly power flowing into her, trying to heal her, but I also feel a darkness inside Artemis's wound, not allowing Apollo's healing to be effective, it's barely helping and taking up too much of his power to help in the long run, but it's holding her on for now.

Tartarus slowly stands up and picks up his sword. "What are you?" he asks.

"The demigod who is about to kick. your. ass." I growl out.

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Hyperion rushes at Percy, who justs sidesteps and slices him right through him. Polybetes is next, Percy blocks his attack and stabs him in the head. Zeus eagerly points his lightning bolt at Polybetes, anxious to get some glory, when Polybetes dissolves into golden dust. "Did he just kill a Giant by himself?" asks Athena. Zeus just nods. "That shouldn't be possible!" exclaims Athena.

"That would partially my fault."

Zeus and Athena turn around to see Chaos. "What do you mean Lady Chaos?" asks Athena.

"As you know, Percy is my champion. That means he gets, let's say, some 'unique' powers. Such as, when he gets angry enough, and I mean, angry enough that he could lose control of his powers because his fatal flaw comes into effect, his godly DNA takes control, allowing him to be considered a god, from a technical standpoint, but he is still mortal, meaning he fits both parts and is able to kill a Giant on his own." explains Chaos.

"What do you mean, 'partially?" asks Zeus.

"Well, in order for this reaction to happen, it has to be triggered by triggering the fatal flaw in the worst way possible. For someone with the flaw of power, that would mean offering them something that makes the more powerful than everyone they know, for Percy and his loyalty, that is hurting the person he loves the most. I must admit, even I didn't think that was Artemis." says Chaos.

"That sea spawn cares about my daughter, the virgin man-hating goddess, more than anyone else?" asks Zeus, eye slightly twitching.

Meanwhile, Percy kills every Titan and Giant except for Kronos in Mark's body, and Porphyrion. They stand on either side of Tartarus, who still looks questiongly at Percy. Porphyrion thrusts at Percy with his spear, who sidesteps, kicks the spear point into the ground, runs up the shaft towards Porphyrion, and slices off his head. He kicks off of Porphyrion to where Kronos is, and slices towards his head, but Kronos blocks with his scythe and counter-attacks. This goes on for a few moments before Percy drops Nightmare and pulls his father's trident from off his back, which he uses to shoot Kronos with water, knocking him off balance, and then impaling him on the end of it. "Tartarus, it's just me and you left. Beg for your life and I may end you quickly." says Percy.

"Not a chance, demigod." replies Tartarus. The two exchanges blows, trident and sword against sword. Percy slashes Flame across Tartarus's leg, causing his to stumble. Percy moves to finish him but Tartarus recovered quickly. He knocks the trident out of Percy's hands with his sword and the fight continues. Percy stayed on the offensive for most of the fight, but Tartarus got some good hits in. Percy has a slice on his left arm, the one without a sword in it, and it while it didn't affect his sword play too much, it still cost him energy. Tartarus has a slice on his forehead and sword arm, but he still fought on. Percy gets Tartarus into a blade lock and uses the first trick he learned. He twists and Tartarus is disarmed. However, Tartarus grabs Percy by the throat and holds him into the air. Percy drops Flame in an attempt to get air. He beats at Tartarus's arm but to no avail. Percy reaches down for his gun, he gets past his pocket and to the holster, grabs it, unholsters it, but is unable to fire it due to Tartarus crushing the barrel after saying, "Perseus, you know modern weapons aren't meant for demigod hands. What would your father think?" he asks mockingly.

Tartarus uses his other hand to grab his sword and place it at Percy's neck. "I must admit, you put up a good fight, but you are just a demigod while I am a primordial. You know, my blade is coated in a poison potent enough to force a god to fade, I wonder what it will do to your soul? Any last words, Percy Jackson?"

Tartarus loosens his grip enough for Percy to choke out some words. "Yeah, don't watch the mouth… watch the hands" he says. With that, Percy uncaps Riptide, which he got when he reached for his gun, and slices off the hand Tartarus is using to choke him. Tartarus drops his sword and clutches his new stump, as is expected. Percy then slices Tartarus's head off.

Percy wastes no time flame travelling over to Artemis's side. "I'm sorry Percy, you know I would do anything to save my sister, but I can't. Even using all of my power, I'm not strong enough to stabilize her, I barely made a dent in the poison as it is!" exclaims Apollo.

"Move." Percy all but growls. Apollo moves to the side and Percy kneels at Artemis's side.

**Percy P.O.V.**

No, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening! We just got together! I focus on my healing powers, putting all of my energy into healing Artemis. I won't let this happen!

**Third Person P.O.V.**

A golden glow surrounds Percy and Artemis as Percy attempts to heal her. Slowly, Percy's body starts to slump over, the exhaustion of healing a goddess whose body is trying to fade. "Come on… come on. I can do this! COME ON!" whispers Percy. The Hunters surround Percy as he tries to heal their mistress.

Suddenly, a hand appears on Percy's shoulder. Percy sees Apollo out of the corner of his eye, "Tartarus tried to take my sister from me, I'm going to do everything in my power to stop that." Suddenly, Percy feels power, godly power, flowing through him, giving him strength to continue on. Two more hands joined in, one on Percy's other shoulder belonging to Hestia, the one on both Hestia and Apollo's shoulders being Poseidon's. Slowly, each and every god and goddess lent their energy to Percy, giving him the power to keep going, the last to do so being Zeus, only beaten by Hera.

Slowly, Percy starts to sing quietly under his breath.

**When life leaves you high and dry**

**I'll be at your door tonight**

**If you need help, if you need ****help**

**I'll shut down the city lights**

**I'll lie, cheat, I'll beg and bribe**

**To make you well, to make you well**

**When enemies are at your door**

**I'll carry you away from war**

**If you need help, if you need help**

**Your hope dangling by a string**

**I'll share in your suffering**

**To make you well, to make you well**

**Give me reasons to believe**

**That you would do the same for me**

**And I will do it for you, for you**

**Baby, I'm not moving on**

**I'll love you long after you're gone**

**For you, for you**

**You will never sleep alone**

**I'll love you long after you're gone**

**And long after you're gone, gone, gone**

**When you fall like a statue**

**I'm gon' be there to catch you**

**Put you on your feet, you on your feet**

**And if your well is empty**

**Not a thing will prevent me**

**Tell me what you need, what do you need**

**I surrender honestly**

**You've always done the same for me**

**So I will do it for you, for you**

**Baby, I'm not moving on**

**I'll love you long after you're gone**

**For you, for you**

**You will never sleep alone**

**I'll love you long after you're gone**

**And long after you're gone, gone, gone**

**You're my backbone**

**You're my cornerstone**

**You're my crutch when my legs stop moving**

**You're my head start**

**You're my rugged heart**

**You're the pulse that I've always needed**

**Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating**

**Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating**

**Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating**

**Like a drum my heart never stops beating**

**For you, for you**

**Baby, I'm not moving on**

**I'll love you long after you're gone**

**For you, for you**

**You will never sleep alone**

**I'll love you long after you're gone**

**For you, for you**

**Baby, I'm not moving on**

**I'll love you long after you're gone**

**For you, for you**

**You will never sleep alone**

**I'll love you long**

**Long after you're gone**

**Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating**

**Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating**

**Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating**

**Like a drum my heart never stops beating for you**

**And long after you're gone, gone, gone**

**I'll love you long after you're gone, gone, gone**

**(By Phillip Phillips)**

With how quiet Percy was singing, only Hestia and Apollo heard him. Apollo though it was just helping him concentrate, Hestia understood the implications of the song and smirks. One by one, the Olympians break off, not having enough power to continue lending their energy. The last to break off was Apollo, his will to save his sister surpassing his weariness. Finally, it was just Percy, the demigod who has done things the gods themselves couldn't, pushing forward, pushing his limits and breaking them, something he hasn't done in a long time. "Almost there, almost there…" mutters Percy.

"So close, come on!" says Apollo under his breath, Hestia just smiles grimly and uses her powers to ease his nerves. The sweat dripping off Percy's forehead from the effort forms a small puddle underneath Percy.

"Come on Percy, you can do this." whispers Phoebe. The rest of the hunters mutter their agreements.

As if the Hunt's words were magic, Percy sends one final pulse of orange-golden into Artemis's fallen body, and her wound seals itself. "Alright everyone, I think she's going to be alr…" Percy starts to say before collapsing onto Artemis's body.

Everyone surges forward but Apollo stops them, "Stop, he's going to be fine, he just had the divine energy of the entire Olympian council and used all of his own energy. He needs to rest, probably for a week, maybe a little more."

Artemis starts to stir, "What happened, Percy?!" she shouts, noticing his unconscious body draped over her. "What happened to him, wheres Tartarus, wasn't I stabbed?" she asks rapid fire.

"Relax niece, Percy healed you with all his energy, that is why he's unconscious. Percy killed literally everyone after you were stabbed. To answer your last question, see your first answer." answers Hestia.

"He did that, risked his life, to save me?" asks Artemis with a slight hint of awe.

"Yes sister, yes he did." replies Apollo, looking at the unconscious demigod with a look of thanks.

**That was the Primordial War. There were going to be like, 5 more battles, but I didn't want to force the people still reading to have to wait an additional half a year to finish this story. The next chapter will also be the last, the reward ceremony. I intend to take this a way that I have never seen happen before. Interpret that as you will. There was a reference to "Spiderman into the Spiderverse" as well as a little sneak peak to a possible chapter in the sequel, see if you can find that. Feel free to DM me your guesses for the reference and the sneak peak.**


	18. A New Era

**Alright, last chapter of this story. I might throw in a few sentences from the possible sequel, see if any of you are interested in what I have in mind. So… I'm going to do something that I have never seen on this site happen done before, and I don't know how it will be recepted. I saw somebody going off about it on Wattpad so… Who knows if this will work.**

**Percy P.O.V.**

I wake up in an infirmary. The walls are bright gold and very hard to look at. That can mean only one thing, "APOLLO"! I yell.

Apollo flashes in to the room and looks at me with pure respect and, is that awe? "Percy, thank you." he says.

"For what?" I ask.

"Do you not remember? After killing every Titan and Giant that Tartarus brought, as well as Tartarus himself, by yourself, you healed Artemis when I couldn't, and only passed out." he says. Well, when you put it that way…

"Of course, I am her guardian after all." I respond.

"Yeah, but not many people with risk themselves for someone who hates their gender." says Apollo.

"Well, I don't think many people have that problem, at least to the extent that I do." I say.

"That's true." Apollo concedes. "Now that you're awake, we can commence the award ceremony. Let me tell Zeus, get everyone ready, and then I'll come and get you, sound good?"

"Sure."

**Line Break**

The throne room of the Gods was filled with people. The Olympians, both camps, the Amazons, the Hunters, minor gods, and anyone else who could fit inside the throne room.

"Now that everyone is here, we can start the ceremony. All cabin counselors and centurions, step forward." They did, albeit nervously.

"The Council has decided to grant you all partial immortality so that every generation of demigods can have training from an experienced demigod." explains Athena. "Do you all accept?"

The councillors and centurions look at each other before all agreeing. They glow for a moment before walking back into the crowd. "Jason, God of Storms and Wind, please step forward." says Zues.

"Son, the Olympians have decided to give each one of the gods/immortals from the Second Great Prophecy a place on the Olympian Council for their actions during the Second Giant War and the Primordial War, that includes giving domains to those only immortal. Do you take your place on the Olympian Council?" asks Zeus.

After checking with Piper, Jason accepts, as does Piper. Leo, Hazel, Annabeth, and Frank all accept. The Fates came down to grant the new Olympians domains. Leo becomes the god of Fire and Engineering. Hazel becomes the goddess of precious gems. Frank becomes the god of shape-shifting. Annabeth retains her domains, as did Piper.

"Perseus Jackson. The demigod who defeated a Primordial on his own. The Council has seen it fit to give you a different gift. Instead of a place on the Olympian Council, the Council has decided to offer you the position of King of the Gods. Should you accept, you will take my place as King, where I would become a normal Olympian, and you would receive your domains. Do you accept?" asks Zeus. Strangely, he seems ok with giving up his title of King to a demigod, albeit one who did more than the entire Council.

"Zeus, I must respectfully decline." I notice Artemis's look of hurt and add, "As cool as being the King of the Gods would be, I can't accept. All of my family and friends are now immortal, everyone I care about," Here, I look at Artemis, "is immortal, but I don't want the responsibilities of a king, I'm better as a warrior that doesn't have to abide by the Ancient Laws. Instead, I want to make a wish." I say. Zeus's eye twitches.

"What is your wish that is better than being King of the Gods?" he asks.

"I wish that the law preventing gods from seeing their kids was abolished." I state.

Now I know what you're thinking. 'But Percy, if you were king of the gods, you could make the decision yourself.' Yeah, but I really don't want to be restricted by the Ancient Laws. I couldn't stand it if I had to stand by and watch someone get hurt because I couldn't interfere.

"If the Council is in agreement, then it will be done." Zeus says. He looks around, and when he sees no objections, he says, "It is done."

"Lord Zeus, may I speak?" asks Hestia. Zeus's face softens at the sight of his older sister and he motions for her to speak. "I suggest we reward Percy anyways. All three of his wishes have been selfless, even though he clearly deserved to take each and every reward we gave him and more. I say we make him an Olympian."

That literally defeats the purpose of what I just internally and externally monologued about.

Zeus thinks about it and then says, "Very well."

I fully planned on denying them again, I really did. However, the look on Artemis's face makes me think about it. It's the look of fear of losing someone close to you, a face I used to see all the time in the mirror, one I still see.

_What do you want me to do?_ I ask Artemis through our telepathic connection.

_Whatever makes you happy_, she replies

_You make me happy_, I say mentally.

_I don't want to have to worry about you dying, but I also want the Hunt to be able to see you on a regular basis, you've helped them in ways you don't understand._

_Alright, I know what I have to do._

"I've made my decision. I accept your offer, Lord Zeus." I say. "I'm not bowing though."

"No you won't be." says Chaos, stepping out of a black portal. Everyone save for me drops to their knees, including the Fates.

"Lady Chaos, what may be do for you." ask the Fates in unison. That's creepy.

"You can start with standing up and not talking in unison. Second, I'm here to personally grant Percy his domains." replies Chaos.

The Fates look at each other with a bit of apprehension. "If you don't like that, I can always make him a primordial, above even you." threatens Chaos.

"Very well." replies one of the Fates.

"Percy, are you sure you want to do this?" asks Chaos.

"Yes, yes I am." I say.

"Ok." Chaos holds her hands up, pointing at me. She fired a beam of black energy into my body, which pushed me to my knees, but didn't hurt. "Rise Perseus Jackson, God of Time, Demigods, Loyalty, Water, Swordsmanship, Gods and…" she pauses for a moment, "Life"

Instantly, the Fates, Zeus, and Hera explode with protest, while my dad looks at me with pride clear in his eyes. I turn to the only person whose opinion mattered to me. Artemis looked at me with a small smile on her face, her eyes shining with love and happiness, and that made up for everything Zeus was doing right now, like shooting his Master bolt everywhere in the room.

"SILENCE!" shouts Chaos. "My decision is final. Percy has received every domain I just listed and I will explain each of them to all of you."

"Percy. Your domain of Time is pretty obvious. You can control time to an extent. Demigods is a completely unique domain. Demigods will treat you as a king, and you have complete sovereignty when it comes to quests. Any god or goddess has to ask you before sending heroes on a quest, and you will be able to approve or deny that request. The way this affects you the most however, is what it means about you personally. Just as demigods are, you are now completely free of the Ancient Laws. Loyalty means you can detect how loyal anyone is to anyone. Water means you can control water to any and every extent, including ice and water vapor. This includes anything that has water in it, I know that you know what the unspoken boundaries of that power are, just… don't cross them. Swordsmanship, your natural sword abilities are increased and you can bless people with natural abilities. The domain of Gods, this means that you, and you alone, have the power to take away or grant godhood. If you want, you can grant them their domains personally, you can also call the Fates if you want. The biggest part of this domain however, is that you automatically become King of the Gods. Finally, your domain of Life means any living thing is obliged to follow you, and you can summon the living to your position in times of need."

"Chaos, I don't want to be a king, I don't need that responsibility, I don't NEED that responsibility. I just want to be with the people I care about." I say.

"I understand Percy but you don't understand what the position of King of the Gods means. Zeus is only a terrible king because he chooses to be." (insert cry of protest from Zeus) "You don't have to micromanage like he does, you can rule however you want to, but you HAVE to rule." stresses Chaos.

"Fine, I do have one more question though, why Life? I can understand the rest, kind of, but why give me the domain of Life?" I ask.

"Because you'll need it for what comes next." She whispers.

"What?"

"I said, because Hades needs an opposite, he is Lord of the Dead, you are now Lord of the Living." says Chaos. Chaos then summons every freaking soldier who fought, the minor gods/goddess, and the spirits on Olympus.

"Now, you all might be wondering what is going on." states Chaos. "I am Chaos, creator of the universe, and I am here to crown Olympus's new monarch. Zeus, please step down from your throne." Zeus gets off of his throne grudgingly and it moves to between Hera and Hestia's thrones.

"Perseus Jackson, please step forward." states Chaos. I hear gasps from the gods/goddess/spirits/demigods that figured it out. I do so, feeling uncomfortable with all the eyes I can see and feel staring at me. "Perseus Jackson, you are to become the King of the Olympus, Demigods, Gods, and Life itself. Do you accept this responsibility?" she asks.

"I do."

"Do you pledge to treat your citizens equal and fair, to strive to be the best king you can be, to protect your kingdom with your life need be?"

"I do."

"Then it is my honor, to announce you, Perseus Jackson, as King of Olympus, King of Demigods, King of Gods, and King of Life." states Chaos.

"Please take your throne, so I may crown you." A throne appears where Zeus's previously was. The back of the throne was an hourglass, with a sword on one side and a cylinder of water on the other. The armrests had a demigod and a god each, respectively. On the base of the throne, was a yin and yang symbol, to represent Life. I walk up to it and sit down, feeling a flood of power rush through my veins. Chaos walks up to me and summons a crown, a gold circlet with a sapphire in the middle, the circlet itself embedded with many precious gems, with streaks of silver all over it. She places it on my head and steps to the side and says, "Your new king, Perseus Jackson!"

The room erupts into cheers, the most loud coming from Artemis, Poseidon, and the Hunters, with the members of the 7 being a close second. Zeus just grumbles in his new throne. I stand up and raise my hands. Everyone stops clapping immediately. "As you all know, I am Percy Jackson, and I am your new king. I swear I will do my best to please everyone and lead by example, not through fear. Artemis, please step forward." I say. She does so and mind messages me when she is in front of my throne

_Don't you dare._

_Too bad._

"My first act as King is to do this." I say before pulling Artemis in for a kiss. She returns it, and my mind goes blank. She breaks it off to hear the Hunters, Campers, basically everyone catcalling us. "I know what we have is new, and I don't want to rush things or pressure you, but I'm hoping I've done enough to convince you I love you, will you do me the honor of being my queen?" I ask hopefully.

**Artemis P.O.V.**

"Will you do me the honor of being my queen?"

I feel love bubble up inside me. Percy asked me to be his queen. The God of Loyalty is probably the best person to trust to be faithful so… "Of course!" I say.

"SHE SAID YES!" he shouts. I blush from the catcalling from my own hunters. I guess they approve of him. My throne moves from where it was, to right next to Percy's. I sit down and Chaos crowns me as Queen of Olympus, Hera seems upset.

**Percy P.O.V.**

"SHE SAID YES!" I shout. Artemis is crowned and Chaos leans into my ear.

"I altered Artemis's oath to allow you two to do it if you want to. Think of it as a coronation and early wedding gift." I blush and shove her away. She smiles and claps along with everyone else.

I look around the room, I see the woman I love, my friends, and my new subjects, a lot of whom I've fought alongside with at some point. I wouldn't have it any other way.

**BOOM. That is this story finished. I hope that the ending was good and I thank you all for sticking with me through this whole thing. You are all amazing, thank you for this heck of a ride. I'm going to give a small sneak peek of the possible sequel, see if people are interested.**

Two figures walk through the Egyptian night, one male, one female, both wearing black cloaks. "Why are we here again?" asks the male.

"Because husband, if we are to fight, we will need allies our enemies won't expect. Anyways, we're here." says the female. They stop just outside of the pyramid of Giza.

"Are you sure this new ally will actually be an ally?" asks the male.

"He'll have to be, we will control his shadow, he'll have no choice." states the female. "Now, start the ritual."

The two begin to chant in the Egyptian desert. A circle of darkness starts forms in front of the two. They keep chanting, sweat starting to drip down their foreheads. Slowly, a figure starts to emerge from the circle, a huge snake, so big he can't begin to be described. "Who summoned the great Apophis?"

"Oh great snake, we seek your help in an upcoming war with an enemy of ours. Once we have won, we will assist you in your goal of swallowing Ra. However, we will be in charge, as we have revived you from your shadow, which we still control." states the female.

The snake seems to think about it. "Very well. Who will my allies be?" asks Apophis.

The two flip their hoods down. "My name is Nyx, Primordial of Night, and this is my husband Erebus, Primordial of Shadows. We will be your allies."

**That, ladies and gentlemen, will be the plot of the sequel, if it comes. That also might not even be the whole story, who knows. I might pull a sneaky on ya. Thank you for your time and appreciation. I love you all for just reading this story and investing your attention to it. You're all the best, have a nice day.**


	19. Bonus Content

**So… this is a little bonus content that I fully meant to put into the last chapter but forgot to. If I do go through with a sequel, this would be necessary. **

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Percy sat upon the throne of the Gods, looking over the gathered celebrators. He smiles, thinking of his friends who've returned from the dead, even if it was just for a battle and coronation. Chaos stood in front of him, noticing his gaze lingering on the revived demigods. "You do know you can keep them alive, right?" asks Chaos.

"What do you mean?" asks Percy.

"You're the god of life. That means, with my permission, you can revive spirits, for their or someone's else's, deeds. It's not that I don't trust you will make the right decisions when it comes to reviving spirits, it's that there must still be a balance of life and death, you can't revive everyone that dies because that would tip the scales. However, you won't need to kill someone to revive someone else."

"Would it be alright if I revive everyone who fought in this war?" asks Percy.

Chaos rolls her eyes. "Percy, anyone you choose is worthy to be revived after this war will be worthy in my eyes. After this war, you'll need my permission, just mentally call me." she says.

**Percy P.O.V.**

"Thank you." I say. I stand up, causing everyone to fall quiet almost immediately. "Would Charles Beckendorf step forward?" I ask.

Beckendorf steps away from the side of Silena and steps forward. "Milord, may I ask, why have I been called forward." he asks.

"Beckendorf, don't call me lord. I called you forwards to reward you for your service during the 2nd Titan War and the Primordial War. Everyone who fought alongside you will be rewarded as well. I offer you partial immortality, meaning you won't return to the underworld unless you fall again in battle." I offer.

Beckendorf looks at Silena, who smiles and nods. "I accept." I smile and wave my hand in his direction, causing him to glow. He grins, and steps back to Silena's side.

I go through everyone who remained on our side, granting them all partial immortality. Soon, Silena, Ethan, and Luke remain.

"Silena Beauregard, step forward." I say. She squeezes Beckendorf's hand and does so. "While you may have spied for the titans, you were manipulated and blackmailed to do so. Furthermore, you came back, leading the Ares cabin to our aid, without whom we wouldn't have won. I offer you partial immortality and a full pardon." I say. She smiles and nods furiously. I smile and grant her her reward.

"Ethan Nakamura, step forward please." I say. The son of Nemesis steps forward, looking nervous. I see his mom staring at his back with pride. "Ethan, you were the last one to swear an oath to Kronos, causing him to rise. You served by his side all the way to Olympus. However, during that time, you kept the secret of my Achilles's spot, and attempted to kill Kronos in this very throne room. I offer you partial immortality and a full pardon as well for your change of heart and courage shown." I say. He looks at me with his eye, nodding slowly after a few moments of thinking. I grant him his reward.

"Luke Castellan. Step forward." The son of Hermes steps forward, head held high. "Luke, you attempted to kill me and the rest of camp multiple times. You were the host of Kronos himself, allowing him to march on Olympus. But, you resisted enough to allow yourself a moment of clarity, which you used to kill Kronos. For your willpower and willingness to do what was right in your worst time, I offer you partial immortality and a full pardon, as well as the position of Guardian of Olympus. You would be a final line of defense should Olympus ever be under attack again, however, you won't be stuck here. You would be able to leave in times of peace." I say.

Luke looks taken aback. He looks at Annabeth and Thalia, both of whom nod to him, Annabeth a tad more excitedly. "I accept your gracious offer, Lord Perseus." he says.

"I'm tempted to take back the offer for that title usage, but I'll be nice." I say. I make him partial immortal. "Kneel before me so you may rise as the Guardian of Olympus." I say. Luke kneels, smirking. I pull out Riptide, my new symbol of power. I place the flat of the blade on the left shoulder of Luke. "By the right of the council, by the will of the gods, I dub thee, Guardian of Olympus." I say in a formal voice, moving my blade from the left shoulder, to the right, and then to the top of his head. As King of the Gods, I am technically allowed to make this decision on my own, however, that's not something I take lightly. I had a mental conversation with the council. All of them agreed, save for Zeus and Ares. Dioyonsus was passed out, as usual.

"Now that all heroes have been rewarded, I say we celebrate the winning of a 3rd war, celebrate a new era for Olympus, and celebrate old heroes redeemed." I say. "To the fighters of freedom, to those who fought for Olympus, to the demigods, goddesses, huntresses, amazons, cyclops, and nature spirits who live to celebrate the dead. TO OLYMPUS!" I shout, raising Riptide. The crowd cheers. I smile, hoping the peace will last.

**There. I wanted to bring back the dead heroes but completely forgot to. There was something else I wanted to do, but I can't remember what it is, so there might be another one of these bonus chapters. Thank you for reading, have a good day.**


	20. PSA

**This is an important announcement. I have a new story called "The Second Thief" available for viewing under my account, check it out if your interested and for news on the sequel.**


	21. ADAPTATION!

I know this isn't an update, but Percy Jackson is getting a reboot!!! A live action tv series made by Disney for dis year plus has been confirmed by Rick Riordan himself!!! I'm so excited!!!


	22. Have Fun!

**It's the moment you've been all waiting for! The sequel to this story has had it's first chapter released! Have fun!**


End file.
